A Dangerous Life
by Jessie Halliwel
Summary: This story is a sequel to 'Forced Love In the Family pt.1 and pt.2'. Takes place during the end of the season 6 finale and after. Chris, Jessie, and Jamie head back to the future to find that it is not what it seems. Please read.
1. A Happy Ending

(I'm going to try and explain as much as I can to new readers of my stories. Most of the characters you will not know, but I'll tell you as much as I can. A lot of the characters and events are from my other stories. If you new readers have any questions put them in a review or e-mail me. Sorry if the story is a bit confusing.)

(During the season finally)

Attic- Afternoon

Chris flipped through the Book of Shadows while Wyatt watched him from his playpen. Chris glanced over at Wyatt to make sure he was fine. Hearing the sound of floorboards creaking, Chris looked around the attic.

Chris: Hello?

Nothing. Chris went back to flipping through the book. Suddenly, Chris heard another creak. The creaking continued, sounding like footsteps. Chris quickly walked over to where Wyatt was and continued to look around the attic. He could defiantly hear footsteps. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew it wasn't safe.

Chris: (to Wyatt) Ok, it's time to get you out of here.

Chris turned to pick up Wyatt, but was magically throw across the room before he can get a chance. Chris crashed into a table, breaking it. Chris looked up just as Gideon appeared in front of Wyatt's playpen. Gideon turned to look from Wyatt to Chris.

Gideon: Don't make me sacrifice you both.

Panting, Chris stared at Gideon a bit surprised. Gideon turned away from him and looked down at Wyatt, ready to take the child. Chris angrily flung his hand out and Gideon was thrown across the room. Gideon landed hard on the floor, but quickly recovered. He looked at Chris and held out his hand, making his athame from before appeared in his hand. He quickly vanished. Knowing what would come next; Chris jumped to his feet and ran to get Wyatt out of his playpen. But Gideon appeared next to Chris and stabbed Chris with his athame. Chris was forced to stop and fall to his knees. Not letting go of his athame, Gideon went down with him. Chris looked at his wound in pain as Gideon looked guilty and ashamed. Finally, Gideon pulled the athame from Chris' flesh.

Chris: (soft cry) Dad!

With that, Chris fell to the floor, unable to stay up on his own. Gideon ignored him, turning back to Wyatt. Standing up, he walked over to the boy.

(I'm skipping the part where Leo is at the hospital and where Barbas and Gideon are in the underworld.)

Piper's Bedroom- Afternoon

Leo helped Chris onto Piper's bed, before quickly kneeling down next to him. Leo hurried and put his hands over Chris' wound, trying to heal him. He knew it wouldn't work but he had to try.

Chris: You have to find Wyatt.

Leo: We're going to find him together.

Chris: It won't work. You've already tried. Gideon's magic did this to me. He's the only one who can stop it.

Chris finally pushed Leo's hands away, making him stop his attempts to heal him.

Chris: Just...go. Saving Wyatt saves the future. You know that.

Leo: Gideon doesn't know how to kill Wyatt, remember? We still have time.

Chris: Only until the trauma turns him.

Leo: I am not going to choose between you and Wyatt, Chris. I can't.

Chris: You don't have to, dad. Find Gideon and you save us both.

Leo: All right. All right, but I'm not leaving you alone.

Leo looked up, searching the ceiling as he called for his two daughters.

Leo: Jessie! Jamie!

Neither twin seemed to hear Leo's call, making he wondered if they were in danger to. Worried, Leo quickly stood from the spot were he had been kneeling.

Chris: Where are you going?

Leo: To get one of your aunts to watch over you.

It worried Leo again when Chris took a heavy breathes of pain.

Leo: You're going to be fine. Ok? I promise.

Leo leaned over and gave Chris a kiss on the forehead, making Chris remember when his father from the future use to do that when he was little. Still overwhelm with worry, Leo stepped back and orbed out.

Magic School- Afternoon

Jamie hurried around Gideon's office, looking for any clues to where he might be. She glanced up as her twin, Jessie, passed the door.

Jamie: Got anything yet?

Jessie backed up and looked at her sister through the door. Jamie knew by the look on her face that her answer was...

Jessie: Nothing.

Jessie quickly looked up as if hearing something strange.

Jessie: Did you hear that?

Jamie: Did I hear wh...

Jamie stopped and looked up, also hearing what Jessie had.

Jamie: Dad? Something's up.

Jessie: Let's go.

Jamie nodded before orbing out; dropping several of Gideon's papers she had been holding in the process. A look of worry crossed Jessie face as she followed her sister in a cloud of orbs. A couple of minutes after the twins orbed out, Leo orbed in. He quickly crossed over to Gideon's mirror he had used to talk to his evil, or is it good, self. Leo pushed the curtain aside only to find evil Leo staring back at him. The two Leos stared at each other, both surprised. Getting to business...

Evil Leo: He's got to be hiding in the underworld.

Leo: I agree. It's the only place he can go to avoid being sensed.

Evil Leo: Which means he must have both of our Wyatt's there too.

Leo: Still, it's too vast. We have to narrow it down.

Evil Leo: Wait. It is too vast. For Gideon to, right?

Both Leos: Somebody's got to be helping him.

Leo: But who?

Evil Leo: Whoever helped him get to Piper in the hospital.

Leo: I went to the hospital and tried to pick up a trail...

Evil Leo: ...but I was overwhelmed with...

Leo: Fear.

Evil: Hope.

Both Leos: Barbas.

Leo: So, if we find Barbas...

Evil Leo: We'll find Gideon.

Leo: For both of our sons.

Quickly, Evil Leo orbed out. Leo followed him in normal blue orbs.

Piper's Bedroom- Afternoon

Chris closed his eyes, feeling the pain from his wound start to really get to him. He knew he was going to die. It was only a matter of time.

Jessie: Chris!

Chris' eyes shot open and he saw his younger sister, one of three, standing in the doorway.

Chris: Jessie?

Jessie ran into the room and dropped onto the fall next to Piper's bed. She quickly took her brother's hand, afraid to let him go.

Jessie: Oh my god. Chris, Aunt Phoebe told me what happened. I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I should have stayed.

Jessie's dark brown eyes filled with tears making them shine as she cried.

Chris: Jessie, no. It was better that you weren't here. What if you had gotten hurt?

Jessie didn't know what to say. She just continued to cry and laid her head in her brother's arm, crying. Jessie felt Chris' hand touch her head and stroke her hair.

Chris: Don't cry.

Chris looked away from her when he heard footsteps outside of the room. Jamie skidded to a halt in the doorway and ran into the room.

Jamie: Chris, I can't believe this happened.

Jamie winced slightly when she saw Chris' wound. She hated seeing him hurt. How could Gideon have done this?

Jamie: We're here, Chris. Stay strong. We need you. You know that.

Chris gave Jamie a weak smile and she smirked back. Chris was going to be okay. All he had to do was hang on just a bit longer.

Jamie: (under her breathe) Come on, dad.

Underworld- Afternoon

Leo's voice echoed through the cave as he called out.

Leo: Wyatt? Wyatt? Can you hear me? It's daddy. Wyatt? Wyatt, can you hear me? It's daddy.

Hearing the call, Wyatt orbed in. Behind him, Gideon stepped out from behind a cave wall.

Gideon: (with Leo's voice) Hello, son.

Wyatt turned and looked up, expecting to see his father. So not. Five crystals suddenly orbed onto the ground all around Wyatt. The crystals become a cage, imprisoning Wyatt. Gideon stepped closer to Wyatt, looking at him.

Gideon: So sorry to lure you like this. (Calling) Barbas...where are you? Barbas!

Barbas quickly appeared and made his way over to Gideon.

Gideon: It's time.

Barbas: Took you long enough.

Gideon: Your patience is growing tiresome.

Gideon held out his athame to Barbas.

Gideon: I blessed it already. Now it's your turn.

Barbas stared at the athame then slowly took it. Seeing that Barbas is taking awhile, Gideon asked...

Gideon: Is something wrong?

Barbas: As a matter of fact...

Barbas stares at the athame intensely before he looked at Gideon.

Barbas:...there is.

Surprisingly, Barbas stabbed Gideon in the chest. Gideon looked down at his chest is shock.

Gideon: Why?

Suddenly, Barbas magically turns into Leo.

Leo: Because...you're hurting my sons.

Leo backhanded Gideon, sending him flying through the air. Gideon landed surprisingly far away from Leo. Leo turned to Wyatt and kicked one of the crystals away making the cage go down. Leo gently picked Wyatt up and held him close.

Leo: I got you. You're safe now.

Hearing Gideon, Leo turned back to the elder and walked over to him. Gideon finally pulled the athame out of his chest as Leo walked over to him.

Gideon: Leo, please, you have to understand. I am doing this for the greater good. I swear.

Leo frowned deeply and knocked the athame out of Gideon's hand.

Leo: You know nothing of the greater good, Gideon. You hurt Chris and you were about to kill Wyatt. I don't want to even think of what you would have done to the twins.

Gideon: Leo, you can't allow Wyatt to grow up. He is a danger to this world. That's what Chris and Jessie came to stop.

Leo: No, Gideon. They came to stop something from turning Wyatt. And that is you.

Gideon could see the anger in Leo's eyes and feared it.

Gideon: Leo, don't be stupid.

Leo: You deserve to die, Gideon.

Gideon's eyes filled with total horror.

Gideon: Leo, no. You wouldn't do that.

Leo stared at him coolly, showing Gideon that he was serious.

Leo: If you save Chris' life then I'll spare yours.

Gideon couldn't help but let a little smile creep across his face.

Gideon: Yes, Leo. I'll do it. Take me to him.

Leo looked down at Gideon, not wanting to touch him. Gideon was scum.

Leo: Let's go.

Leo touched Gideon's shoulder and orbed all of them out.

Piper's Bedroom- Afternoon

Leo, Gideon, and Wyatt orbed in just as Sheridan, Darryl, and their team of cops left. Jamie jumped up from where she was sitting on the bed next to Chris and ran over to Leo.

Jamie: Dad, we have to do something. I don't think Chris is going to make it.

Leo looked at Chris, who had his eyes halfway closed. He looked so weak. They were loosing him.

Leo: (coolly to Gideon) Do it.

Leo shoved Gideon in the back with one hand while holding Wyatt in the other arm. Gideon quickly crossed over to Piper's bed, standing next to Jessie. She was still kneeling next to the bed, holding onto Chris' hand and crying.

Gideon: Excuse me.

Jessie looked up and her eyes went narrow when she saw Gideon.

Jessie: You asshole! Heal him now!

Gideon nodded and placed his hands over Chris' wound that was bleeding very badly. Jessie watched him, half wanting to kill him right now and half wanting him to be the hero by saving Chris. Chris' eyes closed and Jessie let out a soft squeal of fear. She felt Jamie wrap her arms around her from behind, trying to comfort her.

Jamie: Come on, Chris.

Gideon glanced at Leo, fearing for his own life. If Chris did not wake up, not only would he die. Gideon would to. Suddenly, like music to anyone's ears, Chris gasped and his eyes shot open.

Jessie: Chris!

Jessie quickly jumped at him, hugging him tightly. Jamie grinned from ear to ear and ran over to her brother, hugging him to. Gideon smiled, happy to know that he was off the hook. Not just yet. Gideon cried out as Leo sent surges of electricity into his body. Gideon's body rose into the air as Leo continued to fry him.

Jamie: Nice dad.

Jessie smacked he sister on the arm, telling her to shut up. Finally, Gideon dropped top the floor looking burnt to a crisp.

Gideon: (Weakly) You have no idea what you've done.

Gideon's body quickly turned into a pile of black dust in the middle of the floor once he died.

Jessie: And that is the end of Gideon.

Jamie: Thank god.

Hospital- Night

Phoebe and Paige pace around nervously, waiting for any news on Piper.

Leo: Phoebe. Paige.

Hearing their names, both sisters looked up to see Leo, Chris, Jessie, Jamie, and Wyatt coming over to them.

Paige: You found Wyatt.

Phoebe: Chris, you're okay.

Phoebe hugged Chris tightly once he reached her. Paige took Wyatt from Leo and looked at him.

Paige: Is he okay?

Leo: Yeah. He wasn't with Gideon long enough to do any damage.

Paige: What happened to Gideon?

Leo stayed silent and glanced at his children, who were the only ones who knew what really happened. Still, Paige could see it written all over his face. Seeing how uncomfortable his father was, Chris changed the subject.

Chris: How's Piper?

Piper's doctor, Dr. Roberts, walked over to them just as Chris asked.

Dr. Roberts: She's resting comfortably.

Jessie: Is she okay?

Dr. Roberts: We stopped the bleeding obviously had to perform a c-section, but I think she's going to be okay.

Leo: And the baby...is he alright?

Frowning, Chris lightly elbowed Leo in the ribs.

Chris: (whispering) Of course the baby's fine. I'm still here aren't I?

Dr. Roberts: (to Leo) You tell me.

Dr. Roberts turned to the Recovery room doors and pressed a button. The doors opened and a nurse walked out of the room carrying baby Chris.

Dr. Roberts: Congratulations. He's perfectly healthy.

Jamie and Jessie: (under their breathes) Well, duh.

The nurse gently handed baby Chris to Leo.

Phoebe: Oh, look...he's beautiful. Baby Christopher.

Chris stared at his little self surprised. So this is what he looked like as a baby? He had seen baby pictures of course. But that was nothing in comparison.

Chris: I can't believe that's me.

Jessie: Believe it.

Phoebe: (to Dr. Roberts) Can we see Piper?

Dr. Roberts: Well, maybe just one of you for now.

Phoebe turned to Leo and smiled at him.

Phoebe: Go tell her we love her.

Leo smiled back and stepped into the Recovery room with baby Chris in his arms. Everything seemed so perfect. Everything was. And everybody was happy. Nothing could go wrong. Yeah right! You people should know me better then that. Look for more trouble and fun in the next couple of chapters. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Old Home, Old Friends, New Surprises

Attic- Afternoon

Phoebe and Paige looked through the Book of Shadows while Leo stood next to them fixing a potion. At the time Piper was sitting on the couch feeding baby Chris and watching over Wyatt. Jessie, Jamie, and Chris were busy drawing a triquetra on one of the attic walls.

Phoebe: So the potion will work?

Leo: It should work.

Piper looked up alarmed.

Piper: Should work?

Leo: It will work. Besides, remember I'm going with them.

Jamie glanced over her shoulder at Leo.

Jamie: I still don't see the point. We can handle ourselves.

Leo: I'm coming. There's no talking me out of it.

Jamie rolled her eyes and went back to drawing on the wall with her chalk.

Leo: The potion is done.

Chris: We're done over here to.

Chris and the twins tossed their pieces of chalk aside.

Piper: We better do this before I start crying.

Jessie: Come on, you're not going to cry.

Piper: Want a bet?

Leo, Chris, and Jamie stood in front of the wall while Jessie put on her back pack.

Leo: Did everyone say their goodbyes?

Phoebe: Twice, Leo.

Leo: Let's get these kids home then.

Leo pulled his hand back and threw the potion vial at the wall with the triquetra drawn on it. The potion crashed against the wall and a glowing blue time portal appeared.

Piper: (to her children) Stay safe.

Chris, Jessie, and Jamie waved goodbye before walking through the time portal, quickly followed by Leo.

Future- Attic- Afternoon

A time portal appeared on the same wall it had in the past and Jessie walked out. She looked around for a moment. Everything looked the same. Had they made it back to the future? A second later Chris came through the portal followed by Jamie and Leo.

Leo: Is this it?

Chris: I don't know. It looks like the past still.

Jamie: Maybe it is our time. We did change the future didn't we?

Jamie walked over to the door and out of the attic.

Leo: Jamie, you shouldn't go alone. What if we didn't change anything?

Chris: We sure as hell changed something. Look at this place.

Jessie: I think everything is okay. I think we did it. Wait up, Jamie.

Jessie hurried out of the attic to catch up with her sister.

Leo: Chris, what do you really think?

Chris: I really don't know. I think we should check the place out.

Chris followed his sisters and left the attic. Leo, afraid that the future may not have changed, immediately rushed after Chris.

Dining Room-Afternoon

Jamie reached the kitchen and peaked around the wall. She gasped at what she saw. Piper and Paige were sitting in the kitchen talking and drinking what looked like tea. Jamie knew that these were not the same Piper and Paige she had just seen in the past. Paige looked older than she had and her hair was longer. It was the same brown color she had but slightly highlighted. Piper also looked different. Jamie could see that she was older. Mostly the couple of gray hairs in her dark hair gave her age away. This was her mom. Her real mom. The one that had raised her and died by the hands of Wyatt. She was alive.

Jamie: (scared) What the...

Jamie spun around when she felt something on her shirt. Jessie was now standing behind her, holding onto her shirt.

Jamie: Are you trying to scare me half to death?

Jessie: Sorry, would you have me just sneak up on you? At least I warned you by grabbing your shirt.

Jamie sighed and turned back to the kitchen. She felt Jessie move next to her so she could look into the kitchen as well.

Jamie: Stay quiet. I don't want them to know we are here yet.

Jessie: Why?

Jamie: We don't know how it works here. In our world they died eight years ago.

Jessie: Big deal. I say we go in there and tell them what is up.

Phoebe: I agree.

Both, Jessie and Jamie, jumped about a foot in the air at the sound of their aunt's voice. They quickly turned around to see Phoebe standing there, looking at them calmly.

Jessie: Aunt Phoebe? You do remember us, don't you?

Phoebe: Of course I do. Let me guess. You're the Jessie and Jamie from the bad future, right?

Jamie: Yeah, how did you know?

Phoebe smiled and flipped her hair, which was now past her shoulders, out of her face.

Phoebe: I remember you guess leaving in that time portal. I'm still the same Phoebe you knew in 2004.

Jamie: So you knew we were coming?

Phoebe: No. But, I'm guessing by how confused you guys are that you're not the Jessie and Jamie from around here.

Jessie's confused expression deepened.

Jessie: You mean there is another set of us running around here?

Phoebe shook her head.

Phoebe: When you came, you took their places. Your new memories from this world will come soon.

Jamie: To replace our old ones?

Phoebe: No, you'll remember both.

Jessie shifted her back pack and stared at her aunt. She looked and acted so different from the Phoebe she knew in 2004. Well, what do you expect after 23 years?

Jessie: You seem to know a lot about this future stuff.

Phoebe: I read up on it after you guys left.

Phoebe looked around and frowned slightly.

Jamie: What's the matter?

Phoebe: Where's your brother and Leo?

As if on cue, Chris and Leo walked down the foyer stairs and into Phoebe's view.

Phoebe: There they are.

Chris: Aunt Phoebe? You look different for sure.

Phoebe smiled and gave Leo a small wave.

Phoebe: How's it going Leo?

Leo looked totally surprised by Phoebe's appearance. He quickly shook himself from that.

Leo: Uh, good.

Phoebe: Well, I know you're here to make sure that Chris, Jessie, and Jamie are fine. As you can see they are fine. Piper's worried by the way. Right after you guys left she lost it.

Leo: If she's that worried maybe I should get back.

Phoebe: You do that. You do still have the extra potion to get back don't you?

Leo looked at Chris, who pulled a vial from his pocket and handed it to Leo.

Leo: Yeah, I got it.

Phoebe nodded and walked over to the stairs before walking up them. Leo quickly followed her. Jessie and Jamie just stood still trying to figure exactly what was happening. They didn't think it would be this easy to fit into a new future. Chris on the other hand wasn't thinking about fitting in. He thought it was pretty strange that Phoebe had tried to get rid of Leo so fast. His aunt wasn't like that. Or at least the aunt he knew from the old future.

Jessie: Chris?

Chris blinked, breaking himself out of his thought.

Chris: What?

Jamie: Are you okay? You were kind of in a daze.

Chris: (not really listening) Uh, yeah.

Jessie turned to Jamie to whisper in her ear.

Jessie: He's tuning us out isn't he?

Jamie: He's had too much practice in high school.

Chris: I may be able to tune you out, but I'm also good at listening in on people's conversations to.

Jamie: Oh, aren't we clever.

Chris smirked at his sister's sarcasm.

Chris: It's different.

Jessie: What is?

Chris gestured to the house around them and upstairs, indicating Phoebe and Leo.

Chris: This. All of this. We're going to have a totally different life.

Jamie: Duh, Chris. And if you think about it this is almost the same as life in the past. Everything looks the same and everyone seems to act the same.

Chris: (softly) I don't know about that.

Jamie and Jessie frowned at the same time making them look totally identical and not to mention cute.

Jessie: What do you mean?

Chris turned to look up the stairs and see if anyone was there. When he was sure no one was listening he turned back to the twins.

Chris: Okay, I can't believe these words are going to come out of my mouth. And I'm going to feel guilty for the rest of my life.

Jamie: Spit it out.

Chris: I don't trust Aunt Phoebe at all.

Jessie once again looked confused while Jamie looked bored. That was how it always was. Jessie was the confused and easily surprised twin. Jamie was usually the calm and not easily stunned twin.

Jessie: She seems the same. What's really up?

Jamie: Something is different about her.

Jamie and Jessie looked at each other realizing that they had different answers to Chris' problem. That wasn't normal.

Jessie: You don't trust her either? You don't trust anyone.

Jamie: And you trust people too easily. You would think you'd know your own aunt by now.

Chris: Hey, stop it. This is no time for a fight. This is about Phoebe's weird behavior. Bottom line, I just don't trust her.

Phoebe: You always have been the brains, Chris.

Chris, Jamie, and Jessie spun around to look at the stairs where Phoebe was coming down. She didn't look happy either. Chris couldn't help but back away towards Jessie and Jamie.

Chris: What did you mean by that?

Phoebe: Nothing really. Just a thought running around in my head.

Jessie: You didn't here all of that did you?

Phoebe: All of what? Your little convo about not trusting me?

Jessie nodded a bit and twirled her hair around her finger nervously.

Phoebe: Well, I think you're right.

Jamie was the twin to be confused this time.

Jamie: You do?

Phoebe nodded just as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Jamie sensed something different about her then she had awhile ago. Jessie for once in her life feared the look in her aunt's eyes and hid behind Chris like a frightened child. And Chris watched Phoebe very closely. Something was wrong with her.

Phoebe: It doesn't matter if you know. Leo's gone. And you can't leave.

Chris frowned deeply at his aunt and pushed Jamie back so that she was behind him with Jessie.

Chris: Who are you? You are defiantly not Phoebe Halliwell.

Chris, Jessie, and Jamie heard clapping and turned around. Piper and Paige walked out of the kitchen. Piper was the one clapping with a smirk on her face.

Piper: Took you long enough to figure out.

Jamie: Who are you people? What did you do with our mom and aunts?

Paige, or fake Paige, laughed and got the same smirk on her face that Piper had.

Paige: Haven't you realized? You didn't change anything sweetheart. This is your same future. This is just a little illusion.

Jessie: But who would be powerful enough to do this?

Fake Phoebe spoke up again, scaring Jessie.

Phoebe: Who else? Think about it Spirit.

Jessie's mind grabbed the clue quickly and her eyes lit up with fear and anger at the same time.

Jessie: Only one person calls me that. Holy shit.

Chris: It's Wyatt isn't it?

Piper: Bingo.

Suddenly the house turned dark and half of the stuff in it disappeared. Phoebe, weirdly, changed into a tall man wearing a black suit. Both Piper and Paige turned into two totally different looking women. Jamie knew right away that they were demons.

Chris: So this was just a trick to get us here?

Man Demon: It was just an idea to keep you here and get rid of your father.

Jessie: I knew it was a bad idea to let dad leave.

Jamie: We have to get out of here.

Woman Demon #1: There is no way out. You're trapped.

The woman who had just been talking had shocking white hair and black lipstick that did not go well with her pale skin. The other demon woman had incredibly long red hair and yellow cat eyes.

Chris: We are getting out of here one way or another.

Chris quickly flicked his wrist and the man demon blew up. As the two girl demons went to attack, Jessie and Jamie flicked their wrists. The two women screamed as they went up in flames.

Jessie: Let's get out of here before something else happens.

Jamie ran for the front door of the manor. She was quickly blasted back by a shield over the door. Jamie hit the floor and groaned.

Chris: Are you okay?

Chris grabbed Jamie and helped her up.

Jessie: Let's head to the attic. Maybe we can find something in the book.

Jamie: I don't think so. If this is our future that means Wyatt has the book. We're trapped like the lady said.

Suddenly the front door exploded and went into flames. Jamie and Jessie covered their eyes while Chris tried to see who was standing where the door use to be.

Chris: Sam?

A beautiful blonde girl about Chris' age walked into the manor and over to Chris.

Sam: How's my favorite partner in crime?

Chris: What are you doing here?

Sam scoffed and crossed her arms.

Sam: Saving you of course.

Jessie: How did you know we were back?

Chris: We don't have time for that. Let's get out of here.

Everybody ran out of the manor, Chris in the lead. They had to hide and fast. Wyatt would be hot on their tail.

Sam's Apartment- Afternoon

Jessie and Jamie sat in the living room talking while Chris and Sam walked into the kitchen.

Chris: Okay, what the hell happened back there? How did you break Wyatt's spell on the house?

Sam looked insulted and sighed.

Sam: No 'Hi, Sam. Great to see you again.'

Chris smiled at Sam.

Chris: Sorry. What was I thinking?

Chris walked over to Sam and pulled her into a hug. Sam hugged him back tightly and smiled.

Sam: I've missed you so much.

Chris: As in, you miss doing dangerous stuff that almost gets us killed?

Sam pulled out of the hug and nodded.

Sam: You know me so well.

Chris was happy that it had been Sam that saved him and his sisters. He had missed Sam so much since he had left the future.

Sam: Fill me in Halliwell. What are you doing back in the future and what did you do to piss of your brother this time?

Chris: I'll fill you in if you give me the scoop on how you broke Wyatt's spell and how you knew I was back in the future.

Sam sighed and held up her hands as if Chris were the police.

Sam: If I must.

Chris: You have my attention.

Sam chuckled and did a clicking noise with her tong. Chris hated it when she did this. Sam knew it and did it on purpose.

Sam: Who ever said I was going first. Just because you got your way when we were kids doesn't mean you are now.

Chris: I recall that you always got your way.

Sam: That means I'm getting my way today. Start talking or I swear I'll pull out the homecoming pictures.

Chris: You can't. I went to homecoming with you. And remember that you wore a dress.

Sam grimaced at the thought and acted like she was going throw up.

Sam: Promise me that you'll kick my ass the next time I think of wearing a dress.

Chris: I think you looked beautiful. Remember I actually got in a fight with Tim Hanson for talking trash about you.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at the thought of that night.

Sam: I can't believe you got detention on homecoming night. That was just awesome.

Chris: That dance was a good one. First we danced and had punch. Next I get in a fight; you help out, and get in big time trouble. And last we go out for pizza and watch violent action movies for the rest of the night.

Sam laughed as she sat down in one of her kitchen chairs.

Sam: Don't you miss high school? Those were some of the best years of my life.

Chris groaned making Sam's forehead crease as she gave him a look.

Chris: It was a mix for me.

Sam: Oh yes. It was awesome because I was there. And it was a pain in the ass because of your jock brother.

Chris pulled out a chair and sat down across the table from Sam.

Chris: I loved it when I and Wyatt went to different schools because we had two years between us. When I hit high school it was hell on earth.

Sam: And I was your guardian angel.

Chris: Do you remember how wild you were?

Sam: Hey, That's how we became friends. Do you remember that?

Chris chuckled as remembered Sam as a teenager. She was one of those girls who hated being popular and she was always trying to get in trouble. Chris had never been one for trouble until Sam.

Chris: I remember you fighting with Cattie Rosemary and you were about to leapt over the table separating you two and strangle her. Actually you got halfway over the table before I grabbed you and pulled you back. You would have been expelled if I hadn't stopped you.

Sam: And I am forever grateful because saving me from being expelled also allowed me to meet you. You were such a good boy when I met you.

Chris: (insulted) I was not.

Sam leaned over the table and looked straight into Chris' eyes.

Sam: You were going to turn out to be a book reading, corner sitting, never come out into the sun loner if I hadn't changed you.

Chris: Sam, I turned out to be all those things anyway. What's your point?

Sam: With a little of you and a little of me, you became a totally awesome person.

Chris smiled and rolled his eyes. Jamie had picked it up from him.

Chris: Sam.

Sam shrugged and looked down at her hands.

Sam: What?

Chris cocked an eyebrow and leaned closer to Sam.

Chris: (sternly) Sam.

Sam glanced up and put on a cute smile before giggling nervously.

Chris: Cut the crap, Sam. Say it.

Sam sighed and leaned back in her chair as if exhausted.

Sam: Alright, I want to know if you thought about me when you were in the past.

Chris: I knew you wanted something. May I ask why?

Sam: I want to know if we're still tight like we use to be.

Chris groaned again and shot Sam a look.

Sam: (frustrated) Fine, I still have feelings for you. Tell me you won't stop feeling for me to.

Chris smiled and chuckled silently. Sam didn't like it and flung a toothpick at his face. Chris quickly blocked it with his hand.

Chris: No matter what you are always going to be my favorite girl.

Sam grinned happily and leaned back on the table. She knew Chris didn't feel the same way about her that she did about him. But she knew Chris still cared for her.

Sam: You are such a tease. You tell me you care about me, but not enough to be my boyfriend.

Chris: We've been over this, Sam.

Sam: I know. I know. Friends first, secret love life later.

Chris watched Sam as she tapped her nails on the table and bit her lip, obviously annoyed. She was always like this.

Chris: One day, Sam. It could happen one day.

Sam: Why can't you just get over the weirdness of us being best friends and date me already?

Chris: It's been like this since we were sixteen. You know how it is. You wouldn't like it either if we were dating.

Sam: Is that so?

Sam stood up and walked over to Chris.

Chris: What are you doing?

Sam: Showing you how it feels when you put out the bait then pull it back.

Chris: Oh, really? How are you going to do that?

Sam slowly walked in front of Chris and stood close to him. She smirked in her usual way and sat down on Chris' lap so that she was facing him.

Sam: I wished one day I could get alone and do something my mother wouldn't approve of.

Chris just smirked like Sam was. He knew she was joking with him. But what she had just said wasn't a joke.

Chris: Are you flirting with me?

Sam smiled and drew her face close to Chris'. Sam lightly brought her lips down on Chris' neck and kissed it. Chris couldn't help but feel turned on. Sam after all was a very attractive girl. Sam pulled away for a moment before gently pushing her lips against Chris. But it actually surprised Chris when Sam quickly pulled away. The kiss hadn't even lasted a second.

Sam: Admit it. You liked it.

Chris: I have no comment.

Sam smiled and let a small giggle escape her lips. She slowly and rather sexily slipped off of Chris' lap. Chris just smiled and closed his eyes.

Chris: Who's the tease now?

Sam walked past Chris to go to the living room. But she stopped for a moment and knelt down next to Chris. Chris flinched a bit as he felt Sam's warm breathe on his ear.

Sam: I stopped because I don't think your wife would approve.

Sam stood back up and walked out of the room. It took Chris a moment before it hit him. Wife! Chris jumped up from his chair and hurried after Sam.

Chris: (Shocked) Whoa, Sam. Did you say wife?

Sam turned around and nodded at Chris. Chris felt like someone had slammed his head between to giant boulders and shoved a knife in his heart. At the moment he wished he was still in his old future. This future was just as dark and Wyatt ruled as the old one, but he was married now to.

Chris: Who the hell am I married to?

Sam laughed to herself at Chris' question. Chris then remembered that Sam wouldn't know about the time changing. She had been in the future when it had changed so she changed with it.

Chris: I know it sounds stupid. But I did change some of the past Sam. You may not remember, but in the old future I wasn't married.

Sam put her hands on her hips and stared at Chris as if he was someone different.

Sam: You really don't remember that Bianca's your wife?

Chris' heart broke and warmed at the same time. Had he hear Sam right? Maybe he was losing it or something.

Chris: Bianca's alive?

(So, what do you guys think? Review and tell. I love reviews!!!!!)


	3. Isabelle Halliwell

(Six months after the last chapter)

Attic- Morning

Piper stood in the attic, flipping through the book of shadows. She didn't exactly have to find the demon, but the less demons the better. A swirling noise made Piper look up. A familiar blue time portal appeared on the attic wall, surprising Piper. Another time portal? The next thing happened so fast that it was hard to put everything together. A girl fell out of the portal and hit the floor with a grunt. Once the girl blew her hair out of her face Piper saw that it was Jamie.

Piper: Jamie?

Jamie looked up at Piper and smiled.

Jamie: Hey mom.

Jamie slowly stood up just as another person came flying out of the portal. It turned out to be Jessie and she fell on top of Jamie, knocking her back down.

Jamie: Ow! Nice landing Jess.

Jessie: Oh, sorry.

Jamie: (through gritted teeth) It's okay.

Once the portal closed, Piper rushed over to the two girls and helped Jessie off of Jamie, who wasn't to happy. Piper couldn't believe the twins were actually here. It had been more than half a year since the last time she saw them.

Piper: Oh my god. What are you two doing here?

Jessie: Is that anyway to greet your daughters?

Piper: Sorry honey. I'm so glad to see you.

Piper hugged Jessie tightly as Jamie stood up and brushed her hair out of her face in annoyance.

Jessie: We're glad to see you to mom.

Piper pulled back from Jessie and turned to Jamie who was smiling at her.

Piper: Jamie, look at you. You've grown so much.

Piper pulled Jamie into a hug and held her close.

Jamie: It's been six months mom. I haven't grown that much.

Piper: Yes you have. Just look at the two of you.

When Piper pulled away that's when she really did see how much Jamie and Jessie had changed. Jamie's hair that use to barely touch her shoulders now ran past them and hung in front of her eyes making her look much older. Jessie was also out of her baggy jeans and t-shirt phase. Now she was wearing hip huggers and a V-neck non sleeve top. Her girls were defiantly grown up.

Piper: It took you guys long enough to visit.

Jamie smirked and Jessie kept a serious face.

Jessie: Sorry, but we were trapped in the future for a long time.

Piper: (worried) Trapped? What do you mean?

Jamie: I hate to admit it. But we didn't change the future, mom.

Piper couldn't help but be upset and worried at the same time. They had changed nothing? That meant that she had sent her kids back to their power crazed brother.

Piper: Wyatt didn't find you, did he?

Jamie: He's the one that kept us from coming back for so long. He had a trap set up for us when we first came back to the future.

Jessie: Wyatt's got the book and we couldn't figure out any other ways to get back.

Piper wondered what the girls had been through while they were in the future. They seemed okay.

Piper: How did you guys get back here then?

Jamie: We were finally able to get this book from this old witch and it luckily had a spell to get back. It was very dangerous, but we made it back.

All three of them looked at the attic door when they heard running footsteps. Paige suddenly orbed into the attic and Phoebe ran through the door looking panicked.

Phoebe: Piper, are you okay? We heard noises coming from...

Phoebe stopped when she spotted Jamie and Jessie. A grin quickly crossed her face and she ran over to her nieces.

Phoebe: Oh my god. Give me a hug.

Phoebe pulled both twins into a hug and giggled excitedly.

Paige: When did you guys get here?

Jamie pulled away from Phoebe to look at Paige with a smile on her face.

Jamie: The noises you heard were us. We didn't have a smooth landing when we got here.

Jessie pulled away from Phoebe and glanced at Jamie.

Jessie: Speak for yourself. I had you as a soft landing.

Paige and Jamie chuckled while Phoebe happily pulled Jessie into another hug.

Phoebe: I so glad you guys are back. It's been so lonely around here without you guys.

Paige looked around the attic and her forehead creased from a frown.

Paige: Where's the rest of the Halliwell clan? Or at least Chris.

Jessie: Well, that's what we came back for. We need help.

Phoebe looked at Jessie with caring eyes and wrapped a comforting arm around her niece who looked quite upset.

Phoebe: What kind of trouble?

Kitchen- Morning

Paige: You're kidding. Wyatt is at it again.

Jamie: All we need from you guys is to try and get rid of as many demons as you can in this time so Wyatt turns good again.

Piper: And what are you guys going to do?

Jessie glanced at her sister and shrugged.

Jessie: I guess we go back to the future and keep fighting Wyatt.

Piper shook her head in disagreement. She was not going to let her girls go back to the future. She had met the future Wyatt before and it was too dangerous to go back to that time.

Piper: You can't go back. I won't let you.

Jamie: We got to go back mom. Remember, we have family in the future. And it's only a matter of time before Wyatt finds out we're gone.

Jessie: Speaking of which, we need to get going.

Paige: So soon?

Jessie and Jamie stood up from the kitchen table and headed for the stairs as they talked.

Jessie: We have babysitting to do.

Jamie: No, you have babysitting. I have a meeting with some witches.

Piper perked up when she heard the word babysitting. She knew who that meant.

Piper: That reminds me.

Jamie: Taylor's great mom. She misses you.

Piper smiled as she thought of her youngest daughter. Taylor was her little angel and Piper really missed her.

Jessie: She's nine now.

Phoebe: Really? Did she have a good birthday? I hate that we missed it.

Jamie: She had a great birthday. Grandpa totally spoiled her.

Paige suddenly thought of something once they reached the attic.

Paige: Did you guys have your birthdays yet? I know Chris did.

Jamie nodded with a happy grin.

Jamie: Seventeen years old now and proud of it.

Jessie walked over to one of the attic walls and stared at it. Jamie walked pass her and picked up a gold ring off of the floor.

Jamie: Thank god. I thought I had lost it.

Jamie slipped the ring on one of her fingers and dusted it of.

Piper: Do you guys really have to go?

Jessie: We're sorry we couldn't stay longer. Can you please try to vanquish as many demons as you can?

Piper: I promise you we will.

Jessie smiled and walked over to her mom before hugging her. She didn't want to go. She wished that she and Jamie could have stayed in the past longer.

Jamie: We'll visit again. Don't worry.

Piper: Come and give your mom a hug.

Jamie wrapped her arms around Piper and hugged her. Jamie didn't want to leave either. But if she didn't keep it together Jessie would never leave. Jessie was such a softy.

Jessie: Got the spell, James?

Piper pulled away from Jamie and Jamie reached in her jean pocket to retrieve the piece of paper that had the spell on it.

Jamie: Yeah.

Jamie saw that Jessie eyes were shiny and she knew why. Jessie was going to cry.

(Jamie): Suck it up.

Jessie heard her sister's thought and gave Jamie a sly smirk.

(Jessie): Can you blame me? I'm going to miss them.

Jamie opened the piece of paper in her hands and looked down at it.

Jamie: Ready, Jess?

Jessie nodded and wiped tears from her eyes before anyone could see.

Phoebe: Be good you two.

Phoebe kissed Jessie on the cheek before repeating it with Jamie.

Jamie: Aunt Phoebe, cut it out.

Phoebe: Hey, I am your aunt. It's just a kiss goodbye.

Jamie rubbed at her cheek disgusted. Jessie just smiled.

Jessie: We better go, Jamie. I have to get back home in about ten minutes to baby-sit Taylor.

Jamie and Jessie stood next to each other so they could read the spell together.

Jamie and Jessie: Forward and back through time and space, travel through a portal to a familiar place. Bring us back, bring us home. Take us back to where we left.

Jessie frowned at that last part of the spell just as the time portal opened on the wall.

Jessie: What the hell kind of spell was that?

Jamie: Hey, the lady wrote it. I didn't let you see it because I knew you would want to tweak it.

Jessie: That lady must have been drinking when she wrote...

Jamie: Oh, hush. We got to go.

Jessie turned around and gave Piper, Phoebe, and Paige a small wave before turning back to the portal.

Jessie: Let's go.

Jessie walked into the portal and disappeared from sight.

Jamie: See you guys.

Piper waved goodbye to Jamie just as her daughter walked thought the portal. Barely a second later, the portal closed and the twins were gone.

Piper: Do either of you remember that spell?

Phoebe and Paige smiled at each other. They knew what Piper was up to.

Phoebe: I'll get our suitcases.

Paige: I'll see if someone can baby-sit the boys.

Piper watched as her sisters hurried out of the room. Piper smiled as she looked at the wall where the portal had been. Vacation time.

Future- House- Morning

A time portal opened up on a wall in an empty house. First Phoebe stumbled out. She didn't have time to move before Paige came out and bumped into her.

Paige: Sorry.

Piper suddenly ran out of the portal looking mad.

Piper: You guys left me behind. For all I know I could have ended up in 2090.

Paige: Chill, the spell was supposed to take us to this time.

Phoebe quickly looked around. The house they were in seemed to be empty.

Phoebe: Where in the world are we anyway?

Piper hushed Phoebe quickly as she heard voices.

Piper: Listen, do you hear voices?

One voice sounded like a young girl trying to convince a man's voice about something. The man sounded as if he was hurrying the girl.

Paige: I don't know if we are in the right place.

Phoebe quietly walked down a hallway to her left and listened closely. The voices were coming from the room she was standing right in front of.

Man: Isabelle, what are you doing?

Isabelle: I'm trying to find my vest, daddy.

Man: It's in your closet by your dresses.

Phoebe heard soft footsteps running across the room and hangers hitting each other.

Man: What are you doing now?

Isabelle: Trying to find my back pack and shoes.

Man: (sighing) Your back pack is over there and your shoes are under the bed.

Isabelle: Thank you, daddy.

Phoebe heard more moving around and Isabelle grunting.

Man: Isabelle, we have to hurry. I'm going to be late for work.

Isabelle: Can I come over there after daycare?

Man: If mommy says you can. Jamie is going to pick you up.

Jamie? Phoebe wondered how the man knew Jamie. Phoebe gasped once she figured it out. She knew that voice. It was Chris.

Chris: Isabelle, come on.

Isabelle: Now I can't find my hairclips.

Chris: I got them. Are you ready now?

Isabelle: I need my hat.

Chris: It's in the living room.

Phoebe glanced behind her at the living room. The blue hat on the couch had to be Isabelle. Phoebe quickly moved away from the door as she heard Chris and Isabelle walking towards the door.

Piper and Paige stood on the other side of the living room talking.

Phoebe: Hey, I found Chris.

Paige: you did? Where?

Phoebe couldn't answer before the bedroom door opened and Chris walked out. A look of shock plastered itself on Chris' face once he saw Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.

Chris: What are you guys doing here? Better question, how did you get here?

Piper was about to answer when Isabelle came out of the bedroom. She walked around Chris and looked at the girls. Isabelle couldn't have been older than three years old. She had long wavy hair that was Chris' color and her eyes were both brown and green. It depended on which direction she turned. They changed every five seconds. Isabelle was sucking on her thumb looking surprised and confused.

Isabelle: Grandma?

Piper looked down at Isabelle and her heart warmed immediately. She had a granddaughter. Oh shit, she was a grandmother!

Chris: I guess we have a lot to talk about.

(As always, REVIEW!!!!)


	4. Dealing With Life

Future- Chris' House- Morning

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige sat at the kitchen table and watched Chris and Isabelle, who were in the living room. Isabelle was sitting on the floor by the living room table, watching TV. Chris walked over to her and put a bowl of cereal down on the table.

Chris: Hurry up and eat your breakfast, Isabelle.

Isabelle: Okay.

Isabelle finally removed her thumb from her mouth and picked up her spoon.

Isabelle: Can up put my clips in my hair?

Chris: After I talk to Grandma and your aunts.

Isabelle nodded before she started eating her cereal. Chris walked into the kitchen and sat down in a chair next to Paige.

Chris: You guys just had to follow Jessie and Jamie back.

Phoebe pointed at Piper very quickly.

Phoebe: It was your mom's idea.

Piper lightly hit Phoebe on the arm.

Piper: You didn't have to come.

Paige glanced over her shoulder at Isabelle. Chris saw her and followed her gaze.

Paige: I want you to explain the kid.

Phoebe and Piper nodded in agreement. They wanted to know just as much about Isabelle as Paige.

Chris: She is my daughter.

Piper: Chris, if you tell my that you accidentally got some girl pregnant I'll blow your ass up.

Chris: Shh!

Chris looked at Isabelle.

Chris: Could you not curse with Isabelle here? She likes to repeat what she hears.

Phoebe: Who's the mother?

Chris: That's the funny thing. Bianca is actually Isabelle's mom.

Piper's eyebrows furrowed showing her confusion.

Piper: Bianca's dead, Chris.

Chris: Not in this world she isn't. The future did change a bit. Bianca didn't die and I'm married to her.

Phoebe smiled and let out a small squeal.

Phoebe: You're married. Congratulations.

Paige: Didn't she try to kill you the last time she saw you?

Chris: That's all different in this future. In this future Bianca and I were married three years ago.

Piper: Where is Bianca?

Chris: She wanted to go to the doctor to get a check up.

Paige: A checkup?

Chris looked down and scratched his head, a sign that he was nervous about what he was going to say.

Chris: Yeah, a checkup. Bianca's pregnant.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all got the same surprised expression on their faces.

Phoebe: You're kidding. Boy or girl?

Chris: Another girl.

Paige: She's having a baby? You two have really been busy, haven't you?

Chris couldn't help but blush and look down again.

Piper: I can't believe it. You're actually a dad.

Chris: It was hard for me to grasp at first when I got back to the future. But after awhile the memories from this future came to me and it was much easier.

Piper: Isabelle looks just like you.

Chris: I know. Freaky huh?

They all heard light footsteps and saw Isabelle walk into the kitchen. She had her thumb in her mouth again.

Isabelle: Daddy, I'm done.

Chris: You know what to do with your dishes.

Isabelle walked over to the sink and put her dishes next to it. She wasn't tall enough to reach it. Chris just smiled and stood up. He walked over to Isabelle and put her dishes in the sink.

Isabelle: Can you put my clips in my hair now?

Chris: What color do you want?

Isabelle: Purple.

Chris took Isabelle's clips from her and picked out a purple one. Chris brushed Isabelle's hair out of her face and pinned it back with the purple clip. He took the other side of her hair and pinned that back to with a purple clip.

Chris: There you go. Get your stuff so we can get you to daycare.

Isabelle ran out of the kitchen to get her stuff. Chris put the rest of Isabelle's clips on the kitchen counter and walked back over to the table where the girls sat.

Piper: Does she always suck her finger?

Chris nodded and watched Isabelle run around the living room getting her stuff.

Chris: She always has. I've tried to get her to stop, but nothing yet.

Phoebe: She is so cute. I love her eyes.

Isabelle ran back into the kitchen and over to the refrigerator.

Chris: What are you getting?

Isabelle: My juice and a pudding cup.

Chris: You can have the juice, but not the pudding cup.

Isabelle made a whimpering sound and put on a sad face as she looked at her dad.

Chris: Don't give me that. Just the juice or nothing.

Isabelle: I'll take the juice.

She reached into the fridge and grabbed a juice box. After closing the door, Isabelle hurried over to Chris.

Isabelle: I'm ready now.

Chris looked at Piper, Phoebe, and Paige as he picked Isabelle up.

Chris: Are you guys staying here long?

Piper pointed over her shoulder at three suitcases by a wall in the hallway.

Chris: Why did I even ask? I'll send Jacob over here to explain everything else to you guys.

Phoebe grinned when she heard the name of her oldest son. She was going to see Jacob again. Awesome.

Chris: I have to get to work so I won't be back till later.

Paige: We'll talk more then.

Chris: Bye.

Isabelle: Bye, Grandma. Bye, Aunt Phoebe. Bye, Aunt Paige.

They all waved goodbye to Isabelle as she and Chris walked out of the front door. Once they were gone Paige turned to Piper.

Paige: I guess we did change the future quite a bit.

Piper: I still can't believe I'm a grandmother.

All three of the girls jumped when they heard a knock on the front door.

Phoebe: Do you think we should answer it?

Piper stood up and walked over to the door. She looked through the little peep hole and smiled a moment later.

Piper: You can calm down Phoebe. I know who it is.

Paige: Who?

Piper turned the door knob and opened the front door. Standing on the porch was Camron, Jamie's boyfriend.

Piper: Hi there, Camron.

Camron's eyes widened when he saw Piper.

Camron: Piper?

Piper remembered Camron from the last time they had met. Camron still had his brown hair and handsome face. Also his Mexican accent had gotten a bit deeper.

Camron: Piper, what are you doing here? I mean, what are you doing in the future?

Piper: Long story. Come on in.

Camron walked into the house and shifted the book bag on his back. Once Piper closed the door she realized something.

Piper: Wait, weren't you blind the last time I saw you?

Camron smiled at Piper and looked at her with his brown eyes that were once grey.

Camron: It's a spell. I'm still blind, but every other hour I can use the spell to see again.

Phoebe: Lucky you.

Camron spun around and his eyes went wide again when he saw Phoebe and Paige.

Camron: You guys are here to?

Paige: Surprised?

Camron: Very.

Phoebe: Are you looking for Jamie?

Camron: Yeah, we always go school together.

Piper: Magic school is still open in the future?

Camron: Yeah, but that's not where we go to school. We go to Rose River High school. Magic school is only for after school.

Phoebe: I thought magic school was an all day thing.

Camron: Maybe in your time. But ever since Wyatt took over the world so many kids have been coming to magic school that it was almost shut down from being so full.

Paige: That's terrible.

Camron: Tell me about it. Ryder has been getting into so much trouble at the human school we're at now.

Paige: Who's Ryder?

Camron: You guys never have met Ryder have you? He's Jessie's boyfriend.

Paige: What do you know, Jessie has a boyfriend. How long have they been together?

Camron: Not long, a couple of months now.

Piper: What's he like?

Camron: He's very protective of Jessie and he cares about her a lot.

Piper: I could have guessed that. What's he like? Would I approve or wouldn't I?

Camron's forehead wrinkled as he thought about it. Ryder wasn't someone to bring home to your mother, but he was a nice guy.

Camron: I really don't know if you would like him or not. We may be best friends, but he's not like me at all.

Piper glanced at Phoebe and Paige, who shrugged.

Camron: Anyway, do you know if Jamie's here?

Paige: She said she had to get to a meeting.

Jamie: I'm back.

Jamie walked out of a room brushing her hair. She smiled when she saw Camron and walked over to him.

Jamie: Mom, what are all of you guys doing here? You didn't follow me and Jessie did you?

Piper: Sorry honey.

Jamie sighed and threw her brush on the living room couch.

Jamie: It's alright. I can't really tell you what to do, can I?

Jamie grabbed her book bag off of the back of the chair Paige was sitting in.

Jamie: I thought I heard Chris talking to someone.

Camron: Ready to go?

Jamie nodded as she put her book bag on.

Jamie: I guess I'll see you guys later.

Paige: Where's Jessie?

Jamie: She's probably dropping Taylor off at school. She's going to meet up with us later.

Jamie quickly grabbed a piece of toast before she hurried back over to Camron.

Jamie: Bye, Mom. Phoebe. Paige.

The charmed ones waved goodbye just as Camron and Jamie disappeared into thin air. They knew for a fact that Camron could teleport.

Paige: So, what do we do now?

Piper: I guess we wait.

Phoebe: You guys can wait. I'm snooping.

Phoebe stood up and rushed off to go search the many rooms in the house.

Paige: She's very nosy.

Piper: You can say that again.

Rose River High school- Morning

Jamie sighed as she sat in the cafeteria. Her school day so far was a total drag and she would go nuts by the end of the day.

Jamie: I hate school. It's just a brilliant excuse for parents to get rid of their kids.

Camron: Hello, Jamie. We don't have parents.

Jamie: So, it's punishment then.

Jessie chuckled at Jamie's attitude and took a sip of her soda.

Jessie: Stop complaining. We have gym next. You can kick some boys' ass at basketball. That will make you happy.

Jamie: Speaking of happy. Where's your mister cheer me up?

Jessie: Ryder? Oh, he's in the principal's office.

Camron: What did he do now?

Jessie: Went off at Mr. Murphy for insulting me.

Jamie: That teacher really hates you doesn't he?

Jessie: He doesn't like Chris. He decides to take it out on me since Chris doesn't go here anymore.

Ryder: And I loved shouting at him for it to.

Jessie shot her head around to see her boyfriend standing behind her. Ryder was about Camron's height and looked a lot like him. They were cousins after all. Ryder had brown hair like Camron, but with red highlights. And his eyes were emerald, not brown.

Jessie: What took you so long?

Ryder: I got a lecture and detention. No big deal. I've had worse.

Ryder pulled out a chair next to Jessie and plopped down on it. Jessie smiled at him before giving him a kiss.

Jessie: You just look for trouble don't you?

Ryder: I hate this school. I'm kind of trying to get kicked out.

Jamie: Could you imagine what would happen if anyone found out we were witches?

Camron: Could you imagine how freaked out they would be knowing I was a vampire to?

All of them chuckled at the idea. Their school was one of the holiest in the world and the principal would probably burn them at the stake if anyone knew they were witches.

Jamie: I could just hear Heather Malone. 'You can save yourself from being a messenger for the devil. Look away from satin.'

Jessie: She is such a holy roller.

Heather: Oh, am I?

Jessie turned around and saw Heather Malone standing behind her with her friends. Heather was one of those popular girls who looked like they stepped out of a movie: Perfectly done bleach blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and stylish clothes.

Jamie: What do you want, Heather?

Heather smiled sweetly at Jamie. Jamie knew under that smile Heather was calling her something dirty.

Heather: I just wanted to invite you and Jessie to a slumber party I'm having tonight. The theme is cheerleading. So, you need to dress like cheerleaders. You know, do your hair and wear nice clothes.

Jamie bit her lip to stop from saying something that would get her in trouble. What was Heather's beef with her and her friends?

Heather took two invitations out of her expensive purse and handed them to Jessie and Jamie.

Heather: By the way for you boys. There's a party for the jocks tonight if you want to go.

Ryder dropped his head back so he could see Heather.

Ryder: For your information Heather, we aren't jocks. Do I look like a jock to you?

Heather ran her eyes over Ryder's torn jeans, motorcycle shirt, and biker boots. He was defiantly not a jock.

Heather: I don't look like Jamie or Jessie, but I still go to gym.

Jamie and Jessie looked at each other. Did Heather just say what they thought she said?

Jessie: What's that suppose to mean?

Jamie: She's calling us fat, Jess.

Heather gasped and placed a hand over her heart.

Heather: I would never do that. You may be a little heavier than me of course. But I wouldn't call you fat.

Jamie: You know what, Heather? You can't say that we're fatter than you when your ass is bigger than your entire body.

Heather's smile was torn from her face and she frowned evilly at Jamie.

Heather: I pray for you sometimes, Jamie. It's not your fault that you were born with a serious problem in your system.

Jamie growled and jumped out of her seat. Camron quickly grabbed her arms and pulled her back down.

Ryder: Heather, please get out of here. No offense, but we all think you're a serious bitch.

Heather gasped big time and stumbled back a bit. Jessie, Jamie, and Camron all laughed while Ryder just looked at Heather with a straight face.

Heather: You defiantly need saving, Ryder Gannon. I don't even think the Lord loves you.

Ryder: At least I'm not alone there.

Heather blew out her hot air before spinning on her heels and walking away with her two friends behind her.

Camron: You just couldn't resist.

Ryder: That was the only thing I could think of to get rid of her. Besides, it felt good.

Jessie: So, are we still meeting up at magic school after school?

Jamie: I have to pick up Taylor and Isabelle. I'll be over to magic school after that.

Camron: I got to go meet up with Vincent before I go.

Ryder: I'll be there after my detention. Maybe I should skip it.

Jessie: No, you're in enough trouble. Principal Reed will have a field day making up another punishment.

Ryder smirked and gave a single chuckle.

Ryder: You're right about that.

The lunch bell rang and Camron looked at his watch.

Camron: I got to hurry and get to my next class. See ya.

Camron gave Jamie a kiss before grabbing his stuff and hurrying out of the cafeteria.

Ryder: Well, I'm going to book. Catch you later.

Jessie pulled Ryder into a kiss before he could get his stuff. When Jessie pulled away Ryder gave her a smile and picked up his book bag and skateboard.

Ryder: Have a nice day guys.

Jamie: You to.

Ryder rolled away on his skateboard and out of the cafeteria.

Jessie: I still can't believe mom, Paige, and Phoebe followed us.

Jamie: It's not that hard to believe. Remember we take after them.

Jessie chuckled and picked up her book bag.

Jessie: Let's get to gym.

Jamie: Time to kick some boy's ass.

Chris' House- Afternoon

Piper and Paige sat on the couch as they watched TV. Phoebe was still snooping around the house. She was looking for clues, trying to put the whole future together.

Piper: Knock it off, Phoebe.

Paige: What are you trying to find?

Phoebe: Something that will tell us about our futures.

Piper and Paige jumped when they heard the front door open. And who else walked in but Jacob.

Jacob: Chris wasn't kidding when he called.

Piper: Phoebe, you're precious son is here.

Everyone heard Phoebe's running footsteps before she appeared in the hallway. Seeing her oldest son, Phoebe squealed and ran over to him. Phoebe pulled Jacob into a tight hug.

Jacob: I'm happy to see you to.

Phoebe: I've missed you so much.

Jacob: You don't have to kill me to prove it.

Phoebe pulled away and grinned at Jacob.

Phoebe: How have you been? I've been worried sick about you ever since you went back to the future.

Jacob: I'm fine, really.

Phoebe: Are you still that stubborn and mad as hell boy that I said bye to last time?

Jacob chuckled and shook his head.

Jacob: I'm still stubborn, but I'm better. I promise.

Phoebe: Good. How are Fi and Matt?

Jacob: They're good. Matt's a teenager now.

Phoebe: Oh my god. He's thirteen now, isn't he?

Jacob nodded.

Jacob: What are you guys doing here?

Paige: We came to check on our kids of course. By the way, how's Roxy?

Jacob: Moody. She hates school.

Paige: Sounds like Roxy.

Piper turned the TV off and stood up.

Piper: Jacob, Wyatt hasn't come after any of you guys again, has he?

Jacob glanced down for a second. He wasn't going to lie to his aunt, especially in front of his mom.

Jacob: He's gotten close to finding us a couple of times. And it's hard to go out sometimes. But we're safe enough.

Piper nodded, unable to find her voice. She knew Jacob was sugar-coating what was really going on. At the moment she kind of wished the old Jacob was here. Six months again Jacob wouldn't have held anything back.

Bianca: Look who's here.

Everyone spun around and saw a very pregnant Bianca standing in the kitchen. By the look on her face she wasn't too surprised to see them.

Piper: (to Phoebe and Paige) I hope she is different than last time. If she's not, we got a problem.

(REVIEW!)


	5. Ryder's Family Troubles

Future-Chris' House- Afternoon

Piper quickly stepped forward and put her hands up. She knew Bianca could easily kill her if she wanted to. She hoped that she wouldn't.

Piper: Please tell me Chris told you what was going on.

Bianca raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows and just smiled at Piper.

Bianca: Of course he told me. If he hadn't I probably would have killed you by now.

Bianca turned around and walked over to the refrigerator. Piper just looked at her sisters and shrugged. Maybe Bianca had changed since the last time they met.

Bianca: Can I get you something to drink?

Piper shook her head and walked a little closer to Bianca. She was still worried that Bianca was not what she seemed to be.

Piper: We've already had something to drink.

Bianca nodded with a smile and took a carton of milk out of the refrigerator. After taking a cup out of a cabinet she poured herself some of the milk.

Bianca: It's okay. I'm different than the last time we saw each other.

Phoebe: Oh, we weren't worried about that.

Bianca looked at her and Phoebe saw that she knew she was lying.

Bianca: Uh huh. I know that's not true. I wouldn't trust myself either. Besides, I can't do anything to bad with this baby. She's doesn't like for mommy to do bad things.

Bianca lovingly rubbed her stomach. Piper couldn't help but smile. She knew that feeling. She had the same feeling when she was pregnant. Bianca did seem a lot less dangerous.

Piper: How many months?

Bianca: Excuse me?

Piper: How many months pregnant are you?

Bianca: Oh, nine months.

Piper was surprised. The baby was about to be born? Piper couldn't be suspicious of Bianca now. She was about to have a baby.

Paige: When is the baby expected?

Bianca: Somewhere between this month and next month.

Phoebe: Do you have a name picked out?

Bianca nodded as she took a sip of her milk.

Bianca: Anastasia.

Phoebe: That's a pretty name.

Piper: What if it is accidentally a boy?

Bianca: We already thought about that. His name would be Mitchell.

Paige: Well somebody's prepared.

Bianca: I just want to be prepared this time. The last time I was pregnant I didn't really know about it till I started getting bigger. Everything I did wrong I want to do right this time.

Piper: It looks like you did pretty well with Isabelle.

Bianca: I know. It's just not easy raising children in a world ruled by their uncle.

Piper watched as Bianca started to make a sandwich. She knew Bianca was probably craving some weird combo of different foods like she had when she was pregnant.

Piper: What kind of sandwich is that?

Bianca: An ice cream, cookies, banana, cinnamon, and peanut butter sandwich.

That did sound kind of good now that Piper thought of it.

Piper: Make me one if you don't mind.

Suddenly Camron teleported into the living room and fell to the floor.

Phoebe: Oh my god. Camron, are you okay?

She hurried over to him and helped him up.

Camron: Yeah, I'm fine.

Paige: What happened?

Camron: It's crazy down at magic school. Somehow some demons got in. The teachers are handling it.

Jacob, who had been quiet till now, walked over to Camron.

Jacob: No one got hurt did they?

Camron: Not that I know of. I almost got hit with several fireballs.

Piper: That's why you teleported here?

Camron: No, they need Jacob as a substitute. The demons are probably gone by now.

Paige: You wouldn't mind if we go to magic school with you guys?

Camron: I guess you can come. It should be safe by now.

Phoebe glanced at Bianca, who was busy making a sandwich for Piper. She still didn't trust Bianca, but she thought it would be ok for the woman to come along.

Phoebe: Are you going to come, Bianca?

Bianca looked up at Phoebe and licked peanut butter off of her fingers.

Bianca: Uh, sure. I guess so.

Bianca quickly put her and Piper's sandwiches in zip lock bags.

Bianca: Here you go, Piper.

She handed Piper her sandwich.

Piper: Thank you.

Camron: Let's go then.

Magic School- Afternoon

Camron teleported in with Jacob while Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orbed in and Bianca shimmered. Two ten year old girls nearly ran Paige over as they ran down the hallway. The whole magic school was full of kids of all ages. It was amazing how much magic school had changed.

Phoebe: Wow, there are certainly a lot of kids.

Camron: Yeah, that's for sure.

Roxy: Mom?

Paige spun around to see her daughter hurrying over to her. A huge grin crossed Paige's face. She had missed Roxy so much since the last time they had seen each other.

Paige: Roxy.

As soon as Roxy had reached her, Paige grabbed her daughter and pulled her into a hug.

Paige: I've missed you so much.

Roxy: I know mom. I've missed you just as much.

Paige pulled away from Roxy to get a good look at her. Roxy was still a rebel as Paige could see. Roxy hadn't changed her famous black hair with bright red highlights. The only thing different was that she now had blue and dark purple highlights as well.

Paige: You added more highlights?

Roxy glanced at her multicolor hair and smirked.

Roxy: Chill mom. The blue and purple are just temporary. I decided to try the look out first before I make them permanent.

Paige: Who ever said you could make them permanent?

Roxy frowned at her mom and crossed her arms. She looked too much like Paige when she did this.

Roxy: Come on mom. That's not fair. I get highlights all the time.

Paige: Yeah, your red highlights. I don't approve of you adding two more colors.

Roxy: You die your hair all the time.

Paige: Normal colors honey.

Roxy let out a frustrated growl which didn't go by well with Paige.

Paige: Excuse me, what was that?

Roxy: What was what?

Paige copied Roxy's growl and Roxy just shrugged.

Roxy: Forget it. I'm fifteen. I need to start making my own decisions.

Paige: You can make your own decisions when I'm dead and in the ground.

Roxy smirked again and looked at Paige.

Roxy: Technically, that's already happened mom.

Paige: Don't get smart with me Roxanne.

Roxy: I'm just telling you the straight up true. If you don't like it, sorry.

Paige: Don't make me ground you.

While Paige and Roxy continued to go at it Phoebe whispered in Piper's ear.

Phoebe: Some things never change.

Piper and Phoebe glanced to the right as they heard orbing. Seconds later blue orbs appeared and formed into Jessie and Jamie. Jessie was the first to spot her mother and aunt.

Jessie: What are you guys doing here?

Piper: Well, we thought we would pay you a visit.

Everyone looked up when they heard heels clicking over the sounds of happy children. Sam walked into the room wearing teacher's robes and had her hair pinned up in two chopsticks. She smiled when she spotted the charmed ones and stopped in front of them.

Sam: Hi, I'm Sam Chambers.

Piper shook her hand and started to introduce herself and her sisters.

Piper: I'm Piper Halliwell. These are...

Sam: Oh, I know who you are. I'm a friend of Chris'.

Piper: We've probably met somewhere in your past, haven't we?

Sam: Yes, we met a long time ago. I was very young then.

Phoebe: What are you talking about? You're still very young.

Sam smiled at Phoebe and pointed down the hall.

Sam: It's pretty loud in here because of all the kids. Maybe we should go somewhere quieter.

Sam led Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Jessie, Jamie, Roxy, and Camron over to an empty room while Jacob went off to go teach a class.

Paige: You teach here?

Sam: I only help out on certain days. Before I forget. There someone that wants to see you, Piper.

Piper raised her eyebrows when she heard this.

Piper: Who?

Taylor: Mom.

Piper spun around and saw her youngest daughter running over to her.

Piper: Taylor!

Once Taylor reached Piper she hugged her mother tightly, happy to see her. Piper couldn't believe she was seeing her baby girl again and kissed Taylor.

Taylor: I missed you mom.

Piper: I hope so. I've missed you just as much.

After much hugging and kisses, Piper and Taylor pulled apart. Piper couldn't believe how much her youngest had grown. Taylor, who use to be a short little thing, had grown quite a lot over the last few moths. And her dark brown hair that use to come down to her middle back was now at her low back. Taylor also didn't look as scared as she use to. When Piper had first met Taylor she was so scared because of everything the future Wyatt had done.

Piper: How have you been?

Taylor: Good. I can't believe you're here. I've waited so long to see you again.

Piper: I know honey. I've hoped to see you again for such a long time. Now I finally get to see my baby again.

Taylor: Hey, I'm not a baby anymore. I'm nine years old now.

Piper: Oh my god, that's right. I'm just going to have to take you out a get you a birthday present.

Taylor gasped, her eyes growing wide.

Taylor: Really, is it going to be big?

Piper: Hey, don't get greedy now.

Taylor just laughed and flipped her long hair out of her face. Since the future Piper had died a month after Taylor was born the girl tried to spend as much time as possible with this Piper. She missed her mom so much it hurt sometimes.

Rider's House- Afternoon

Rider sighed as he washed the dishes. His mother had had a lot of work at her new job and he tried to do as much for her as possible.

Annabelle: Hey sweetie.

Ryder put down a rag and turned to see his mom walk in the front door. What was she doing home this early? Hell, he wasn't complaining. He missed his mom sometimes as busy as she was.

Ryder: What are you doing home? I thought you weren't getting off till later tonight.

Annabelle: I got the day off. My boss finally cut me a break.

Ryder: That's great mom. You need some rest.

Annabelle: No I don't.

Annabelle walked over to Ryder and gave him a kiss in the cheek.

Annabelle: What I want to do is spend a day with my favorite guy.

Ryder smiled at her and nodded.

Ryder: Alright, where do you want to go?

Annabelle: Movies sound good?

Ryder: Sure, if you're not too tired.

Annabelle: I'm old, Ryder. Not dead.

Ryder rolled his eyes and continued cleaning off the dishes.

Annabelle: What are you doing?

Annabelle turned off the sink water and took the dish rag from Ryder.

Ryder: What does it look like? I was cleaning the dishes.

Annabelle: How many times have we been over this? You have your chores and I have mine. Cleaning the dishes is my job.

Ryder: I just want to help you mom. I feel like a burden sometimes.

Annabelle looked heartbroken as she cupped his face in her hands.

Annabelle: How can you think that? You're the most important think in my life. You know that.

Ryder: I know I mean a lot to you mom. It's just, you do so much for me and I feel I need to give back to you. I became so much trouble for you after dad left...

Annabelle: Stop that!

Ryder jumped at his mother's sudden outburst. She never snapped at him unless he really got her mad.

Annabelle: You have not been trouble. You've been a perfect angel considering what's happened. Stop thinking you chased your father away. I chased him away and he wanted to leave anyway. It's his loss.

Ryder: I heard him mom. He left because of me. He hated me. He said I was a mistake.

Annabelle looked shocked and hurt at the same time as she ran a loving hand over Ryder's brown hair that had burgundy highlights just like her hair.

Annabelle: I didn't know you heard that part. He was mad, Ryder. He didn't mean it. He was saying that I was a slut and that since you came from me you were a mistake. He's a bastard, you know that right?

Ryder: Where do you think I get it?

Annabelle and Ryder smiled at each other and Annabelle gave Ryder a kiss on the forehead.

Annabelle: Remember, you are the only man I need. If you left I wouldn't know what I would do. Don't ever think you have to pay back some debt to me or that I don't care about you. Do understand me?

Ryder: Yes, mom. I get it.

Annabelle: Good.

Annabelle stared at Ryder's face. God, he looked so much like his father. Ryder had her hair and eyes, but the face was all his father's.

Ryder: I'm sorry.

Annabelle: For what?

Ryder: For everything I've ever done.

Annabelle rolled her eyes, which Ryder had gotten from her to.

Annabelle: If you apologize one more time you're grounded. You have done nothing wrong. Now move your ass and go put on your shoes so we go to the movies.

Ryder chuckled and nodded before walking off to his room. His mom deserved so much more than she had. She worked hard everyday at her job, which I point out is being a maid at a nearby hotel. Ryder knew he was hard to handle for a fact. His mom always had to come down to the school because he was getting in trouble. But still, she for some reason loved to spoil him all the time. Ryder didn't like being spoiled. It made him feel guilty. No matter what his mother said, Ryder knew he was the reason why his father had left. Ryder's father was defiantly a bastard as Annabelle had said. Jackson Rubell was one of the worst vampires Ryder had ever met. After the son of a bitch had left Ryder had immediately changed his last name. Now he went by his mother's maiden name, Gannon. His father had never come back after the day he left, but Ryder had seen him one time a couple of years ago. His father had gotten worse than he had been when he was still with Annabelle. One time the bastard even tried to bit Ryder's neck. Ryder wasn't born a vampire. He was totally pure of the curse. Luckily, Annabelle had been there and had used her powers on Jackson to get him off of Ryder, who was only five at the time and couldn't defend himself very much. That when Jackson left. He saw that Annabelle would rather protect Ryder than make him happy. Ryder hated himself for that day.

Ryder pulled on his boots and was about to put on his leather jacket when he heard his mother scream.

Ryder: Mom!

Fear flooded into Ryder's body as he jumped off of his bed and race over to his door. He ran down the hall and skidded to a halt when he saw why his mother had screamed. Wyatt and a dozen of his demons stood in the living room. One of the demons had his arm wrapped around Annabelle's neck, holding her still.

Rider: What the hell are you doing here! Let my mom go!

Wyatt looked at Ryder and slowly walked towards him. Ryder knew the power Wyatt had but stood his ground. He wouldn't show fear. They had his mom and he was going to kill whoever he had to to keep her safe.

Wyatt: It's nice to see you again, Ryder.

Ryder: Cut the bullshit, Wyatt. You want something. I know it.

Wyatt smiled and sighed. Ryder didn't like that. It wasn't a good sign.

Wyatt: You know what I want.

Of course Ryder knew what he wanted. Wyatt wanted to know where all the witches were that fought against him and he wanted to know where Jessie and her family were. Ryder couldn't tell Wyatt. He wouldn't do that to Jessie. He loved her to much.

Ryder: Forget it. You'll never get it out of me. Now, get the fuck out of my house.

Wyatt: I'm sorry you feel that way. Maybe you'll feel differently after my demons have had a little fun with your mother.

Ryder's heart stopped and he looked at his mother when he heard he scream again. The demon holding her hand lifted her over his shoulder and was about to shimmer out.

Ryder: No, let her go!

Ryder ran at the demon but three of Wyatt's other demons grabbed him and held onto him. Ryder watched helplessly as the demon with his mom shimmered out. Ryder struggled to get free and shot a hate filled look at Wyatt.

Ryder: What the hell are you going to do with her! She didn't do anything wrong! Let her go!

Wyatt walked closer to Ryder and stared into his eyes.

Wyatt: You'll get her back when I get what I want.

Ryder knew Wyatt was telling the truth. He would never let go of his mom if he didn't spill the locations of the witches and Jessie's family. Ryder closed his eyes as sadness overtook him. What was he suppose to do? There was no way out of this.

Ryder: I beg you, Wyatt. I might give you you're information if you don't hurt my mom.

Wyatt: I was never going to hurt her. I was just going to let my demons have a little fun.

Ryder: (enraged) I know what that means you sick bastard! If one of those demons even touches my mom the wrong way you'll have hell to pay.

Wyatt smiled and let a cold chuckle flow from his mouth.

Wyatt: Okay, I'll tell my demons to stay away from your dear mommy for now. But I won't wait forever for that information. You have one day.

Ryder still didn't feel any better. His mom was in the hands of Wyatt and those goddamn demons could be doing something horrible to her. Once again, Ryder felt guilty. It was his fault this was happening to his mom. She never hurt anyone and she didn't deserve to be hurt.

Wyatt:(to the demons) Release him.

The demons did release Ryder and stepped away. Ryder glared angrily at Wyatt and closed his hands into fists. He wanted to attack Wyatt so bad. But he couldn't do that while Wyatt was in charge of what did and didn't happen to his beloved mother.

Ryder: Leave!

Wyatt glanced at his demons and gave them a nod. The demons shimmered out, leaving Wyatt and Ryder alone.

Wyatt: Cheer up, Ryder. Just to show that I'm a fair guy, I'll let you have one parent back.

Ryder frowned at that and didn't understand. What tricks was Wyatt playing?

Ryder: What are you talking about?

Jackson: Hello son.

Ryder spun around so fast he nearly fell over. Fire boiled his blood as he stared into the eyes of the man he had hated for twelve very long years. Jackson smirked down at Ryder and looked at his with his blood colored eyes.

Ryder: Get out of here bastard!

Jackson growled with anger and backhanded Ryder with such force that Ryder was knocked off of his feet. Ryder groaned as he spit blood out of his mouth and glared madly at his father as he backed up. He couldn't help but admit he was a little afraid of his father.

Wyatt: Well, I think I'll leave you two alone.

Wyatt orbed out and Jackson turned his attention back to Ryder, who was still backing away from him.

Jackson: Don't tell me you're afraid.

Ryder couldn't bring himself to speak. He was too shocked so he shook his head instead. Jackson didn't believe him.

Jackson: We've got a lot of years to make up. Let's start now.

When Jackson started coming over to him Ryder scrambled to get away, but he wasn't fast enough. Jackson caught him by the hair and yanked hard. Ryder cried out and grabbed Jackson's hands to pull them off.

Jackson: You took you're mother away from me, you little shit! I'm going to make you understand what it feels like!

Jackson roughly released Ryder's hair, letting the boy drop back onto the floor. Ryder stared up at his father's angry red eyes and knew that this was only the beginning.


	6. The Drunk And The Bloody Warning

Barbershop- Afternoon

Isabelle sat on a table eating a cookie while she watched Chris cut a man's hair.

Isabelle: Daddy, can I have another cookie?

Chris glanced up and Isabelle already knew his answer.

Chris: I don't think so. You've had enough already.

Isabelle finished off her cookie and returned her thumb to her mouth as she got off of the table she was sitting on.

Isabelle: Are you almost through? We have to pick up Shane.

Chris frowned at what Isabelle said and put down the scissors he was using.

Chris: What do you mean we have to pick up Shane? Isn't your Aunt Rachel picking her up?

Isabelle: Shane said that Aunt Rachel couldn't pick her up because she was too tired and dizzy or something like that.

Chris sighed in frustration and shook his head. Rachel was always doing this. That woman was so damn lazy and messed up.

Chris: Alright, we'll pick Shane up on the way home.

Isabelle: What's a hang over, daddy?

Chris wasn't about to answer that one.

Chris: You'll find out when you get older.

The man who was getting his haircut cleared his throat, getting Chris and Isabelle's attention.

Man: Sorry to interrupt. But I just want to get my hair cut.

A woman not too much older than Chris walked out of the back room and over to the man.

Woman: Come on, Dennis. I'll take you.

Dennis stood up and followed the woman over to another chair.

Chris: Thanks, Nikki.

Nikki: I'll take your customers. You need to get home to your wife anyway.

Chris: Get your jacket, Isabelle.

Isabelle put her jacket on just as Chris put his on.

Chris: Where did Shane go, Isabelle?

Isabelle: She's at basketball practice.

Chris: Okay. Let's go.

Isabelle took Chris' hand and they walked out of the barbershop.

Jefferson Raven Elementary School- Afternoon

Shane Halliwell sat in a tree outside of her school looking around for somebody. She didn't know who exactly was picking her up. She knew her mom wasn't going to get her. Her mom never spent any time with her anymore.

Chris: Shane.

Shane looked down and smiled when she saw Chris.

Shane: Hi, Uncle Chris. Hi, Isabelle.

Shane jumped down from the tree and hugged her uncle.

Chris: Why didn't your mom call me and tell me I was supposed to pick you up?

Shane: I don't know. She's probably sleeping. That's all she does lately.

Chris: Forget about it. Let's just get you home.

Chris walked while Shane and Isabelle ran up ahead playing tag. Chris watched Shane and noticed she was looking more like her father everyday. Chris grimaced at the thought. He remembered the day Wyatt had come home and said that he had gotten Rachel pregnant. Both Wyatt and Rachel were only seventeen at the time. Wyatt had abandoned Rachel and Shane when Shane was three. After that Rachel just lost it and got into drinking and drugs. She hadn't stopped and was still doing it. The lazy woman was probably at home now with a bottle of Whiskey.

It pained Chris to look at Shane. She had Wyatt's long curly blond hair and his baby blue eyes. Luckily, Shane wanted nothing to do with Wyatt.

Chris didn't like that Shane had to stay with her mother. Rachel was so irresponsible that it was just plain wrong. She was always drunk or high and she never took care of Shane.

Rachel's apartment- Night

Chris knocked on Rachel's door as Shane and Isabelle played patti cake. Chris could hear Rachel moving around and a small groan. Soon the door opened and Chris saw the face of his sister in law. Rachel looked horrible. Over the years she had gotten worse and worse. In high school she was one of the hottest girls around. Now she looked like she wanted to die. Her red hair was a mess, there were dark circles and bags under her hazel eyes, and her clothes looked more like rags.

Rachel: Chris, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you for over a month.

Chris: I'm dropping off your kid. You know the one you were suppose to pick up.

Rachel sluggishly brushed her hair out of her face and turned to look at Shane. Shane stared up at her mother and backed up a bit as if afraid to go near Rachel.

Rachel: Oh, yeah. You had soccer practice today.

Shane: Basketball, mom.

Rachel: Well, get in here.

Shane quickly hurried past her mother and into the apartment. Rachel watched her ran off to her room before turning back to Chris.

Rachel: Thanks for bringing her home. I totally forgot.

Chris: It wouldn't be the first time.

Rachel ignored him and looked at Isabelle.

Rachel: Hi, honey. How have you been?

Isabelle: Fine, Aunt Rachel.

Isabelle slipped behind Chris and grabbed a hold of his hand. She didn't really like her aunt anymore.

Chris: Rachel, how could you forget to pick Shane up again? She's eight.

Rachel: Anyone can make a mistake.

Chris: She's your daughter, Rachel.

Chris glanced down and spotted a wine bottle in Rachel's hand. He should have known she would be drinking.

Chris: You need to take responsibility for your daughter and stop all this drinking you're doing. It's bad enough you do drugs.

Rachel rolled her eyes and took a drink of her wine.

Rachel: Listen, it was your fool of a brother who got me here. So don't come around here telling me what I should and should not be doing.

Chris: You got yourself here the minute you pulled off your skirt. Shane didn't do anything wrong so don't punish her.

Rachel: She's fine. Her dad's the one who is messing up her life. He walked out on the both of us.

Chris knew that he was about to go off at Rachel so he turned around and looked at Isabelle.

Chris: Honey, go wait for me down the hall.

Isabelle nodded and walked away from her dad and aunt.

Chris: Rachel, stop blaming this on Wyatt. I know he was wrong to walk out on you guys but he was not the one that turned you into a walking mess.

Rachel growled and took another drink from the bottle in her hand. Sick of watching her drinking, Chris snatched the bottle out of Rachel's hand and threw it at the nearest wall where it shattered into a million pieces.

Rachel: Hey that was a goddamn new bottle of wine!

Chris: Who gives a damn! You need to stop this, for Shane.

Rachel just lost at that moment and slapped Chris. She tried to slap him again, but Chris grabbed both of her wrists and held them down.

Chris: Jeez, how much alcohol have you had today?

Rachel: What does it matter!

Rachel struggled to hit Chris again. He continued to hold onto her. Rachel must have drunk a hell of lot because she was just crazy right now.

Chris: You're crazy.

Chris was getting fed up with Rachel. Rachel shrieked in shock as Chris suddenly lifted her onto his shoulder.

Rachel: Put me down!

Chris carried Rachel into the apartment and into her bedroom.

Rachel: Let me go!

Chris: As you wish.

Chris dropped Rachel onto her bed and she looked up at him with hateful eyes.

Rachel: What the hell did you think you were doing?

Chris: Take a nap. You need it.

Rachel: I don't have to do anything you say!

Rachel got off of the bed but Chris just pushed her back down.

Chris: You're staying right here, Rachel. You're drunk goddamn it.

Chris walked out of Rachel's room and closed the door. Just as Rachel got off of her bed Chris magically locked the door.

Rachel: Let me out of here!

Chris: I can't let Shane stay around you when you're like this. I'm taking Shane with me. I'll bring her back when you're a least a little sober.

Rachel continued to bang on her door as Chris walked over to Shane's room.

Chris: Shane.

Shane's door opened and she came out of her room.

Shane: Yeah, Uncle Chris?

Shane glanced at her mother's door as she heard Rachel's screams.

Chris: Get your toys and stuff. You're coming over to my house until your mom is better.

Shane: Cool.

Shane ran back into her room and got her backpack and stuff. Once she came back out of her room Chris gave her her jacket. Shane put on her jacket and glanced at her mother's door again.

Shane: Is she going to be okay?

Chris: I hope so. Let's go. Isabelle is waiting for us.

Shane took Chris' hand and they walked out of the apartment.

Shane: Bye mom.

Chris' House- Night

Everybody was busy doing something at the time. Piper and Bianca were in the kitchen cooking diner, Taylor, Phoebe, and Paige sat in the living room watching TV, and Camron, Jessie, and Jamie sat at the kitchen table swinging a scrying crystal.

Camron: I'm surprised we haven't found those demons yet. They can't block us. They're not that powerful.

Jessie glanced up at Camron as she stopped swinging the crystal. Camron saw the look on her face and shrugged.

Camron: What?

Jessie: I read your mind. Chill, we'll find the rest of the demons that were at magic school.

Camron: Has anyone heard from Ryder? He never showed up at magic school.

Jamie: Maybe he stopped by his mom's job to see her.

Jamie looked at Jessie, who continued to swing the scrying crystal and drummed her nails on the table. Jamie knew her sister was freaking out on the inside. Over the last few months Wyatt had gotten very close to finding all of them and Ryder wasn't one to go off somewhere without informing Jessie because he knew she was such a worry wart.

(Jamie): Calm down, Jess. He's fine and you know it.

Jessie looked at her sister when she heard the message in her head. She smiled at her, grateful for some comfort.

(Jessie): I know he's probably okay. It's just, you know how Ryder is. He isn't afraid to go out in the streets and do stuff that will lead Wyatt to him.

(Jamie): Even if he isn't as cautious as us he wouldn't get himself caught that easily. Ryder's smarter than that.

(Jessie): I just got this gut feeling that something has happened to him. Ryder's got a lot on his mind and he's not as careful as he use to be. You don't think Wyatt sensed him do you?

(Jamie): You know that's not possible. We put a shield over Ryder's home like we did with Camron's and ours. He and his mom are safe. Stop worrying yourself. He's okay, trust me.

Jessie nodded and sighed as she went back to scrying. Jamie saw that her sister was still scared and closed her eyes. Putting a hand to her temple she concentrated on finding Ryder's thoughts. Jessie was a stronger telepath, but she was so impatient right now she could barely scry. Jamie searched the area around Ryder's house, guessing that he might be there. She had to work twice as hard to sense if he was in his house or not. Jamie was one of the only people who were allowed to sense pass the spell protecting Ryder's house. Finally Jamie heard Ryder's thoughts.

(Ryder): I'm a dead man, I know it.

Jamie frowned and shivered at Ryder's thought. Maybe he was in trouble. Jamie's eyes shot open when she heard a thud. Jessie gave a frustrated sigh as she dropped the scrying crystal on the table.

Jessie: That's it. I'm going to go get him.

Jamie: He's at his house. I followed his thought trail and tracked him down.

Jessie: I know. I tapped into your mind the minute you started. Thanks for the help.

Jamie nodded just before Jessie orbed out. Jamie wasn't about to tell her sister about what she had heard while inside Ryder's mind. She bit her nail thinking that maybe she should follow Jessie incase there was any trouble. Nah, Jessie could handle herself.

Ryder's house- Night

Jessie's orbs appeared in the living room and she looked around. She didn't see Ryder anywhere, but she could sense that he was here.

Jessie: Ryder?

Jessie walked around, searching every room she passed. She didn't see him anywhere. Where was he and why wasn't he answering?

Jessie: Ryder, where are you?

Jessie focused on reading Ryder's thoughts. She scanned the house for any thought, but didn't get anything. She shivered though when she felt the presence of another. It wasn't Ryder, she knew that. He had a warm sort of contained feeling. Whoever else was there felt cold and had a wave of anger washing over them. Jessie moved away from the cold feeling and went on the other direction. She knew Ryder was here but where the hell was he?

Jessie: Ryder?

Jessie jumped a little when she heard a noise coming from the room next to her. She knew that this was Ryder's mother's room. Maybe he was in there. Just incase Annabelle was in there instead, Jessie knocked on the door.

Jessie: Hello?

No one answered and Jessie slowly opened the door. No one was inside and Jessie frowned. She knew she had sensed someone in here. She was loosing it more and more everyday. Jessie quickly turned around when she sensed someone else. Jessie walked out of Annabelle's room and down the hall. As she walked more she felt the feeling of someone get closer. Jessie jumped back and gasped with a hand over her mouth as she stopped in front of a bathroom door.

Jessie: Holy…

The bathroom door was covered in blood and Jessie couldn't help but turned away for a moment. When she looked back she read the message written on the door in blood.

Jessie: You can't hide forever. It's only a matter of time. There's a little gift for Jessie inside.

Jessie realized that whoever wrote this sick message had to know her. Could it be Wyatt? He was the only one she could think of that was looking for her. Jessie glanced down at the doorknob. She knew by the bloody words that there was something inside of the bathroom that someone wanted her to see or get. She was actually afraid to even touch the doorknob. She didn't want to see what was on the other side of that door. But something was pulling her towards the bathroom. A strong feeling of curiosity filled her and she grabbed the doorknob. She slowly turned it and finally after a long pause started to open the door. Jessie couldn't bring her eyes to look up or open, afraid she might see something horrible.

Jessie: Come on, you can do this. What are you so afraid of?

Jessie took a deep breathe before she lifted her eyelids. Jessie was so surprised to see that there was nothing wrong that she laughed. If this was Wyatt trying to scare her, he wasn't doing a very good job. Jessie was about to walk out of the bathroom when she frowned and turned back around. The shower curtain was closed but Jessie could make out something behind it. She sighed and slowly started walking over to the shower. With a shaky hand, Jessie grabbed a hold of the shower curtain. Once again she froze, afraid she was going to see something bad.

Jessie: I got to get this over with.

With one finally deep breathe Jessie pulled back the shower curtain. When Jessie looked up her eyes nearly left their sockets and she screamed. Jessie was so terrified that she tripped and fell to the floor. She scrambled back and covered her mouth to stop from screaming. Jessie stopped backing up when her back hit a wall and she stared in horror at the sight before her. Tears flooded Jessie's eyes and ran down her cheeks. How could she have let something like this happen?

Jessie :( softly) Lord no.

(Can you guess what happened? Find out in the next chapter. And as always, review.)


	7. A Trip To The Hospital

(From the last chapter) 

_With one finally deep breath Jessie pulled back the shower curtain. When Jessie looked up her eyes nearly left their sockets and she screamed. Jessie was so terrified that she tripped and fell to the floor. She scrambled back and covered her mouth to stop from screaming. Jessie stopped backing up when her back hit a wall and she stared in horror at the sight before her. Tears flooded Jessie's eyes and ran down her cheeks. How could she have let something like this happen?_

_Jessie:(softly) Lord no._

Ryder's House-Night 

Jessie continued to sit in the corner of the bathroom with her hands over her mouth. She couldn't believe Wyatt would do something like this. Jessie trembled as she stared at her boyfriend.

Jessie: Ryder?

Jessie stared at Ryder. He was what she had found in the shower. His hands were tied over his head to the shower head, holding his limp body up. What scared Jessie was that he was covered with blood and she knew it was his from the huge cuts and gashes in his skin. His eyes were closed and Jessie couldn't tell if he was dead or not.

Jessie: Ryder, talk to me.

Jessie started to cry harder and stumbled to her feet. Her heart ached as she walked closer to Ryder.

Jessie: (whispering) Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead.

Jessie finally reached Ryder and sadly touched his cheek. His blood smeared across her hand and Jessie shivered. As more tears ran down her cheeks, Jessie reached up and untied the rope holding Ryder's right wrists. She gently draped his arm over her shoulder and began untying his other wrist. Once Jessie was done untying him Ryder's body fell into her arms. Jessie slowly sat down on the shower floor with Ryder next to her.

Jessie: Ryder, wake up. It's me, Jessie.

Jessie rubbed Ryder's cheek, but he wouldn't open his eyes. Jessie quickly wiped away a tear off her cheek and tried to wake Ryder again.

Jessie: You can't be dead. Come on, wake up.

Jessie closed her eyes and tried to stop crying but she couldn't. Her sweet Ryder was dead. She had lost him.

Jessie: (voice breaking) Wake up. Please, wake up.

Jessie had stop being gentle a long time ago and was shaking Ryder with all her strength. She wouldn't let him go. He was too important to her.

Jessie: (yelling) Wake up! Ryder, come on!

Jackson: Stop it, child.

Jessie turned around and saw Ryder's dad standing in the bathroom doorway.

Jessie: Did you do this to him?

Jackson: As a matter of fact I did. Do you have a problem with that?

Jessie could hear the teasing tone in his voice and she surged to her feet. She climbed out of the shower and stormed over to Jackson.

Jessie: As a matter of fact it seriously pisses me off, asshole!

A growl escaped Jessie's mouth as her hands ignited in flames. Jackson eyes widened.

Jackson: You must be Jessie.

Jessie: Oh, you've heard of me? Well you made a stupid mistake coming here and killing my boyfriend!

Jackson: He was never meant to be born. I was doing my dear wife a big favor by getting rid of him.

Jessie: Now let me guess, you're Jackson.

Jackson: That's right.

Jessie: Well, now you're ash.

Jessie flung the fire on her palms at Jackson and he screamed as his body was covered in flames. He quickly exploded and turned to ashes. Jessie closed her eyes and let her head hang low. How could any of this have happened? A soft moan made her head shoot back up. Jessie spun around and saw Ryder slowly open his eyes.

Jessie: Ryder!

Jessie ran over to his side and dropped down beside him. She put a hand on each side of his face and waited for him to open his eyes all the way. When Ryder finally seemed to be awake he looked at Jessie.

Ryder: (weakly) Jessie, what are you doing here?

Jessie: I'm saving you, silly.

Suddenly Ryder's eyes filled with fear and he looked around the bathroom.

Ryder: Jessie, you have to get out of here. My dad he's here and he might hurt you.

Ryder tried to stand, but immediately fell back down. Jessie caught him and wrapped her arms around him to calm him down.

Jessie: Chill, I got rid of him already.

Ryder: He'll be back.

Jessie: But I killed him. His ashes are right over there.

Jessie and Ryder both turned to see nothing. Jessie couldn't believe it. In a split second Jackson's ashes had disappeared.

Jessie: How is that possible?

Ryder: He's a vampire. You can't kill him that easily.

Jessie looked at the spot where the ashes use to be one more time before she turned back to Ryder. His eyes were closed again and his breathing had slowed down. He wasn't looking so well. Jessie started to get worried again.

Jessie: Are you going to be okay?

Ryder: (softly) I don't know.

Jessie: Okay, that's it. I'm getting you to a hospital.

Ryder: I'm fine.

Jessie rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around Ryder to help him sit up.

Jessie: Don't be stupid. You need to go to a hospital now.

Before Ryder could protest again Jessie orbed them out and to the closest hospital.

Chris' House- Night

Chris orbed in with Isabelle and Shane, making Piper and Bianca look up from the food they were cooking.

Bianca: What took you so long? I was starting to get worried.

Chris: I had a little argument with Rachel. Shane's staying here for the night.

Bianca walked over to Chris and kissed him lovingly. Isabelle closed her eyes and made noises of disgust.

Isabelle: Couldn't you wait till after dinner?

Bianca and Chris broke their kiss and looked down at Isabelle.

Bianca: Okay, Ms. Smarty Pants. Do you want to help me make a cake?

Isabelle: Can I lick the bowl when we're done?

Bianca: Sure. Go wash your hands.

Isabelle giggled happily as she ran off to the bathroom to clean her hands.

Chris: You can put your stuff in Isabelle's room, Shane.

Shane let go of her uncle's hand and nodded before she headed for Isabelle's room.

Piper: Who was that little girl?

Chris: Your granddaughter.

Piper nearly dropped the bowl she had in her hands and turned to look at Chris.

Piper: You guys have another kid?

Bianca: Oh, no. She's our niece.

Chris: She's actually Wyatt's daughter.

Piper looked at Shane, who had just walked back into the kitchen. Piper couldn't deny that Shane looked a hell of a lot like Wyatt.

Piper: Wait a minute. How old is Wyatt?

Chris: Twenty-five.

Piper: And how old is Shane?

Chris: Eight.

Piper frowned as she did the math in her head. A mad and dangerous look crossed Piper's face once she got her answer. Wyatt was dead meat if she ever got her hands on him.

Piper: That means Wyatt was a father at seventeen.

Chris: He's not much of a father. And Rachel's not much of a mother either.

Piper: Whoa, Rachel? As in, the little red head girl that my baby Wyatt plays with all the time?

Chris nodded and knew that when Piper got back to the past the first thing she would do was spilt Wyatt and Rachel apart.

Piper: How could Wyatt do something like that?

Chris: He's not exactly a saint, mom.

The phone rang making Bianca jump.

Bianca: Ever since I hit my ninth month I've been so jumpy.

Isabelle picked up the phone which Chris quickly took from her.

Chris: What have I told you about picking up the phone?

Isabelle smiled at Chris sweetly and shrugged.

Isabelle: I can't remember.

Chris: Yeah right. Go help mommy with her cake.

Isabelle ran off to help Bianca just as Chris talked into the phone.

Chris: Hello?

Piper watched as Chris talked on the phone with somebody. She knew it was wrong to ease drop, but being around Phoebe had rubbed off.

Chris: Okay, I'll be right there.

Chris hung up the phone and Piper watched a he walked over to Bianca and told her something. Bianca nodded with a worried look on her face and gave Chris a kiss.

Piper: What's going on?

Chris: Ryder and Jessie are at the hospital. They just called.

Piper's heart stopped and she grabbed Chris' arm.

Piper: Is Jessie okay?

Chris: I think so. I got to get down there.

Chris was about to orb out when Piper grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

Chris: What is it?

Piper: I'm coming with.

Piper quickly took a hold of Chris' hand and waiting for him to orb again.

Hospital- Night

Piper hurried down the hallway with Chris right behind her. Piper stopped at the front desk and put her hand over her heart to catch her breath.

Piper: I'm looking for Jessie Halliwell and Ryder Gannon.

The lady at the front desk checked the list on her computer. After what seemed like forever she looked back at Piper.

Lady: They're both in room 216.

Piper: Thank you.

Chris: Come on.

They rushed down another hall and searched for the right room. When they finally found room 216, Piper burst into the room and quickly found Jessie, who was sitting in a chair by the window.

Piper: (relieved) Jessie.

Jessie looked away from the window and at Piper.

Jessie: Mom, what are you doing here?

Piper hurried over to Jessie and pulled her daughter into a hug. She had been so afraid that Jessie had been hurt. She needed to hold Jessie in her arms.

Piper: What happened? Are you okay?

Piper pulled away and looked over Jessie. The teenager's clothes were drenched in blood and she had a bit smeared over her cheeks and hands.

Jessie: I'm fine, mom. Ryder was the one hurt.

Realizing Jessie was fine, Piper turned around and saw Ryder sleeping in the hospital bed not to far from her. She saw several cuts on his face and he had many bandages wrapped over his arms and one just above his left eye.

Chris: What happened, Jess?

Jessie blinked, a bit startled. She hadn't even noticed Chris until now.

Jessie: Ryder's dad showed up. He attacked Ryder. I wasn't there at the time. I showed up right after.

Chris grimaced and looked like he was thinking deeply about something.

Jessie: I know that look. What's up?

Chris: Ryder told me his dad was dead.

Jessie: Well, that man is defiantly alive. I think he works for Wyatt.

Piper spoke up again.

Piper: Why would you say that?

Jessie: Because he left a little message behind at Ryder's house. He said we can't hide forever, Chris.

The extremely disturbed look on Chris face doubled. Wyatt was the last thing he needed now.

Chris: This is getting out of hand. Now Wyatt's coming after every single thing that's close to us.

A shiver went up Jessie's back and she glanced at Ryder. Now it was getting dangerous. Wyatt could go after so many people to hurt her and her family.

Jessie: Chris, what are we going to do?

Chris: I don't know. But we have to keep everyone safe.

Jessie: How are we supposed to do that? We can barely keep ourselves safe.

Piper watched as her two children tried to figure out the best way to keep Wyatt away. She knew just as much as they did that it wouldn't be easy. Wyatt was not one to give up without a hell of a fight.

Chris: I don't feel right about this. I bet Wyatt's up to something.

Jessie: He's always up to something.

Piper: Jessie, maybe you should go back to the house and get cleaned up. Chris and I will stay here with Ryder for you.

Jessie started to protest, but stopped and looked at Ryder. She didn't want to leave him, but she didn't want him to wake up and see her covered in blood, thinking something had happened to her.

Jessie: Alright, I'll be back soon.

With that, Jessie orbed out of the room. As soon as she was gone Piper turned and looked at Chris.

Piper: She's worried. It was written all over her face.

Chris: Of course she's worried, mom. Her boyfriend almost got killed and it was because of Wyatt. Wyatt's getting to close to finding us. I mean, just when I thought we were safe this happens. I've tried so many things to try and hide everyone from Wyatt, but it's just not enough. He to powerful.

Piper: You can only do your best, honey.

Chris: Well, my best isn't enough.

Chris sighed and plopped down in a chair. What was he supposed to do? He was no match for Wyatt. Even when he did all he could there was no way he could stop his brother. Something terrible was going to happen very soon. Wyatt had a large upper hand and he would use it big time.

Hospital- Morning

Jessie hummed softly as she sat next to Ryder's bed, holding his hand. It was 3:00 in the morning and he still hadn't woken up. Every once and awhile he would moan or move a bit, but that was pretty much it.

Jessie looked down at Ryder when he moaned and scrunch his nose in a grimace. Jessie didn't think much off it since he had done that most of the night. But this time he didn't stop. Ryder moaned again and started to move around uncomfortably. Jessie sat frozen for a moment, watching to see if this was going to get worse. Ryder gave a groan, like one of protest and anger. That quickly changed and a small whimper escaped his lips as he shifted so that he was almost on his side facing Jessie.

Jessie stood up from her chair and sat down on Ryder's bed. From the looks of it he was having a nightmare. Jessie knew for a fact that Ryder had been having nightmares for a long time. But she had never actually seen him during one. She wondered if she should wake him. Jessie finally pocked Ryder's shoulder when he started to toss and turn.

Jessie: Ryder, wake up.

It was obvious he hadn't heard her. Jessie could see sweat glistening on Ryder's forehead and knew his nightmare was getting worse. Ryder started to talk in his sleep and Jessie had to hold his hands as he closed them into fist.

Ryder: (mumbling) No. Stop it.

Jessie grabbed Ryder's arms and shook him to try and wake him, but it didn't work.

Jessie: Come on. Wake up.

Ryder: (continues mumbling) No, please. Mom.

Jessie frowned at that. He was dreaming about his mom. In another attempt to wake him, Jessie leaned over Ryder and took a hold of his shoulders. She gave him a good and hard shake like Wyatt use to do to Chris when they were younger. It defiantly got Ryder's attention. He moaned as he started to wake, so Jessie gave him another shake to wake him completely. Ryder's eyes burst open and a horror filled expression formed on his face.

Ryder: (yelling) No!

Jessie screamed as Ryder shot into sitting position and wrapped his hands around her neck, pushing her onto her back and pinning her to the bed. Jessie gasped as she pulled on Ryder's arms to get them off of her neck. His grip was so strong she thought if he held on for to long she would choke to death.

Jessie: Ryder, it's me! It's Jessie! Stop it! Please!

As if he was just burnt by her, Ryder immediately released Jessie's neck and scooted away from her till his back hit the headboard of the bed. Jessie sat up quickly and stared at him as she tried to bring her heart back to a normal speed. Ryder's breathing was just as fast as hers and he looked like he had just seen a ghost.

Jessie: (softly) Hey, are you okay?

Jessie moved closer to him and placed a hand on his arm. Ryder jerked and his emerald eyes stared at her as if she had just beaten the shit out of him. He was shaking so hard Jessie had to grab him by the arms and pull him closer to her so she could get his full attention.

Jessie: It's okay. It's me. You just had a nightmare. No one else is here.

Ryder seemed to calm as Jessie talked to him, but he still looked scared half to death. Jessie wondered if it had been his nightmare or the fact that he had almost killed her that frightened him.

Jessie: Talk to me, Ryder. What's the matter?

Ryder had to take several deep breaths before he could speak and calm himself enough to at least stop trembling.

Ryder: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that.

His voice was so full of remorse and Jessie could tell that he was terrified of what he had done.

Jessie: You didn't hurt me. Don't worry. It was defense. I shouldn't have woken you.

Ryder gave her an uncertain looked and shook his head slowly as he glanced out the window at the moon. Jessie took his hands in hers, making him shudder slightly at the touch. Jessie knew his uneasiness wasn't because he had hurt her. Whatever he had seen in his nightmare was really frightening him and bringing him a lot of misery.

Jessie: Ryder, what did you dream about? I can tell it's bothering you.

Ryder didn't respond to her and just continued to look out the window. Jessie saw his body tense and he stared harder at the moon.

Jessie: Is it about your mom?

Ryder finally looked at her again and his bright green gave her a heartbreaking stare.

Ryder: She's in danger, Jess.

Jessie: Your mom?

Ryder nodded slowly and looked down as if afraid to go on.

Ryder: I don't know what to do. She's in trouble and I can't save her.

Jessie: What happened to her?

Ryder: Wyatt took her right before you found me.

Jessie: How did he find you? We put a spell over your house.

Ryder sighed and leaned back against the headboard.

Ryder: You know how Wyatt is. A simple spell isn't going to stop him.

Jessie: Why would he take your mom though?

Ryder: He wants me to rat you guys out. He knows besides you that my mom is the only other person really close to me.

Jessie scowled thinking of Wyatt. How could he do something like this? Jessie knew Wyatt would defiantly hurt Annabelle if Ryder didn't come through and that would just break Ryder's heart.

Jessie: Don't worry. We'll get her back.

Ryder: How? The only way to make sure she's safe is if I tell Wyatt where you are.

Jessie: How long do you have before you see Wyatt again?

Ryder: Just after noon today.

Jessie glanced down as she tried to think of a plan.

Ryder: What's on your mind?

Jessie: There's got to be a way to get your mom back without revealing where we're hiding.

Ryder: Either way, it's not going to turn out pretty.

Jessie moved over to the headboard and sat next to Ryder. She took his hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

Jessie: I know I seem selfish, but I…

Ryder: Don't even say it. I want the same thing.

Jessie: Could this get any worse?

Ryder: Don't jinx us.

Jessie smirked and gave a soft chuckle.

Jessie: Just don't worry. I know we'll think of a plan to get your mom back. It may not be the best, but I'll make sure it damn works.

Ryder: (seriously) I may have a plan.

Jessie looked up at him and saw in his eyes that this plan would be a dangerous one. Hell, anything that involved Wyatt was dangerous.

Jessie: I don't like that look.

Ryder: Well, I don't like my plan. But I do a lot of things I don't like.

Jessie: Don't you go off doing something stupid now. If you do, I'll kill you myself.

Ryder laughed and looked into Jessie's eyes. What was he going to do? He could never, ever, turn her over to Wyatt. He hated how Wyatt treated Jessie. But his mom was in danger. He had no choice. He couldn't betray Jessie and her family and he couldn't weasel his way around this problem. He was going to have to get his mom back by force.

Jessie: What?

Ryder blinked, startled.

Ryder: What's with the 'what'?

Jessie: You were just thinking about going up against Wyatt.

Ryder saw the alarmed look on her face as she sat up straight and gave him a look that was intentionally suppose to make him feel guilty.

Ryder: Hey! One, you said you would never read my mind on propose. Two, that's not exactly what I was thinking.

Jessie: One, I lied. Two, what exactly were you thinking?

Ryder: I was just thinking of plans to getting my mom back. Is that a crime?

Jessie: It is if you're foolish enough to try and fight my brother. Trust me, I've tried.

Ryder sighed and rolled his eyes, a big habit of his. Jessie growled at that action and smacked him on the arm.

Jessie: Don't you roll your eyes at me. You know I'm right.

Ryder: You picked up the wrong thought. That's all. Don't you trust me?

Jessie: Of course I do. But I know for a fact that you're as stubborn as the devil and you jump into things that could easily get you killed.

Ryder: Don't go there. That's got you written all over it.

Jessie: I know I'm stubborn and don't always do the right thing. You don't have to tell me that. Still, we can't do something really risky.

Ryder: Don't you think I know that? I would never put you in danger.

Jessie: (sternly) Or yourself?

Ryder saw her cock an eyebrow as she waited for his answer.

Ryder: Of course.

Jessie gave him a look and couldn't help but let go of the snort of doubt she had bottled up inside. Ryder's expression hardened when he heard this. Even though they loved each other to death, Jessie and Ryder did have a pattern of not being able to agree with each other. Jessie always preferred to be prepared for everything and be safe than sorry. Ryder, on the other hand, usually took which ever way he thought best, not safest.

Jessie: You are so complicated and hard headed sometimes.

Ryder: And you're difficult and pushy.

Jessie frowned and turned away from Ryder to stare out the window. She knew they were both stubborn as hell, but he was worse. He was impossible to deal with sometimes.

Ryder: Hey.

Jessie felt Ryder's hand on her shoulder and she moved so his hand slipped off. She didn't want him to touch her.

Ryder: Jess, I'm sorry.

This time Jessie didn't stop him from touching her. Ryder came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Jessie stiffened quickly. She loved it when he wrapped his arms around her like that, but as usual she stayed stubborn and ignored him.

Ryder: You know I didn't mean what I said.

Jessie: (dully) Yes, you did.

Ryder: No, I didn't. I'm just upset. You know how I get when I'm stressed out.

Jessie closed her eyes when she felt Ryder's breath against her neck. Ryder knew that Jessie liked it when he played with her neck and Jessie knew he was teasing her with that information.

Jessie: Do you really think I'm difficult and pushy?

Jessie almost groaned in disappointment when Ryder pulled his face away from her neck to speak.

Ryder: Yes, I do. But those are two of the things I love most about you.

Jessie smirked, but smiled when Ryder went back to playing with her neck.

Jessie: I don't mean to be so protective. I just don't want you to get hurt.

Ryder stopped kissing her neck again to look at her.

Ryder: I know. Don't stress yourself out like that. You have nothing to worry about.

Jessie: Uh, yes I do. You know how you are.

Ryder was busy kissing her neck still so Jessie just read his thought.

(Ryder): I promise I won't do anything to dangerous.

(Jessie): Can I get that in writing?

Ryder gave a muffled laugh and continued to mess with Jessie. Sick of him teasing her, Jessie turned around and lightly shoved Ryder's chest so that he was lying down on the bed again. She quickly crawled on top of him and pressed her mouth against his in a deep and hard kiss.

(Ryder): You know we can't do anything here.

(Jessie): (disappointed) Why not?

(Ryder): It's a hospital, Jess.

As Jessie broke the kiss she did remember they were in a hospital room and not her room. It's not like they were going to have sex. They were both planning on doing that after they got married. Still, it would be a disaster if someone walked in while they were making out.

Jessie: I could orb us to your house.

Ryder smiled at her and rubbed her cheek lovingly.

Ryder: I wouldn't risk it. Wyatt would probably sense you.

Jessie softly groaned, remembering that Wyatt now could easily find Ryder's home. She was so fired up right now she was actually ready to start something in the hospital, but she controlled the urge.

Jessie: We could go back to my room. Do you really want to sleep in a hospital?

Ryder: No. Alright, we'll sleep in your room for the night. I have to be back here by sunrise though.

Jessie: I know.

Jessie didn't bother to get off of Ryder as she orbed them out of the room and to her own at Camron's house. Considering that Wyatt had turned the manor into a museum, Jessie and the rest of her family, except for Chris, Bianca, and Isabelle, had moved in with Camron.

Once they were in her room, Jessie lost her control and kissed Ryder again. As she happily explored his mouth, she also used one of her hands to magically lock the door so no one could disturb them.

Jessie stiffened, sort of surprised, when she felt Ryder's hands slip under her top. A giggle escaped her lips as he ran his fingers up and down her stomach and made circles around her belly button. Jessie loved the way he caressed her skin and pressed herself harder against him.

As he did this, Ryder then felt one of Jessie's hands slide under his shirt and she traced his chest muscles with her finger nails. With the other hand she gripped his hair to hold him still while she kissed him harder and faster.

Jessie was the one in command at the moment so Ryder decided to let her have her fun. He didn't resist when she grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. Jessie saw the bandages from the hospital, but she could easily ignore them. Now that his bare chest was exposed to her, Jessie scanned her hands over all the skin in sight, making Ryder squirm slightly. He may have let Jessie take the lead, but it wasn't easy. He was usually in command when it came to things.

(Ryder): Jessie, I…

Jessie interrupted his thought by moving her right leg from Ryder's side to in between his legs. Ryder shuddered, but Jessie put a hand on his side to relax him and also to hold him down.

(Jessie): Did I surprise you?

Ryder parted their kiss and nodded slowly.

Ryder: (breathlessly) Yes.

Jessie smiled, seeing that he was breathing harder. And the look in his eyes was unforgettable. Usually Ryder looked so cool and in control. But his eyes and expression were so innocent Jessie had to giggle.

Jessie: You look a little stunned.

Ryder: Well, I never thought you'd be so…

Jessie: (in a deep and sexy tone) Dirty.

Ryder laughed and shook his head.

Ryder: Wonderful.

Jessie grinned and bent her head to kiss his chest. Ryder watched as Jessie softly kissed his skin, practically tickling him.

Ryder: Jessie.

Jessie stopped her work and looked up, confused. She saw the look on Ryder's face and wondered what was wrong.

Jessie: What is it?

Ryder gently grasped Jessie's waist and pulled her back up till they were eye to eye again.

Ryder: I'm sorry to stop you.

Jessie ran a finger up and down his arm.

Jessie: Why did you?

Ryder: I think you know why.

Jessie did and she stared at him hard. He didn't look to well. Jessie knew there were times when Ryder didn't feel to hot and he must have felt pretty bad to stop her from what she had been doing.

Jessie: What is it this time?

Ryder: I'm dizzy and I'm kind of seeing two of you.

Jessie: You better be sick and not thinking about Jamie.

Ryder smiled and wrapped an arm around Jessie's waist. He knew she wasn't happy that he had interrupted her little in control moment, but he seriously didn't feel well. He knew better than anybody when it was dangerous to push himself when sick.

Ryder: I'm sorry.

Jessie: It's okay. I can't believe were making out anyway while your mom is in danger.

Ryder brushed Jessie's hair out of her face and rubbed her cheek.

Ryder: Let's just get some rest. I have to figure out what I'm going to do about Wyatt.

Jessie nodded in agreement and pulled her body closer to Ryder's. She closed her eyes and started softly humming a song Piper use to sing to her when she was little.

Ryder couldn't help feel a bit guilty. In the morning he planned to sneak out and go see Wyatt without Jessie knowing. He knew she would never agree to it, so he just couldn't tell her. Jessie would be pissed when she found out. Ryder could deal with that. He didn't want to break his promise, but he had to.

(Sorry it took me so long to update. My computer has been acting funny lately and it took me awhile to fix it. I'll update sooner next time. Sorry again. REVIEW!)


	8. A Talk For Two

Camron's House- Jessie's Room- Morning

At about 8:00 AM Jessie moaned and rolled over in her sleep. She quickly opened her eyes when she realized that Ryder wasn't next to her.

Jessie: Damn.

Jessie sat up and rubbed sleep from her eyes. She really hoped Ryder hadn't gone and done something stupid. Jessie pushed her covers aside and got out of bed. Deciding to go look for her boyfriend, Jessie grabbed a sweatshirt and left her room.

Kitchen- Morning

When Jessie reached the kitchen she found Camron and her cousin, Fi, making breakfast.

Jessie: Morning, you guys.

Fi turned and smiled at Jessie, before she picked up a cup of coffee walked over to her.

Fi: Here you go. Ryder asked me to give it to you.

Jessie smiled and took a sip of the coffee.

Jessie: He knows just how I like it. Where is Ryder anyway?

Fi: He had to hurry and get back to the hospital.

Jessie nodded slightly and went back to her coffee. She wondered if that was all Ryder was up to. He was a sneaky little bastard sometimes.

Camron: What's on your mind?

Jessie: Nothing.

Camron: Yeah right. Jamie gets the same look on her face when something is wrong.

Jessie: It's just, Ryder told me that Wyatt's got his mom. I want to help, but I'm not even close to having a plan.

Camron: Ryder told me about that this morning.

Jessie frowned and nearly dropped her coffee. It wasn't that she was surprised that Ryder had talked to Camron. She just thought that he would have confided in her instead of her sister's boyfriend.

Jessie: He talked to you about it?

Camron: Of course he talked to me about it. We're cousins. We're almost like brothers. You know that.

Fi: (to Jessie) Is somebody jealous?

Jessie: Hell yes, I'm jealous. He talks to Camron and argues with me.

Camron: Chill, Jessie. You're very protective of him and that's why he couldn't talk to you about this like he could with me. I get what he's feeling.

Jessie: And you think I don't. Wyatt is my brother. If Ryder's mom gets hurt at all I'll feel horrible.

Fi: This is a tough one. I'm not sure what we can do about this problem.

Jessie set her cup down on the kitchen table and gave a snort.

Jessie: Well I think I know what our Mr. Gannon is going to do. If he's stubborn enough to go fight Wyatt, you better believe I'll be fighting right beside him, even though I'll probably kick his ass afterwards for being so dumb.

Jessie orbed out and Camron and Fi just glanced at each other and shrugged.

Wyatt's Home- Afternoon

Wyatt stood in front of a large window and looked over San Francisco. He loved the view from up here. It made him feel powerful, like he could smash the world under his palm. Even though Wyatt knew he was powerful, any man would enjoy the feeling of being in control.

Wyatt: It's only a matter of time.

Ryder's mom sat on a couch behind Wyatt, staring at him. Wyatt had kept his word and had not hurt her. Though, he had frightened her quite a bit. But Annabelle was just as stubborn as Ryder and wouldn't show her fear.

Annabelle: Why don't you just leave my son alone. He's never done anything to you.

Wyatt: He's my sister's boyfriend. I don't let just any guy date my baby sister and have his way. I watch him like a hawk.

Annabelle: You can't keep me here forever.

Wyatt: I know that. You may be no match for me, but you are powerful. I'll give you that.

Annabelle narrowed her green eyes and thought about making a run for the door, but she knew Wyatt would easily catch her in a second. She could put up a hell of a fight and possibly injure Wyatt, but he would still beat her. She had thought about so many ways to escape. But none of them would work. She knew her son and she knew he would come for her. She didn't want that. She knew what would happen if Wyatt captured him.

Wyatt: Do you fear me, Annabelle?

Annabelle almost laughed, but stopped herself before Wyatt heard.

Annabelle: Are you kidding me? I've known you since you were in diapers.

Annabelle glanced at an athame on the table not too far from her. As slowly and quietly as she could she slipped off the couch and reached for the athame. Wyatt had his back to her and wouldn't she her if she shoved it into his back.

Annabelle: How long are you planning to keep me?

Wyatt: As you know, Ryder will come for you. He can be an idiot and not give me the information I want. In that case, I'll kill you. But if he does deliver what I want then I'll let you go.

Annabelle: And my son? You'll let him go to?

Wyatt: Ryder is one of my biggest enemies, Annabelle. You know that. I have something special in store for him no matter what choice he makes.

Annabelle: You bastard!

Wyatt spun around so fast it made Annabelle jump. Just as she was about to plunge the athame into his back, he had grabbed her wrist and twisted it hard to make her drop the athame. Wyatt twisted Annabelle's wrist even harder making her give a cry of agony and drop to her knees.

Annabelle: Let me go!

Wyatt just smirked down at her as he kept a tight hold on her tender wrist.

Wyatt: That was foolish. I should kill you for what you just tried to do.

Annabelle almost screamed when Wyatt gave her wrist another twist. She crawled at his hand to get if off, but Wyatt was a million times stronger than she was.

Wyatt: Now I see where Ryder gets it.

Annabelle: I hope he kills you! You're nothing but a damn shithead!

Wyatt growled and Annabelle did scream this time as Wyatt twisted her wrist so roughly she heard and felt a crack. Wyatt released Annabelle's wrist and she brought it close to her chest, tears running down her cheeks.

Wyatt: I am giving you the best, Annabelle. But I could send you straight to my demons.

Wyatt knelt down in front of Annabelle and touched her chin. When she went to jerk away he grabbed her chin roughly and made her look at him. He saw the same look in her eyes he had seen in Ryder's right before he had kidnapped his precious mother.

Wyatt: I bet my demons would love to have a beautiful and delicious thing like you. Is that what you want or are you going to start behaving?

Wyatt could have sworn he heard her growl, but ignored it as he waited for her answer.

Annabelle: I'll stop trying to kill you, but that doesn't mean I'll behave. I'm not a slave.

Annabelle yanked her face free of Wyatt's grip and stared into his cold and deep blue eyes. Wyatt just gave her a venomous smiled and stood up straight, towering over her.

Wyatt: If you don't start acting better maybe I'll keep you for myself.

Annabelle put on a brave face, but on the inside she was dead afraid. The thought of even seeing Wyatt with his shirt off made her shiver.

Annabelle: Don't dream on it, Wyatt. Compared to me, you're still potty training.

Wyatt smirked and walked closer to Annabelle, who scooted back.

Wyatt: Calm down, woman.

Wyatt bent over and grabbed Annabelle's arm, pulling her to her feet. Annabelle was about to pull away when Wyatt tightened his grip.

Wyatt: I don't enjoy your sarcasm. Watch yourself or I'll break your other wrist.

Wyatt roughly pushed Annabelle back onto the couch and this time Annabelle didn't deliver a snappy comeback.

Annabelle: Can I go back to my room now?

Wyatt: I thought you called it a cage.

Annabelle: Can I just go?

Wyatt looked down at her and saw she had lost a lot of the fight inside if her. He knew it had hurt like hell when he had twisted her wrist and he hadn't even broken it. He wasn't kidding when he said that he would break the other.

Wyatt: What's the matter? Did I hurt your pride?

Annabelle: Oh, shut up.

Annabelle gasped when Wyatt slapped her.

Wyatt: You just don't quit, do you?

Wyatt grabbed Annabelle by the wrist he hadn't injured yet and yanked her off of the couch. Annabelle groaned when she hit the floor. Even though it was carpeted it had hurt when she hit it. Wyatt continued to drag her, even though she struggled wildly to get free.

Annabelle: Where are you taking me?

Wyatt: I told you that you would pay for that mouth of yours.

Annabelle was able to turn on her side and saw that Wyatt was dragging her straight towards his room. Fear shot though her entire body and she struggled madly, kicking and screaming.

Annabelle: No! Let go of me you bastard!

The more she struggled, the more Wyatt wanted to punish her. He seized the front of her shirt and it made it easier to drag her.

Annabelle: Stop it! No, stop!

(So, what did you think of my new chapter? As always, review. I love your reviews and as long as they keep on coming then I keep on writing. Thank you for all your reviews.)


	9. Cousins To The Rescue

Wyatt's Home- Afternoon

Wyatt suddenly felt a terrible pain in shoulder and had to release Annabelle to pat out the fire that had somehow burned a hole through his shirt. Annabelle scrambled away just as Wyatt turned to see who had interrupted him.

A wicked smile cross Wyatt's face once he saw that it was Ryder who had saved Annabelle from horrible fate.

Wyatt: Well, look who's here.

Ryder looked pissed and Wyatt knew why. Ryder had walked on Wyatt just as he was about to rape Annabelle.

Ryder: Your sick fuck! What were you doing to my mom?

Ryder ran over to Annabelle and knelt down beside her. He could see she was terrified by what had almost happened and he wrapped an arm around her.

Ryder: Mom, are you okay?

Annabelle: My hand is hurt, but I'm okay none the less.

Ryder gently took her hand in his and looked at it. Annabelle bit her lip and winced when Ryder felt at her wrist.

Ryder: (to Wyatt) We had a deal. I would give you the information you wanted and you wouldn't hurt my mom.

Wyatt: If that's the case, start talking or mommy dearest is demon chow.

Ryder glared angrily at Wyatt before he helped his mom to her feet.

Ryder: How do I know you'll let my mom go if I give you the information?

Wyatt sighed and rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed by Ryder's attitude.

Wyatt: I'll have one of my demons take her back to your home.

Ryder: Hell no. For all I know they'll kill her the second I give you what you want.

Wyatt gave Ryder a look he didn't like and powered up an energy ball.

Wyatt: How about I just kill her now and get it over with.

Ryder pushed his mother behind him and ignited a blue fireball on his palm.

Ryder: Well, I guess you just won't get your information then.

Wyatt obviously wasn't alarmed and with a wave of his hand, Annabelle was orbed out of the room.

Wyatt: If you don't trust me, sense her. I know you can do that.

Ryder didn't even have to try. Since his house wasn't protected by spells anymore he could sense his mother easily. He knew she was safely at home and Wyatt had kept his word.

Wyatt: Start talking.

Ryder: And what if I don't tell anything?

Wyatt narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to Ryder. Ryder may have been stronger then most, but he did feel small compared to Wyatt.

Wyatt: I hope you come through for your sake.

Ryder closed his hand making the fire on his palm disappear. Once Wyatt saw that Ryder was smart enough not to fight him he made his energy ball vanish.

Ryder: (sighing) Here.

Ryder pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Wyatt.

Wyatt: What am I looking at exactly?

Ryder: It's the addresses of Chris' and Camron's houses. That's where your families are.

Wyatt: How do I know you're not giving me fake addresses?

Ryder: I guess you'll have to trust me.

Wyatt snorted and looked down at the paper again.

Wyatt: That's like asking you to trust me.

Ryder: Look, I feel like shit for betraying Jessie. Don't make it any harder.

Wyatt: (uncaringly) Relax. Jessie's clingy. She'll forgive you in less then a day.

Ryder kept his cool, but he didn't appreciate Wyatt calling Jessie clingy. He had indeed given Wyatt fake addresses. He could never hand the Halliwells over to their brother.

Ryder: I've given you what you wanted. You wouldn't happen to be able to do something nice and orb me out of here, would you?

Wyatt looked up from the paper and at Ryder.

Wyatt: I don't know about that. You could just be lying to me about these addresses.

Ryder: I wouldn't do that, Wyatt. Now cut the crap and let me go.

Wyatt: Well, how the hell did you get here?

Ryder: A spell. It doesn't work both ways though.

Wyatt: That's your problem, not mine.

Ryder grumbled silently and turned to leave. Just as he reached the doors of the room, they shut right in front of him. He heard a lock click and the doors glowed blue.

Ryder: (to Wyatt) What's going on?

Wyatt watched as Ryder touched the doors and received a painful shock that burned the tips of his fingers. Wyatt couldn't help but smirk. Ryder had fallen so easily into his trap that it was pathetic.

Wyatt: Did you really think I would let you go that easily?

Ryder turned to look at Wyatt and gave him an angry stare. The jackass had tricked him. Ryder should have known this would happen. He had just been so desperate to get his mother out of here. He hadn't even thought about a trap.

Ryder: What are you keeping me here for?

Wyatt: I'm not stupid, Ryder. I know you would never just hand over Jessie.

He crumbled the piece of paper in his hand and threw it to the floor.

Ryder: You think I'm lying to you?

Wyatt: I know you're lying to me. Don't forget, I know you. I know what you're like.

Ryder: Big deal. Just because I've double crossed you before doesn't mean I'm doing it now.

Wyatt: (chuckling) Yeah right.

Wyatt snapped his fingers and three demons appeared at his side. Immediately, Ryder tensed and prepared for a fight.

Ryder: What is this? What are you doing?

Wyatt: You're going to tell me where Jessie is one way or another.

Jessie: How about another.

Wyatt looked around when he heard his sister's voice. The demons quickly put up their guard. Suddenly, the doors behind Ryder exploded and Jessie walked into the room.

Wyatt: Looks like you've saved me the trouble of tracking you down.

Jessie: You wish.

The three demons that were in the room went to attack Jessie, recognizing her in a heartbeat. Jessie flicked her wrist and blew up the first demon. Ryder took care of the other two by shooting fire from his hands and making the demons burst into flames.

Wyatt: Nicely done.

He clapped his hands, but was obviously not impressed.

Wyatt: You know, I knew it was stupid for Ryder to come here. But it was even dumber for you, Jess.

Jessie glared angrily at her brother before she crossed over to Ryder.

Jessie: What were you thinking coming here?

Ryder: I was feeling. I had to do what I could to get my mom out of here. I wasn't thinking.

Jessie: (pissed) Well you got that right.

Ryder: Now is not the time.

Jessie was about to talk when an energy ball hit Ryder in the chest and he fell to the floor groaning. Jessie turned to her brother, who had another energy ball in his hand.

Wyatt: It's nice to see you again. I dreamed that one day you'd return to me, Jessie.

Jessie: Keep dreaming. I'm not coming back.

Wyatt: We'll see about that.

Wyatt was about to throw the energy ball at Jessie when, out of nowhere, a black panther ran right in front of Jessie, protecting her. Wyatt smiled down at the panther and closed his hand, making the energy ball disappear.

Wyatt: Well, hello there, Vincent. Still protecting your cousin I see. Are you protecting my sister now to?

Vincent growled, showing all of his sharp teeth. While Vincent kept Wyatt busy, Jessie knelt down next to Ryder.

Jessie: We have to go. Can you stand up?

Ryder nodded and Jessie helped him stand. Just as they did, Vincent glanced at them before quickly returning his gaze to Wyatt.

Wyatt: Come on, Vincent. I know you want to sink those teeth of yours into me.

Vincent growled louder and started to walk closer to Wyatt. Ryder quickly grabbed his cousin by the collar around his neck to hold him back.

Ryder: Vince, don't do it. Just get us out of here.

Vincent looked up at his cousin and snarled. Ryder knew his cousin more than anything wanted to tear Wyatt apart, but they couldn't risk it today.

Ryder: Let's go, Vincent.

Vincent looked back at Wyatt and gave a roar of anger. Wyatt just smirk, not affected by Vincent's threat. He watched as Vincent, Ryder, and Jessie all turned into black smoke and disappeared.

Wyatt: (to himself) I will find you again, Jessie. I don't that easily.

Camron's House- Living Room- Afternoon

Ryder sat silently on the couch as he watched Vincent, who was now in his human form, pace back and forth across the room. Vincent was so pissed at him. That was clear on his face and Ryder was afraid to speak.

Vincent: How could you have done something so stupid?

Ryder didn't answer. He just shrugged lightly and looked down in sham. He really had hoped that Vincent would have stayed in his panther form. He was actually ten times scarier as a human.

Vincent: It's a good thing Jessie was able to find me or you could have gotten your ass killed today! What do you have to say for yourself?

Ryder looked up at his cousin and slowly answered.

Ryder: I'm sorry for what I did. I just wanted to get my mom out of there.

Vincent: Ryder, I know you would have done something like this years ago, but I thought you knew better by now! Wyatt is not someone to play around with!

Ryder: I know that. Why are you getting so mad at me?

Vincent's brown eyes flashed red as he turned into a vampire and he hissed at Ryder. Ryder jumped and a shiver went up his spine, surprised by the sudden change. He wished Vincent would warn him before he did that.

Vincent: You're my cousin, Ryder. You're like a brother to me. You scare me half to death when you do stuff like this.

Ryder: I know I do. You don't need to worry about me. I'm seventeen, not seven.

Vincent: Start acting like it!

Ryder: I may be like a brother to you, but you are not my brother. So back off!

Vincent: Don't get on my bad side.

Ryder: (sarcastically) Or what? Are you going to bite me?

Vincent growled showing his fangs. For a moment, Ryder thought he was actually going to bite him.

Vincent: Don't temp me. It's not like I haven't bitten any of our other family members.

Ryder looked daggers at his cousin and crossed his arms over his chest as Vincent started his pacing again.

Vincent: You're grounded for a month.

Ryder jumped up from the couch and nearly stumbled from the shock of his cousins words.

Ryder: You got to be kidding me! You can't ground me for a freaking month!

Vincent: Hell, I'll make it three!

Ryder turned towards the kitchen where he knew his mother was listening in on them.

Ryder: Mom, you can't let him do this.

Annabelle came out of the kitchen and shrugged, giving her son a remorseful look.

Annabelle: You do need to learn to be more careful, honey. How about two weeks?

Vincent: (coldly) Three.

Ryder: She said two.

Vincent: I don't care. Your dangerous little ass needs a year! Three weeks and that's the end of it!

Ryder was about to protest, but he stopped when Vincent's face hardened even more. Ryder looked at him mother for backup, but she shook her head.

Ryder: This isn't fair. I try and save my mom and I get grounded for it.

Vincent: Quit your whining and go to your room.

Ryder: You can't tell me what to do.

Annabelle: Go to your room, Ryder.

Ryder looked at his mom and she pointed in the direction of the room Camron had let Ryder sleep in until Annabelle and Ryder could return to their home.

Ryder: Mom…

Annabelle: Don't start. Get your ass in that room.

Ryder's expression hardened just as much as Vincent's had and he spun on his heels towards his room. Both Annabelle and Vincent could here him muttering curse words to himself furiously.

Once Ryder was gone Annabelle turned to Vincent and looked guilty.

Vincent: Don't even go there. That boy needs to be taught a lesson. He's going to get himself killed one of these days.

Annabelle: I know he's always doing something to get himself in trouble. But you do have to admit, he usually does it for all the right reasons.

Vincent: I'm just worried about him. I can't always protect him. He needs to stop all of this dangerous stuff. Not just for himself, but for you to.

Annabelle: He can't help it. He's just like his father. He's a magnet for trouble.

Vincent: Well, I'm going snap him out of it fast. Even if it takes years. If that boy is going to die, then it's going to be because of old age.

Annabelle laughed before glancing in the direction Ryder had gone. She hated punishing him, but he did have to learn. The next three weeks were going to be rough. Ryder wasn't going to take his grounding easily and Annabelle knew that for sure.


	10. Shane's Here To Stay

Chris' House- Morning

Chris and Bianca woke immediately, hearing a loud crash outside of their room.

Bianca: What was that?

Chris: I don't know.

Chris gently slipped his arm out from under Isabelle, who slept between him and Bianca. As Chris stood up he saw Bianca start to get out of bed to.

Chris: No, Bianca. Stay here with Isabelle.

Bianca looked like she was about to protest, but once she looked down at their daughter she settled back down in the bed. Chris quickly crossed over to the bedroom door and slowly opened it, peering out. The fear for his family's safety left him quicker than it had come when he saw that Rachel had been the one to make the crash. What the hell had she done to the front door? It was on the floor, slit in half.

Chris: (growling) Rachel, what are you doing?

As soon as Chris stepped out of his room and Rachel saw him, she swung a large ax at him. Chris barely had time to jump back to avoid loosing his head.

Chris: What the hell is the matter with you?

Rachel angrily went to swing again. Chris quickly reached out a hand and used his powers.

Chris: Ax.

Rachel was obviously stunned when the axe orbed out of her hands and into Chris'.

Chris: Now that you're unarmed, what's up?

Rachel's eyes glowed with rage as she yelled at Chris.

Rachel: Where is my daughter?

Chris: You chopped down my door at five o'clock in the morning to find Shane?

Rachel: Hell yes! Now where is she?

Shane: Mom?

Both Chris and Rachel looked away from each other and at Shane, who had just walked out of Isabelle's room. Her tired eyes widened when she saw the front door all over the floor and her crazy looking mother staring at her like a mad dog.

Shane: Mom, what are you doing here?

Rachel: What were you thinking coming home with your uncle? You know he's not right in the head.

Chris's look angrily at her when he heard her say that.

Chris: If anyone's not right in the head, it's you.

Rachel ignored him and walked over to her daughter. She grabbed Shane by the arm and roughly pulled her towards the front door.

Rachel: Don't expect to be coming here anymore.

Shane: But I don't want to go.

Rachel: Do you think I give a damn?

Chris quickly stepped in front of Rachel to stop her from leaving.

Chris: She said she doesn't want to leave, Rachel.

Rachel: Get out of my way!

Rachel shoved Chris in the shoulder, but he just grabbed her wrist.

Chris: Rachel, have you been drinking again?

Rachel: That's none of your business. Move!

Rachel pushed pass Chris and walked out the front door, dragging Shane along.

Shane: I want to stay here, mom. This isn't fair.

Rachel: Shut up, Shane. You're coming home.

Chris was about to try and stop Rachel again when Shane orbed out of her mother's grip and orbed back into the house. Rachel gasped when she realized Shane had orbed.

Rachel: Oh, hell no. My daughter is not about to have powers.

Chris: Shane, you never said you could orb.

Shane shrugged innocently, knowing her mother was pissed about her having powers.

Shane: I just found out I could orb a couple of months ago.

Rachel: Young lady, you are no longer aloud to orb. You'll turn out just like your damn father!

Chris turned to Rachel.

Chris: Hold on a minute. Don't say that.

Rachel: Shut up, Chris! I've had just about enough of you!

Rachel looked back at Shane and the girl back away slightly.

Rachel: I can't believe you're a witch. You're nothing but a trash now.

Even though she tried to hide it, Chris saw tears start to fill Shane's eyes.

Chris: That's enough, Rachel. Shane's just a little girl. She's not going to turn out like Wyatt.

Rachel: (to Shane) You know what! Stay here with your uncle and become the little piece of shit your dad wanted you to be!

Chris: Rachel, stop it!

Shane cried freely now and she looked up her mother sadly. She knew her mom was just drunk, but her words still hurt.

Rachel: Quit your crying, you little bitch! It's your fault my life is so messed up! If you hadn't been born then I would still be happy!

Shane squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears as she fought so hard to stop crying.

Shane: Stop it.

Chris: Rachel, stop this! Don't talk to Shane like that!

Rachel: (ignoring him) I can't believe I kept you! I should have gotten an abortion or given you away after you were born just like my mother said! Your jackass father was the one that wanted to keep you! Now you're going to end just like him!

Shane: (screaming) Shut up!

Suddenly, mid shout, Rachel froze with a furious look on her face. Chris stared at his sister in law in shock as Shane fell to her knees, crying. Chris slowly walked over to Rachel and waved a hand in front of her face. She stayed completely frozen, the same angry expression on her face.

Chris: Shane, did you do this?

Shane removed her hands from her ears and looked up Chris as she nodded. She wiped the tears off of her cheeks but they were just replaced by new ones.

Shane: I didn't mean to, but she just made me mad.

Chris touched Rachel's arm and gave her a small push. She rocked back and forth, but still didn't unfreeze. It was like she was a statue.

Chris: Can you undo it?

Shane nodded and glanced at her frozen mother.

Chris: Maybe you should unfreeze her.

Shane: No. She'll yell at me again. Please don't make me unfreeze her, Uncle Chris.

Chris sighed and looked at Rachel again. He knew once Shane unfroze her that the woman would be screaming and shouting again.

Chris: Unfreeze her, Shane. I'll handle her.

Shane thought about leaving her mother the way she was, but she wasn't about to disobey her uncle. Reluctantly she stared at Rachel and after a couple of seconds she unfroze. Chris was surprised when he saw that Rachel's once mad face changed to a frightened one.

Rachel: (to Shane) What the hell did you do to me?

Chris: What do you mean?

Rachel: The brat froze me or something! I could hear and see you two, but I couldn't move!

Shane turned to Chris and gave him a pleading look.

Shane: Uncle Chris.

Chris knew what she wanted to looked at Rachel.

Chris: Rachel, it's time to leave.

Rachel: No problem.

Rachel gave Shane one last look of disgust before she left the house. Chris watched her disappear down the street before he turned back to look at Shane, who looked like she had just gotten her heart broken.

Chris: Your mom didn't mean what she said, Shane. She was just surprised that you were a witch.

Shane: She hates me, Uncle Chris.

Chris walked over to his niece and knelt down in front of her.

Chris: She doesn't hate you. She just freaks out when it comes to magic. Don't blame yourself, sweetie.

Chris pulled Shane into a hug and ran a hand over her blonde curls.

Shane: I don't want to go home. I hate my mom.

Chris: You don't mean that, Shane. You're just mad at her right now.

Shane: I do mean it. She's a horrible mom.

Chris couldn't fight her on that one. Rachel was a terrible mother and he really didn't want to send Shane back to her.

Chris: Listen to me. You can stay here if you want.

Shane gasped and pulled away from Chris to look at him. She grinned and her eyes lit up with joy.

Shane: Really? Thank you, Uncle Chris.

Chris: You can stay on one condition. You have to write to your mom every other week, okay?

Shane frowned and looked at Chris as if he was crazy.

Shane: Why do you want me to write to her?

Chris: Because I know even though your mother is messed up and mad at you right now, in time she'll start to miss you.

Shane started to protest, but Chris cut her off quick.

Chris: Do you want to stay or not?

Shane sighed and put her hands on her hips, a habit she had picked up from Rachel.

Shane: Yes, I want to stay.

Chris: Then you have to write to your mother. Do you understand me, Shanel Felicity Halliwell?

Shane: Yes, I understand. And please don't call me Shanel. I hate my name.

Chris smiled at her and rolled his eyes. Oh boy. Bianca was going to kill him. They were going to have a hand full with Isabelle, Shane, and the new baby on the way.

(As usual, please review. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Sorry it took so long to write.)


	11. The Mysteries Of A Family

Camron's House- Morning

Piper and Annabelle stood in the kitchen, fixing breakfast. They had become great friends over the short time they had known each other.

Annabelle: Now I see where Jessie gets her cooking skills.

Piper smiled as she added another pancake to the stack. They both turned to look when they heard footsteps. Ryder walked into the kitchen and glanced up for a moment to see who else was in the room. He ignored Piper and Annabelle and went to the refrigerator. After getting the milk and a cup out of a nearby cabinet, he walked over to the kitchen table.

Annabelle: Excuse me. Don't we get a good morning?

Ryder: What's so good about it?

Annabelle: Just because you're mad about getting grounded doesn't mean you can screw your manners. Now, say good morning.

Ryder sighed as he poured himself a cup of milk.

Ryder: (reluctantly) Morning, Piper.

Piper: Good morning, Ryder.

Annabelle cleared her throat with a strict look on her face.

Ryder: Morning to you to, mom.

Once he saw his mother was at least half pleased Ryder plopped down in a kitchen chair.

Annabelle: What do you want for breakfast?

Ryder: I'm not hu…

Annabelle: Don't you dare say you're not hungry. You're always hungry.

Ryder glanced over his shoulder at her, but quickly went back to his milk.

Annabelle: Now, what do you want?

Ryder: Don't bother. I'll have something at school. I got to go.

He stood up and started to walk out of the kitchen. That is until Annabelle grabbed his arm to stop him.

Annabelle: You're pissed. I get that. But stop with the attitude.

Ryder pulled out of his mother's grip and stared at her for a minute.

Ryder: I'm not pissed. I just got to get going.

Ryder picked up his book bag off of the floor and left the kitchen. Annabelle quickly turned to Piper.

Annabelle: I'll be right back.

Piper: Okay.

Piper watched as Annabelle followed her son out of the kitchen. Annabelle stepped in front of Ryder to stop him as he made his way to the front door.

Annabelle: What's the rush?

Ryder: I'm going to be late for school.

He tried to step pass Annabelle, but she just blocked his way again.

Annabelle: You have more than half an hour before school.

Ryder: I have to make a stop before school.

Annabelle: Where?

Ryder sighed, clearly not wanting to tell his mother about wherever he was going.

Ryder: You'd just get mad if I told you.

Annabelle: Now I really want to know where you're going.

Ryder: Well I can't tell you.

Annabelle: Why not?

Ryder: Because I'd get in trouble.

Annabelle: You won't get in trouble.

Ryder: I do mean with you. I'd be in trouble with somebody else.

He finally was able to pass Annabelle, but she just grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

Ryder: I really have to go.

Annabelle narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on Ryder's wrist when he tried to pull it away.

Annabelle: Is there something I should know?

Ryder looked down at his wrist and twisted out of his mother's hand.

Ryder: No. There's nothing.

Annabelle: I know you're lying.

Ryder: Why don't you trust me anymore?

Annabelle: It's getting kind of hard to, honey.

Ryder scoffed and grabbed his leather jacket off of a hook behind him.

Ryder: We use to trust each other about everything. I guess that's over now.

Ryder briefly gave Annabelle an irritated look before he turned and opened the front door. Annabelle thought of stopping him again, but the front door slammed close behind he son as he left. Annabelle spun around, hearing something behind her. Vincent stood at the bottom of the large staircase staring at her.

Vincent: He's getting himself into trouble again I bet.

Annabelle: And he's mad. That's not a good thing.

Vincent kept staring at her as if waiting for her to say something.

Annabelle: Could you follow him? You know you want to.

A devious smile crossed Vincent's face as he looked at Annabelle.

Vincent: I thought you'd never ask.

Vincent quickly turned into his usual black smoke and crept under the front door.

Master Gotium's Home- Morning

Vincent finally returned to his human form just a few feet away from a small house. He watched as Ryder stepped onto the front porch and knocked on the front door. A Chinese man of about sixty years of age answered the door. He smiled and greeted Ryder. After Ryder disappeared into the house with the man, Vincent came out of his hiding spot and quietly hurried over to the house. He stopped at a side window and looked into the house. Ryder now had his jacket off of and walked around the house. The man, who Vincent guessed owned the house, came out of a room and walked over to Ryder.

Ryder: My mom asked me where I was going this morning, Master Gotium.

Vincent narrowed his eyes quickly and growled when he looked back at the old man that stood next to Ryder. He knew who this guy was now. Master Gotium had been the one to teach Vincent everything he knew about his powers. What was Ryder doing here though? He would never ask a stubborn old bastard like Godium for help with his powers, would he?

Master Godium: You didn't tell her did you?

Ryder almost laughed at the question, but stopped himself quickly, knowing that it would be a big mistake to laugh at Master Gotium.

Ryder: Of course not, Master. I know she would be very mad if she knew you were teaching me to control my powers. I just don't like lying to her.

Master Gotium: I know you don't. But no one can discover I am teaching you. You are much too powerful of a student.

Ryder smirked and looked down at his hand, thinking of his powers.

Ryder: Me, powerful? Yeah right.

Vincent looked angrily at Master Gotium's expression. He knew that look only to well. Master Gotium instantly created a blue fire ball in his hand and threw it at Ryder, who had his back to him. Sensing the fireball, Ryder swiftly dropped to his knees, barely avoiding the fireball, which sailed over him and crashed through the window Vincent was watching through. Vincent almost was hit himself, but jumped out of the way.

When Vincent looked back in the house, he saw Ryder quickly get to his feet. It amazed Vincent as he watched Ryder create a vine with thorns on it out of nowhere and whip it at Master Gotium. Luckily Gotium caught it before it could strike his face. He easily snapped it out of Ryder's grip and threw it aside. Ryder didn't give up though. He blasted Gotium with a green light out of his hand. The old man was instantly thrown back, but disappeared in a flash.

Ryder: (taken aback) What the heck?

Master Gotium appeared behind Ryder, scaring him. Ryder spun around and was about to hit Gotium with another green blast, but the old man grabbed the boy's wrist and hit him over his head. Ryder fell to his knees and snatched his hand away from Master Gotium.

Master Gotium: See. You're more powerful then you think.

Ryder: But I lost.

Master Gotium: You put a good fight though, my young leaner.

Ryder nodded, but nonetheless looked confused. Vincent was impressed with his cousin. He always knew Ryder was powerful, but he had never seen him use the powers he just had.

(Ten Minutes Later)

Ryder closed the door after him as he left Master Gotium's house. He quickly walked off the porch and headed in the direction of his school. He jump back and gasped when suddenly black smoke shot out in front of him and turned into Vincent.

Ryder: (breathing hard) I really wish you wouldn't do that.

Vincent: (furious) What the hell are you thinking talking to that man?

It was clear on his face that Ryder had no clue what Vincent was talking about.

Ryder: Excuse me?

Vincent: I'm talking about Gotium, Ryder.

Ryder's confused expression changed from confused to fuming mad.

Ryder: How did you know I was with Master Gotium?

Vincent: I followed you of course.

Ryder: Can't you stay out of my business for five freaking minutes?

Vincent: I asked you what you were doing with Gotium.

Ryder rebellious instincts kicked in and he glared angrily at his cousin.

Ryder: Stay out of my business.

Ryder started to walk away from Vincent, but Vincent seized one of his sleeves tightly and held him back.

Ryder: Let me go.

Vincent: not until you explain what you're up to. If you're working with Gotium then you are defiantly up to something.

Ryder growled softly and yanked his arm away from Vincent. He had had just about enough of Vincent. Ryder knew he may have not been super powerful, but he could handle himself. He didn't need a babysitter.

Ryder: If working with Master Gotium means I'm up to something, then what the hell were you up to?

Vincent: What do you mean?

Ryder quickly got all up in Vincent's face.

Ryder: You were a student of his once. What were you up to, huh?

Vincent: I don't have to explain anything to you. You're still just a child.

Ryder scowled at the word 'child'. He hated when people called him that.

Ryder: I am not a child.

Vincent smirked, making Ryder even angrier.

Vincent: We'll talk later. Get to school.

Ryder: Don't tell me what to do.

Ryder shoved pass his cousin and hurried to school, knowing he would be late. Vincent watched Ryder go and crossed his arms over his chest. Not many people effected him, but Ryder was always able to get under his skin and annoy the heck out of him.


	12. Victoria's Return

Chris' House- Afternoon

Chris walked into the living room and looked down quickly in disgust at what he saw. Camron and Jamie were on the couch kissing each other.

Chris: Enough already.

Jamie parted the kiss and looked at her brother with a smile.

Jamie: If we have to watch you and Bianca swap spit, then you have to watch us.

All three of them turned to the door when it opened and Sam came running in.

Chris: What's the matter?

Sam put up a finger, silently asking Chris to give her a minute as she caught her breath.

Sam: We have a problem.

Chris: What is it?

Sam: Wyatt's found out where your house is.

Fear flooded into Chris immediately. Wyatt knew where he was, where his family was.

Chris: Sam, how did this happen? And how did you find out?

Sam: Someone squealed. It had to be someone you know. And I found out from Ben. He was spying on some demons just as they were talking about it.

Jamie and Camron jumped off of the couch and walked over to Chris and Sam.

Jamie: Who the hell could have squealed? Who would do that?

Camron: Anybody could have done it.

Chris turned to Jamie, needing a favor.

Chris: Jamie, find Bianca and Isabelle. You have to warn them.

Jamie: Okay.

Jamie quickly orbed out, not wasting any time.

Chris: Sam, is Shane still at magic school?

Sam: Yeah, she's safe.

Camron: Wait up. Where are Jessie and Ryder? They told me they weren't going to magic school today.

Chris: Don't worry. They're at your house with the rest of my family.

Sam: In that case. We better get the hell out of here before Wyatt shows up.

Victoria: Don't worry. He won't be here for a while.

Camron spun around, recognizing his sister's voice immediately. Victoria smiled and waved at her brother.

Victoria: It's been a while little brother.

Camron gave Victoria with an angry look that she knew well by now. He hated his sister so bad that it hurt.

Camron: What are you doing here? I told you I'm not coming back to you.

Victoria gave him a halfhearted smile, showing her hatred for him.

Victoria: Don't worry, Cam. I'm not here to bring you back. I'm here to kill you this time.

Camron stared into Victoria's chilly blue eyes, that all of a sudden turned red and her teeth grew into fangs. Her black hair and long black coat gave her the complete vampire look.

Camron: I'm not afraid of you anymore.

Victoria: I can fix that.

Victoria pushed aside her coat and retrieved a whip from the belt around her slender waist. Camron couldn't keep from jumping slightly when she cracked the whip loudly.

Chris: Victoria, it's three against one. What makes you think you can win?

Camron had been so freaked out about his sister being here that he had completely forgotten about Chris and Sam.

Victoria: I never did like you, Chris. Maybe I'll finish you off first.

Camron: Leave them alone, Victoria. They're not a part of this. This is between you and me.

Victoria smiled at her brother's new strength. He wasn't as frightened as she had remembered him to be. Still, he was no big deal. The real brother she wanted to get to was Vincent. He had betrayed her and their family.

Victoria: (to Chris and Sam) Leave us.

Sam: We're not going anywhere.

Camron: Leave you guys.

Both Chris and Sam looked at Camron in confusion. What was he thinking?

Chris: Camron, you can't beat her.

Camron: I can try. But this is between the two of us. No one else.

Victoria: You heard the boy. Leave.

Chris glared at her for a moment before he took Sam's hand.

Sam: (stunned) We can't leave him here with her, Chris.

Before Sam could protest any further, Chris orbed them out. Victoria turned back to her brother once they were alone. She gripped the whip harder in her hand and smiled with satisfaction.

Victoria: Let's see what you're made of.

Camron: Happy to.

Camron created an energy ball in each hand just as Victoria flung her whip at him. Talk about your family reunions.

(Review! This isn't one of my better chapters I think. But still review, please.)


	13. Wyatt's Luck

Park- Afternoon

Jamie orbed in to find Bianca and Isabelle in the park. Isabelle played in the sand box while Bianca sat on a nearby bench, watching her.

Jamie: Bianca!

Bianca turned around when she heard Jamie. Jamie hurried to her, desperate to get her and Isabelle out of here.

Bianca: What's wrong, Jamie?

Jamie: Wyatt knows where yours and Chris' house is. That means if he knows where the house is, he's broken the spell protecting you and Isabelle from sensing you.

Bianca panicked a bit, realizing Jamie was right. It was only a matter of time before he found them.

Bianca: What are we going to do?

Jamie: Don't worry. The spell over Camron's house is still good. If we get there everything will be fine.

Bianca stood up, as quickly as she could for a pregnant woman.

Bianca: Isabelle, we have to go.

Isabelle looked upset, but still got out of the sand box and ran over to her mother and aunt.

Isabelle: Why do we have to leave, mommy?

Bianca: Because, Wyatt has…

Wyatt: Well, well, well.

Bianca and Jamie both prepared for a fight as soon as they heard Wyatt. He walked over to them, smiling venomously at them. He knew it would not take much to kill either one of them. He knew he had the victory already.

Wyatt: It's nice to see you again, Bianca.

Bianca's face hardened and it reminded Jamie of the old Bianca, the phoenix who had worked for Wyatt at one time.

Bianca: I couldn't say the same to you, Wyatt.

Wyatt pretended to look hurt.

Wyatt: That's too bad.

Wyatt created an energy ball, hurling it at Bianca. Bianca automatically covered her stomach, afraid for her baby. Knowing what could happen to Bianca or the baby, Jamie jumped in front of her sister in law and took the energy ball for her. Jamie hit the ground with a heavy thud and groaned as she rolled across the grass.

Isabelle: Jamie!

She ran over to Jamie and dropped to her knees beside her aunt.

Isabelle: Aunt Jamie, get up.

Wyatt raised his eyebrows in surprise when he heard this. He had never known that Chris and Bianca had had a child. Staring at Bianca's fully loaded stomach, he grinned wickedly and laughed.

Wyatt: You had a child and you're pregnant? Oh, this is interesting. I've hit the jackpot haven't I?

Bianca stared angrily at Wyatt and backed away, coving her stomach again. She knew what Wyatt was planning. He was not about to get her baby or Isabelle.

Wyatt: Bianca, my dear phoenix. Join me and I'll spare your life, even after your second child is born.

Bianca: You're not getting either one of my children, you bastard!

Wyatt: You are in no position to fight, Bianca. What are you?

He glanced at Bianca's stomach.

Wyatt: About nine months pregnant.

Bianca: That doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass.

Isabelle: You tell him, mommy.

Wyatt looked at Isabelle, who piped down as soon as their eyes locked.

Wyatt: She's defiantly Chris' child.

While Wyatt stared at Isabelle, Bianca shimmered out and reappeared behind Wyatt. She pulled a knife out of a pouch tucked under her sleeve and prepared to thrust it into Wyatt's back. Wyatt sensed her almost instantly though and spun around. Bianca gasped when Wyatt knocked the knife out of her hand and grabbed her by the throat. Bianca struggled as Wyatt effortlessly lifted her off of her feet and chocked her.

Wyatt: You're good Bianca. But you're not that good.

Hearing Isabelle scream her mother's name, Jamie moaned and sat up painfully. She looked up and gasped when she saw Wyatt choking Bianca.

Jamie: Wyatt, stop it!

Wyatt turned to look at Jamie as he continued to hold Bianca.

Wyatt: You just never stay down.

Jamie: It's a habit.

Jamie got to her feet and flung a hand out. Wyatt was thrown back, dropping Bianca to the ground. Jamie ran over to Bianca and knelt down beside her.

Jamie: Are you okay?

Bianca: Yeah, I'll be fine.

Wyatt: Not for long.

Jamie gasped again as she felt a pressure on her neck as if being choked and she was lifted to her feet. Wyatt came over to her side and looked her in the eye.

Wyatt: I'll get to you later. For now stay out of my way.

Wyatt flung out his hand and Jamie was sent crashing into a tree. She heard a horrible cracking noise before she fell to the ground and instantly felt paralyzed.

Isabelle: Jamie!

Wyatt smiled at Isabelle as she ran to help her aunt. Wyatt quickly pointed a finger at the ground under Isabelle and roots shot up out of the grass. Isabelle screamed as several roots wrapped themselves around her, tripping her and trapping her.

Bianca: Isabelle, no!

Wyatt turned to Bianca once he was sure Isabelle was secure.

Bianca: Let her go, Wyatt!

Wyatt: I'm sorry. I just can't do that.

Bianca growled and created an energy ball, throwing it at Wyatt. Wyatt caught it in his own hand and crushed it easily.

Wyatt: You're not as powerful as you use to be. I keep telling you that.

Wyatt walked over to Bianca as she backed away. She didn't get to far though. Wyatt grabbed both of her wrists and a red light glowed around them. Once Wyatt let go of her wrist Bianca saw that she now had a pair of glowing red cuffs holding her wrist together.

Bianca: You son of a bitch!

Wyatt just smiled at her before turning to Isabelle.

Wyatt: Isabelle.

Isabelle was forced to orb into his arms where she struggled hopelessly.

Bianca: Wyatt, I swear I'll do anything for you if you let my little girl go.

Wyatt: Why let her go when I can have both of your children?

Wyatt grabbed Bianca's arm and orbed out with both her and Isabelle. Over by the tree, Jamie desperately tried to stay conscious. She kept drifting off. She had to get help, but she knew it was too late. She had let Chris down and now Wyatt had Bianca and Isabelle. Not to mention the baby. Finally able to speak, Jamie called for her brother.

Jamie: (weakly) Chris.

And with that Jamie's world went black.

(Wyatt's a jerk isn't he? I think so. Tell me if you agree. REVIEW!)


	14. Feeling Guilty

Camron's House- Night

Piper sat next to Jamie, who was currently unconscious on the couch. Piper picked up a bag of ice off of a nearby table and held it against Jamie's back where she had hit it on the tree. Feeling the sudden chilly touch, Jamie jumped, waking from her sleep.

Piper: Oh, thank god you're awake.

Jamie turned over so she was on her back and sat up. Immediately she felt a pain surge through her back.

Jamie: Ow!

Piper: Careful. You hit your back pretty hard.

Jamie looked around, looking seriously confused and worried.

Piper: What's the matter?

Jamie: Where am I?

Piper: Camron's house.

Jamie quickly became upset and groaned. How long had she been out? The last thing she remembered was Wyatt taking Bianca and Isabelle with him. She had to stop her brother, if she could really call him that anymore.

Jamie: I have to go.

Jamie started to orb, but was instantly stopped. She looked down to see Piper holding her arm.

Piper: Where the hell do you think you are going?

Jamie: Mom, Wyatt has kidnapped Bianca and Isabelle. I have to help them.

Piper: Calm down, honey. Chris and the others are handling it.

Jamie: Chris knows already?

Piper nodded and Jamie calmed a bit. She also, in some ways more then others, started to panic.

Piper: What's wrong?

Jamie knew her mom could she the fear in her eyes as she always was able to.

Jamie: I messed up, mom. I let Wyatt take them. It's my fault.

Piper quickly went into mother mode. She stood up from her chair and sat next to Jamie on the couch. Seeing that Jamie was blaming herself, Piper wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

Piper: It's not your fault, Jamie. You couldn't stop what happened. Even though you may not like hearing it, Wyatt is stronger than you.

Jamie shook her head in disagreement. It wasn't because she was jealously denying that she was weaker then Wyatt. She just knew for a fact that she was actually stronger then her brother at times.

Jamie: That's just it, mom. You know how powerful I am. My stronger powers aren't bound anymore. I should have been able to stop Wyatt.

Piper: Sweetie, I know you're very strong. But your strongest powers our seriously tied to your emotions. And I know you feel guilty about using them sometimes because you see what power has done to your brother. Are you getting what I'm telling you?

Jamie nodded, defiantly getting the point of Piper's words.

Jamie: I'm scared to use my powers to my full advantage.

Jamie frowned at hearing her own words. Why the hell should she be scared to use her powers? They were hers after all, not Wyatt's. She could kick his ass easily if she wanted to. It was just that she didn't really want to. She hated to admit it, but sometimes she was terrified by how powerful she was.


	15. The Things We Must Do

Wyatt's Home- Night

Wyatt looked out his window, with an amazing view of the city. It would have been a beautiful sight years ago, but thanks to Wyatt all that could be seen were burning buildings and people getting killed down below.

Wyatt's eyes moved to the left as he sensed a familiar presence enter the room. He smiled; satisfied his plan had worked exactly as he hoped it would. Actually, he was positive it would work.

Wyatt: Hello, my brother.

Chris didn't answer Wyatt as he stared hatefully at him. He wanted to tear Wyatt apart right about now. How could Wyatt stoop so low as to kidnap a pregnant woman and an innocent little girl? Wyatt had taking everything away from Chris. But Wyatt had no right to take his family away from him!

Chris: Where are they, Wyatt? What have you done to my family?

Wyatt finally turned to look at Chris, hearing the anger in his voice. Of course Wyatt knew Chris would be mad. Wyatt had hoped for that. He hated seeing his brother in pain, but it was just a brotherly habit to annoy Chris. Wyatt could never pass that chance up.

Wyatt: Calm down. I haven't hurt any of them. All three of them are safe.

Chris: You shouldn't have…

Chris stopped, realizing what Wyatt had said. Seeing the look on his brother's face, Wyatt knew he had caught the clue.

Chris: So you know?

Wyatt: How could I not? Bianca's stomach it enormous. Did you honestly think you could hide that baby from me forever?

Chris: I hid my first child from you pretty well.

Wyatt smirked at that. Even though he was pissed at not being able to sense Chris's daughter, he had to admit Chris had done well at protecting her.

Wyatt: Did you really think I would hurt them?

Chris: I don't know. You hurt your own brother and sisters. I didn't know if you would see a difference between your nieces and siblings.

Wyatt: The baby is a girl?

Chris: Yes. Is that a problem?

Wyatt: You could have at least fathered a son for me to raise as my apprentice, but I guess the two girls will have to do.

Chris gritted his teeth and closed his fist tighter, turning his knuckles white. Wyatt smiled, pleased by his brother's anger.

Chris: I'm not letting my daughters anywhere near you. Also, don't criticize my having girls when you have one yourself.

Chris was deeply surprised when he saw Wyatt flinch at the mentioning of Shane. Wyatt looked truly upset about what Chris had said and Chris doubted he actually cared about Shane.

Wyatt: It doesn't matter if I had a daughter. She is no witch. She isn't even a damn whitelighter. She has no powers. And even though I love that child with all my heart, she is useless to me.

Chris: She's your child, Wyatt. It's not her fault she doesn't have powers.

It took Chris all his strength to stop himself from revealing to Wyatt that Shane was a witch and whitelighter after all. But he knew he couldn't tell Wyatt that. Once Wyatt found out he had a magical child then he would do everything in his power to get Shane on his side. Shane was better off being powerless. At least she would be safer from her father that way. Chris had considered binding her powers, but he knew he couldn't do that to any kid.

Wyatt: You're a father. You know just as much as I that you would give up your children if they were powerless.

Chris: (furious) I would never do that! I love Isabelle and I love the new baby just as much! I don't know if she even has powers yet!

Wyatt: If you don't like the way I have given my daughter to her mother then do something about it yourself!

Chris: First of all, you didn't give Shane to Rachel. You abandoned them both! And second, I have done something about Shane. She's living with me now.

Wyatt looked startled by that piece of information, but wiped the look off of his face as soon as he realized it was there.

Wyatt: You took her from Rachel?

Chris: I had to, Wyatt. Rachel's a mess. She's been into drinking and drugs for years now. I had to get Shane out of there.

Wyatt: Well don't you get the father of the year award.

Chris frowned, upset that Wyatt, who he had to remind himself was the oldest brother out of the two, couldn't take responsibility for his own child.

Chris: Damn you, Wyatt! You may want to ignore your own children, but give me back mine! Those are my daughters! And Bianca's my wife!

Wyatt: I knew I should have screwed Bianca the first time I saw her.

Rage exploded through Chris's body and his feelings took over his body. Without even thinking, his summoned his second best power and used it to throw Wyatt back. Wyatt crashed through the window looking over the city and Chris heard him yell, not in fear, but in shock as he fell down towards the streets below. Wyatt didn't take long to orb back into his place. Chris turned sensing his brother behind him. Too late. Chris was hit with an energy ball, which sent him flying across the room into a table.

Wyatt: I have to admit, that was a nice move you did, Chris.

Chris sat up quickly, trying to catch his breath. He didn't have a chance though as Wyatt knelt down beside him and his hand closed around Chris's neck hard, choking him. Chris tried to free himself from his brother's hold, but Wyatt was much stronger than him.

Wyatt: Stop your struggles. I have a proposition for you. It's about your family.

Chris calmed a bit, wanting to hear Wyatt. Even though he knew Wyatt was going to say something sneaky and evil, Chris wanted to listen. He was desperate. He just wanted his wife and little girls back. That's all that mattered.

Wyatt: Now that I have your attention, I need your help.

Chris: What in god's name makes you think I'm going to help you?

Wyatt: Your family, my dear brother.

Panic flooded into Chris hearing this. He already knew what was happening. If he didn't do everything Wyatt said then Wyatt would hurt or kill his family. Chris closed his eyes briefly, thinking the terrible thought.

Wyatt: I need you to do some things for me. In exchange I will keep Bianca and the children safe.

Chris: No, you have to let them go if I agree to this.

Chris gasped as Wyatt's hand tightened even more around his already sore neck.

Wyatt: Don't get greedy, Chris. They don't go anywhere until I get what I want from you.

Chris: I know you just don't want me to do some little errands for you. You want me to join you.

Wyatt: Of course I do. What did you expect? You're my brother and I want you working by my side, not against me.

Chris: Forget it. I'll never work with you.

Wyatt: Then I am sorry. I will have to cause your perfect little family some pain.

Wyatt snapped his fingers and two demons shimmered in. Chris struggled against Wyatt when he saw them, but it did no good.

Wyatt: (to the demons) Whip the little girl I'm holding captive. Make the woman with her watch. Then you can torture the woman however you like. Just don't kill the child inside of her.

The demons nodded, understand their orders with pleaser.

Chris: No!

Wyatt turned back to his brother, not surprised that Chris had waited almost till the last moment to rescue his precious family.

Chris: Don't hurt them. I'll do whatever you want me to. Just don't hurt them.

Wyatt stared at Chris for a moment, happy to see his brother was squirming, still fearing for Bianca and their children. The demons still waited, just in case Wyatt did change his mind. No matter how much they would love to torture somebody today they would obey their master.

Wyatt: (to the demons) Leave the mother and her child be. Go back to whatever you were doing.

The demons accidentally let out their grumbling of disappointment and Wyatt hit one with an energy ball, killing him. The other demon quickly bowed to Wyatt and shimmered out, afraid for his own life.

Wyatt turned back to Chris and released his brother's neck. Chris coughed, holding his neck with a hand. He glared at Wyatt angrily, but didn't dare speak a word; afraid Wyatt would still hurt his family.

Wyatt: Calm down. I won't hurt them like I said as long as you do what I want.

Chris: And that would be what?

Wyatt: First I want you to change that outfit of yours.

Chris glanced down at what he was wearing: A pair of dark jeans and a green shirt that matched with his eyes.

Chris: Why the hell do you care what I wear?

Wyatt: If you're going to work for me, you will wear what I say.

Chris started to protest, but then saw Wyatt about to snap his fingers to call his demons again.

Chris: (reluctantly) Yes, sir.

Wyatt smiled at 'sir'. It made him feel powerful against his brother. Of course he always felt powerful against Chris, but he knew how much his little brother hated it when Wyatt had even more power over him.

Wyatt: I like that. But call me master.

Chris frowned, but nodded.

Chris: Yes, master.

Wyatt: Good, boy.

Chris's frown deepened and he growled under his breath. Wyatt was making him sound like a dog. Wyatt heard Chris growl, but let it go.

Wyatt: Go to your old room. I have clothes already waiting.

Chris: You had this all planned out didn't you?

Wyatt: Actually, no. I just hoped one day you would return and I filled your closet.

Chris: Well, don't expect me to be staying long.

Wyatt snorted, making Chris's anger grow.

Wyatt: Well, don't expect to be leaving anytime soon.

Chris was sick of hearing his brother, but he had to ask one question.

Chris: Can I see my family?

Wyatt looked at Chris for a second, and then looked away as if thinking about it. He didn't like the idea of Chris and Bianca together. He had never approved of them dating, even if he had been the one to tease his brother when they were teenagers about the fact that him and Bianca would probably hook up when they got older. He would have never said such things if he knew they would turn out to be true.

Wyatt: You have access your daughter full time. But if you want to see Bianca you will have to ask me.

Chris got to his feet, obviously mad.

Chris: Why?

Wyatt: Because I don't trust you with Bianca. She's the other who pushed you away from me. She's the one who broke our bond.

Chris: You broke the bond, Wyatt! Not Bianca! I want to see my wife, now!

Chris's desperation to see Bianca made Wyatt even angrier. Hell, he knew Chris and the bitch were married, but his brother didn't need her. Bianca would betray Chris in the end, just like she had betrayed him.

Wyatt: You will only see her when I allow it! Do you want me to limit the access to your darling daughter to?

Chris started to say something, but stopped himself. Wyatt saw the reason for his sudden halt in words all over his face. Chris couldn't deny time with his child, his little girl no matter how much he loved his wife. It was a one or nothing deal and Chris wasn't stupid enough to take nothing.

Chris: Fine. Can I just see my little girl?

Wyatt nodded a relief for Chris.

Wyatt: She'll be in your room when you get there.

Chris smiled slightly, happy to know he would see Isabelle. He quickly orbed out of the room and into the bedroom he had once called his own when he had lived with Wyatt. Instantly, Chris looked around his room searching for his daughter. He looked to his side when a demon shimmered in holding Isabelle in his arms. Chris let out a sigh of relief to see she was okay. Once Isabelle saw her dad she eye grew wide and a smile appeared on her sad and scared face.

Isabelle: Daddy!

The demon put her down and she quickly ran to Chris, jumping into his arms and hugging him. Chris held onto her tight, afraid to let go. He had missed her so much in the short amount of time they had been apart. It had seemed like months. She was also the only part of Bianca he had here with him. He was afraid they had done something to Bianca. It would take a lot to hurt truly hurt his wife. But if they hurt the baby it would break Bianca's heart, not to mention Chris's.

Chris: Sweetie, are you okay? Did they hurt you?

Chris couldn't see Isabelle's face, but he felt her shake her head. Chris switched his attention to the demon still standing in the room.

Chris: Get out.

Demon: No, I have orders to stay.

Chris frowned, not caring about the demons orders. He just wanted to be alone with Isabelle.

Demon: You are in not state to order me arou…

The demon didn't get to finish as Chris flicked his wrist and blew the demon up. Only when the demon was gone, did Isabelle pull away from her dad. Chris saw that she had tears in her eyes. Her cheeks were also stained with tears. She had been crying for a long time.

Chris: Don't cry. It's okay.

He wiped away her tears and ran a hand over her hair. He knew she was terrified by all that had happened and just wanted to make it go away like he had with the demon. Isabelle may have been brought up around demons and fighting, but she was still just a small child.

Isabelle: I missed you, daddy.

Chris: I missed you to, honey. I missed you so much.

Isabelle: I want to go home.

Chris: I know you do. I can't do anything about that right now.

Isabelle looked even more scared by what he had said and hugged him again.

Isabelle: Don't leave me then. I don't want to go back to that dark room I was in.

Chris: Don't worry. I won't let anyone take you away from me.

Chris walked over to his bed and sat on it, laying Isabelle down. She looked so tired and Chris knew she had to be. The girl was scared out of her mind, she had probably put up a struggle against Wyatt went he brought her here, and crying could tire a child out to. And it looked like Isabelle had almost cried her little eyes out.

Chris: You need to rest, baby.

Isabelle didn't fight him on that one like she usually did on other nights when she didn't want to go to bed. Chris pulled his black comforter back and once Isabelle got comfortable he covered her. As Chris pulled his hands away, Isabelle quickly grabbed them and whimpered.

Isabelle: Don't leave me, daddy. Please.

Chris was quick t reassured her that he wasn't leaving.

Chris: I'm not going anywhere, honey. It's okay. I'm staying right here.

Chris climbed into bed next to Isabelle and wrapped his arms around her as she cuddled closer to him, one hand keeping a tight hold on his shirt. And as usual she had her other hand by her face, sucking on her thumb.

Chris: Go to sleep now.

Isabelle: I wish mommy was here to.

Chris felt an ache in his heart, hearing those words come from Isabelle's mouth. He agreed with his daughter one hundred present. He wanted Bianca here just as much as she did. But he knew that wasn't going to happen.

Chris: Me to, sweetie.

Isabelle put her head on Chris' chest as he stroked her hair. He knew that this made her fall to sleep faster. And he wanted her asleep and dreaming as quick as possible. He hated for her to have to go through all of this and dreams were a place to escape from the real world.

Chris: Sweet dreams, sweetie.

Chris kissed Isabelle on the head just as she dozed off, drifting into her happy dreams. She was okay for now. He was happy for that. But he was not able to fall asleep as easily as Isabelle because of his fear for Bianca. He had to get her, Isabelle, and the baby out of here safely. The question was how?


	16. A New Evil To Come

Camron's House- Night

Jessie sat on the couch next to Jamie, shaking and biting her nails.

Jamie: Calm down, Jess. I'm sure everything is alright.

Jessie: You said that last time. Remember what happened to Ryder? Or do I have to remind you?

Jamie rolled her eyes at Jessie and leaned back on the couch.

Jamie: Just because I can feel your worry doesn't mean I won't kick your ass, so watch yourself.

Jessie quickly stood and started pacing the room like Chris usually did when he was nervous.

Jamie: What are you so worried about? Your boyfriend is fine. Mines the one in danger.

Jessie turned to her sister and only then saw how worried Jamie was to.

Jessie: I'm sorry, Jamie.

Jamie: It's okay. I'm really not worried. Camron can handle himself against Victoria.

Jessie saw that her sister wasn't so sure about that. Camron may have been powerful, but he was no match for Victoria.

Jessie: Don't be so sure. Victoria has the advantage. She knows to well Camron for one. And she's stronger. We both know that.

Both of the twins jumped when the front door opened and Ryder walked in with Camron. Camron had his arm over Ryder's shoulders and Ryder was supporting most of his weight. Jamie gasped when she saw why. Camron had several cuts all over his body and body seeped out of his cuts.

Jamie: Oh no. Camron, what happened?

Ryder helped Camron over to the couch and looked over his cousin's injures.

Ryder: He'll be okay. He just got scratched.

Jamie looked at the deep cuts and frowned.

Jamie: Scratched? He got butchered.

Ryder glanced at her before he touched one of Camron's cuts on his leg. Camron yelped and jumped back.

Ryder: Camron, you don't mind turning into a vampire do you? These will heal faster.

Camron winced, hating to turn into a vampire, but he didn't like being in pain much more. After a moment Camron's eyes turned red and his teeth grew out. Jamie and Ryder both watched as Camron's cuts closed before they disappeared. There was blood left, but that could easily be wiped away.

Jamie: I'm so glad you're okay.

Jamie hugged Camron as soon as he had become human again. He hugged her back, happy to see that she was safe to.

Jessie: Not that I don't love romantic moments, but we still have another problem.

All of them looked at Jessie confused. What was she on about now?

Ryder: What do you mean?

Vincent: She means, Chris still isn't back.

All the teenagers jumped, surprised by Vincent's sudden appearance in the room.

Ryder: Jeez, do you have to always sneak up like that?

Camron: What do you mean Chris isn't back. Where did he go?

Jamie: My best guess is he went to find Wyatt.

Camron: Why?

Ryder: Because Wyatt kidnapped Bianca and Isabelle.

Vincent: Chris is going to need all the help he can get to save his family.

Ryder: We got in and got out once. We can do it again.

Vincent frowned at Ryder as if he was about to yell at him, but he forced his voice to remain call as he spoke.

Vincent: You four are just kids. You are all to stay here. Especially you, Ryder.

Ryder looked angrily at him and walked over to Vincent.

Ryder: I know I'm grounded, but you know you need my help.

Vincent: You're a child, Ryder. Stay in a child's place.

Ryder was about to protest but Vincent cut his off quick.

Vincent: Not another word. If you leave this house you'll have to worry about me more than Wyatt.

Before Ryder could say another word, Vincent smoked out. Ryder just wanted to throw something, but he kept under control.

Jamie: You two really don't get along, do you?

Ryder: Never have and never will. He's so stubborn! He's a jackass.

Camron: So are you.

Ryder frowned at his cousin, but Camron just shrugged.

Camron: You have to admit you two are just alike. You take after him.

Ryder stuck out his tongue in a disgusted way and twisted his face in true repulse.

Ryder: Don't ever compare me to him.

Jamie: What the hell does Vincent expect us to do? We can't just sit here and do nothing.

Ryder: I agree. I say we screw what Vince said and storm Wyatt's place.

Camron: Even though I would love to do that we can't just go in there like that. None of us are a match for Wyatt.

Ryder: Neither is Vincent.

Camron: He's got a better chance than us.

Ryder started to speak by stopped and crossed his arms over his chest. Camron had known Ryder long enough to see he was thinking about something.

Camron: What's on your mind?

Ryder: Nothing important.

Ryder glanced at Camron, wondering if he believed him. Seeing as Camron was now talking to Jamie and Jessie about a plan, he knew his cousin wasn't curious.

Ryder: I got a bad feeling about all of this.

Camron: We all do, Ride.

Ryder: No. I mean I have a really bad feeling. It's so strong.

Jessie: I feel it to.

Ryder looked at her and was surprised to see she was shaking and looking really freaked out. What surprised him even more was that he was also shaking and looked pretty nervous himself.

Camron: (noticing their shaking) What's the matter with you two?

Jessie: I don't know.

Jessie brought her knees up to her chest, suddenly feeling like an ice cube. What the hell was going on? She had never felt like this before. Becoming scared, Camron turned to Ryder for an answer. But his cousin just shrugged as he continued to tremble.

Jamie: Maybe we should call Vincent back or at least find my mom.

Ryder: No, it's…

He didn't get to finish his sentence before he dropped to the floor like a ton of bricks. He frowned at his abrupt weakness and pushed himself into a sitting position. Camron was already at his side with a hand placed on his shoulder.

Camron: Are you alright?

Ryder: I don't feel so good. I feel like I'm about to pass out any minute.

Jessie: You're not the only one.

Jessie blinked quickly to stay awake as Jamie wrapped an arm around her.

Jamie: We need to get you guys some help.

Ryder shut his eyes and slammed a hand on either side of his head feeling a massive headache coming on. He groaned in clear discomfort. His eyes snapped back open when he heard Jessie groaned to. She was staring back at him, the same expression on her face. Slowly, mirror like to each other, they removed their hands from their heads and stared at each other hard.

Jamie: What is it you guys? You're both looking at each other as if trying to decide if one of you is a ghost.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a gold light shot out of the ceiling and split in two. One part each hit Ryder and Jessie in the chests, knocking them back on impact. Camron jumped back as his cousin glowed gold as Jamie did the same when Jessie glowed brightly. Both Ryder and Jessie rose to their feet magically and floated several feet above the floor. Camron and Jamie just stared up, stunned. When Jamie made eye contact with Jessie she gasped, seeing her sister's eyes now were a color between red and black, making her look like a demon. Ryder had the same eyes, only his were shining with deep red sparks of what looked like lightning.

Jamie: Guys, what's happening to you?

Both Ryder and Jessie turned together to look at Jamie, making her feel uneasy. Jessie just stared at her calmly and Ryder frowned, looking violent and powerful. Jamie backed away, feeling weakened just by his gaze. Camron caught this and stared at his cousin. This was all getting to be too creepy.

Camron: Ryder?

Ryder turned to him and his eyes narrowed as if Camron had said something insulting.

Ryder: (enraged) You dare to speak to me!

Camron cringed at the harshness of Ryder's voice, unlike his usual voice. His voice sounded dominant and inhuman.

Jessie: (to Ryder) There is no time for this, dear.

Her voice sounded just as strange as Ryder's, but hers was at least calmer. Jamie smirked, hearing Jessie call Ryder 'dear'. She had never heard Jessie call Ryder that before and it didn't sound like her.

Ryder: We are here to deliver a message.

Jessie: You haven't any choice but to pay attention.

Jamie: What do you mean? You aren't Ryder and Jessie are you?

Jessie smiled, but in a cold way. Ryder glared at her and looked disgusted.

Ryder: Of course not, foolish child.

Jamie frowned at that. She wasn't that much younger then Ryder and didn't like him calling her a child.

Jamie: Hold up…

Ryder: (thunderous and irritated) Silence!

The house shook and Jamie shut up immediately at the command.

Jessie: Now, listen. Soon this world will be ruled by a great evil.

Camron: Too late, who ever you are. Someone is already ruling this world.

Jessie: (annoyed) We know about Wyatt. He's nothing compared to the remarkable power that will become the king of this planet and someday even the universe.

Jamie: That's impossible!

Ryder: Think what you will. You will bow down to our new king as well.

Jamie snorted and crossed her arms.

Jamie: I don't think so. Now get out of my friend's body so I can blow you up.

Ryder growled and lifted his hand, red lightning forming around it. Jessie saw this and grabbed his wrist, stopping him from frying Jamie.

Jessie: This is not what we are here for. We are to deliver the message and leave. That's it.

Ryder literally hissed at her and yanked his hand from hers. Camron didn't like what they had been saying. A new evil, more powerful than Wyatt was coming? Camron new Jessie and Jamie were powerful, but they couldn't be the new power that Ryder and Jessie, or who ever they were, were talking about. A new king?

Camron: Who is this new king you're talking about?

Ryder: That is not for us to reveal. We won't even know what he looks like until he reveals himself.

Jessie: You know what you know now. The only thing left to say is that you are going to die unless you obey our new king. Spread the word about our master. Unless you want everyone on earth destroyed, make them obey as well.

Jamie: We'll fight him, this king of yours. He doesn't sound so tough.

Ryder looked hard at her as he hit her with a black bolt of power. Jamie gasped as her eyes were forced shut and she saw what was to become of the world. Camron had to take hold of her shoulders to steady her as she stumbled backwards, shaking her head painfully.

Jamie: No! This can't happen!

After what seemed forever, Jamie's eyes snapped back open and tears ran down her cheeks as she looked up at Ryder.

Jamie: Is that really what's going to happen to our world? To our universe?

Ryder: Why do you even ask? You know what I will say.

Jamie looked down in fear, knowing exactly what he would say. Jessie calmly stared at Jamie as if she wasn't extremely terrified.

Jessie: You have seen what we already know. It is up to you to choose.

Camron angrily looked between Ryder and Jessie.

Camron: Choose? You're evil! What are our choices? We could either get our world turned into a living hell! Or we could turn it into another living hell! There's no choice!

Ryder: Either you join our king and live to see another goddamn day or you die and go to a hell even worse then you could ever imagine! And all the ones you love go with you on the second choice!

Camron: That's not fair or right!

Ryder: Do you think I care? Do you think our master cares?

Jessie: Let me tell you, he won't care. He'll kill you if you even think the wrong thing about him. He doesn't care about what's fair or right. So get use to it.

Ryder: Prepare for a new world and a new life. If you don't except it then you die! It's as simple as that.

Jessie: We are done here.

Camron watched as the glow around Ryder and Jessie disappear and they closed their eyes in exhaustion. No longer possessed by the two horrible spirits, Ryder and Jessie fell back towards the floor. Jamie rushed forward and caught Jessie's body, which sent them both onto the couch again. Camron focused on his cousin and caught Ryder in his arms just in time. Surprisingly his cousin wasn't heavy at all.

Camron: Ryder, can you hear me?

Ryder's eyes opened slowly and he looked up at Camron, scared.

Ryder: Camron, you're going to die.

Camron stumbled, not from holding Ryder but the shock of what he had heard.

Camron: What are you talking about?

Tears filled Ryder's drowsy, but fearful, eyes and he gripped Camron's shirt tightly. He would not loose his cousin, no matter how much they disagreed.

Ryder: I saw it. I saw it all. I saw what will happen over the next hundred years. Our world is going to actually become hell. And you're going to die.

Camron started to tell him he was wrong and that would not happen, but Ryder stubbornly and firmly shook his head. He was positive about this one.

Ryder: Cam…

Camron held Ryder close in his arms, afraid himself now. Ryder was never like this. He was horrified and that was not a word to describe Ryder. Cam listened to his cousin though. Ryder was determined to tell him something.

Ryder: (sobbing) I'm the one who kills you.

Camron shuddered hearing that. Ryder would never kill him, never. Ryder and Camron were best friends. They were more like brothers than cousins. Yeah, they fought a lot, but what boys didn't. Camron looked down quickly as he felt Ryder's body go lifeless in his arms. No, his cousin wasn't dead. He would know for sure if he had died. But Ryder was worn out and mentally hurt from the terrible visions of the future. 'What other things had he seen?' Camron couldn't help but wonder as he gently got onto his knees still holding the limp body of his cousin in his arms. He couldn't stand anymore, all of a sudden feeling a heavy pressure on his shoulders. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he knew it was true. He was going to die by the hands of Ryder, his clearly innocent cousin. Glancing at Ryder's very trusting face, he had to ask himself. How innocent was Ryder really?


	17. A Surprise For Wyatt

Wyatt's Home- Night

Wyatt looked away from the book of shadows when he sensed someone enter his office or the headquarters of satin, as Chris had so pleasantly put it. Wyatt smiled, seeing Victoria walk over to him.

Wyatt: Where have you been? You said you would be back early.

Victoria: I was held up.

Wyatt smirked at her choice of words.

Wyatt: You went after your brothers didn't you?

Victoria: I had to. I had orders from my aunt to kill both of them.

Wyatt: Bullshit, Victoria. You wanted to kill them.

Wyatt's voice was serious, but Victoria knew he wasn't mad with her. He had just expected her to be back on time and she had probably worried him. Wyatt snorted, reading Victoria's thoughts.

Wyatt: I wasn't worried.

Victoria smiled and walked over to stand in front of him. She placed her hands on his hips and looked up into his cold blue eyes that matched hers.

Victoria: You better worry about me. It turns me on.

Wyatt smiled and grabbed the back of Victoria's head, pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss. The kiss ended soon and Wyatt wondered why Victoria had pulled away. He quickly read her mind, but got a mixture of thoughts. She was worried and her thoughts were jumbled up.

Wyatt: What is it? Something is wrong.

Victoria took a deep breath and took Wyatt's hand in hers, ready to tell him.

Victoria: You know how much I love you right?

Wyatt narrowed his eyes quickly. This bitch was going to try and dump him. She would die before she got the chance.

Wyatt: Are you cheating on me?

Victoria's usually arctic cold eyes widened and she shook her head seriously.

Victoria: Where did that come from?

Wyatt: What are you trying to tell me then?

Victoria turned away from Wyatt and paced the room for a moment in nervousness. She kept her back to him and crossed her arms as she revealed what had been bothering her.

Victoria: Wyatt, I'm late.

Wyatt frowned, pissed.

Wyatt: I've forgiven you about being late.

Victoria shook her head. That wasn't what she was talking about.

Victoria: I don't mean I was late coming here. I mean I'm late.

Victoria turned to look at him and saw him thinking about what she had said. To make sure he got what she was saying, she continued.

Victoria: I'm really late, Wyatt.

Wyatt gave her a look and she backed away slowly. She had expected him to be mad, but she didn't like that look.

Wyatt: You're pregnant?

Victoria: I'm not completely sure, but I think so. I don't know how this could have gone so wrong.

Wyatt frowned and walked over to her, startling her. She jumped back, afraid he might strike her. Instead, it surprised her when Wyatt grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

Victoria: I don't understand. Aren't you mad?

Wyatt: Mad? Are you kidding? This is wonderful.

Victoria finally embraced Wyatt back once she convinced herself that he wasn't going to blow her up. She had been so afraid to tell him; afraid he would try and kill her. She had also thought of the possibility that he would let her live, but she would loose his love fore her. She had never expected him to be happy about her pregnancy.

Victoria: I'm so relieved that you're okay with this.

Wyatt: Of course I am. You're having a child.

Wyatt pulled away from her and placed a hand on stomach lovingly. Victoria smiled and put one of hands over his.

Wyatt: You're actually having my baby.

Victoria: Hopefully.

Wyatt frowned at that.

Wyatt: What do you mean?

Victoria: We don't know for sure if I'm pregnant.

Wyatt: If you're not I'll make sure you get pregnant.

Victoria chuckled and looked down at her stomach. She and Wyatt were going to have a baby. She was going to be a mother. All of a sudden, Victoria thought of her aunt Viper. She would kill Victoria, not to mention the baby, if she ever find out.

Wyatt: Don't worry, honey. I'll protect the both of you from her.

Victoria smiled, realizing Wyatt had read her mind again.

Victoria: She'll know, Wyatt. She'll try to kill our child. I know her and once she finds out that you're the father, she'll… I don't even want to think about what she'll do.

Wyatt grabbed Victoria's arms which she had been waving around, trying to getting her point through. She was seriously freaking out. Wyatt had very, ever, seen her loose it before.

Wyatt: Calm down. She's not going to do anything to our baby or you. I'll kill her if she does. Do you want me to kill her now?

Victoria was about to say 'no', but now that she thought about it her aunt Viper was getting to be a real bitch lately. Victoria still new she couldn't kill her aunt. The woman had too much power and could easily find a way to kill Victoria for betraying her.

Victoria: No, leave her.

Wyatt watched as she put a hand to her face and wiped away a droplet of sweat that was on her forehead. She had been scared one minute, happy the next, and now frightened again. He had to calm her down.

Wyatt: You're safe with me. You can't go back to your aunt's house. I don't trust her.

Victoria: I know you don't.

Wyatt: You'll stay here with me where you belong. You're safe.

Wyatt pulled her into another hug and Victoria hugged him back tightly. She was so happy that they were having a baby, but at the same time it was just nerve wrecking. There were so many things that could happen that it terrified her. She knew Wyatt could keep her safe, but for how long?

Wyatt: Forever.

Victoria smiled and laughed. She usually hated him reading her mind, but right now it was so comforting that she didn't even have to say anything. She just wanted to stay in his arms forever.


	18. Victoria's Present

Wyatt's Home- Night

Vincent snuck around the place until he found Wyatt's bedroom. He slowly opened the door and peered into the room. He saw a body in Wyatt bed and frowned. Growling softly, Vincent turned into a panther and walked into the room. It didn't take long to reach the bed. Vincent sniffed the body and frowned again. It didn't smell like Wyatt, but it was very familiar. Still, Vincent climbed onto the bed and growled, ready to rip apart the sleeping person.

Before he could attack, Vincent was hit with an energy ball and clawed at the mattress to stay on the bed. He roared as he looked around for the source of the energy ball. Whoever was in the bed woke with a gasp and jumped up. Vincent turned to attack them, but stopped seeing the face of his sister.

Victoria: Vincent?

Vincent was hit with another energy ball and fell off of the bed. The lights came on and Vincent then saw Wyatt standing across the room with an energy ball ready in his hand.

Wyatt: (to Victoria) You okay?

Victoria nodded and got out of bed. Vincent got to his paws and stared back and forth between Wyatt and Victoria. He wasn't sure who to bite first.

Victoria: Vincent, what are you doing here?

Wyatt: I bet he came here to kill you.

Hearing this, Vincent transformed back into a human.

Vincent: I actually came here to find Chris. Where is he?

Wyatt: That's none of your business really.

Vincent stared coolly at Victoria. It was bad enough that she liked Wyatt, but it was worse that she was sleeping with him.

Vincent: Nice to see you again, Vicky.

Victoria quickly reached under her pillow and snatched her whip out from under it.

Wyatt: Honey, let me handle him. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby.

Vincent staggered back and stared wide eyed at Victoria's stomach. Even he, who usually wasn't surprised easily, was shocked by this.

Vincent: Holy shit! You're pregnant!

Victoria: That's right. I'm going to me a mother.

Vincent laughed as something crossed his mind.

Vincent: Aunt Viper is going to be pissed.

Victoria: I know. (To Wyatt) I can handle him. If he still has the guts to fight me.

Vincent: Don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because you got knocked up.

Victoria angrily swung her whip over her head and swung the tip at her brother, hitting him hard across his left cheek. Vincent turned his head, but other than that he didn't seem to be bothered by the strike to his face.

Vincent: That all you got, baby sister?

Victoria growled, furious that he had brought up the fact that she was indeed younger. Even though she was only two years younger, when he had said 'baby' it made her feel much younger.

Victoria: I'm going to show you who's the younger sibling, you jackass.

Victoria raised her whip, ready to hit her brother again. She was forced to stop though when Wyatt grabbed her wrist.

Victoria: Wyatt, let me go. I've waited so long for this.

Wyatt: Dear, why kill him when you can torture him?

Victoria glanced at Vincent, who seemed to be listening to Wyatt just as much as she was.

Victoria: What do you mean?

Wyatt: I mean, you could keep him here as your prisoner and do whatever you like to him for as long as you want.

Victoria smiled at this and thought about it for sure. She would love to kill Vincent, but torturing him was so much more. She looked at her brother again as she stared at her crossly.

Victoria: (to Wyatt) I like the way you think.

Vincent: If either of you think I'm going to stay here as your personal slave you got another thing coming.

Wyatt glanced over Vincent's shoulder and smiled at what he saw.

Wyatt: You got another thing coming to, Vince.

Vincent grunted as he was hit over the head so hard he dropped to the floor unconscious. Chris stood over him; his fist still closed tight, his knuckles turning white. He looked at his brother, angry that Wyatt had made him do this. Wyatt just smiled at Chris. He had called for Chris in his mind about two minutes ago. Chris had of course fought him all the way on this one, but in the end Wyatt had once again threatened to hurt his family.

Chris: Why couldn't you have knocked him out yourself?

Wyatt: Because, it was just so much fun to watch you do it instead.

Chris: I betrayed him.

Wyatt: You and Vincent never got along anyway.

Chris: Still, I shouldn't have betrayed him.

Wyatt frowned. He was sick of listening to his brother's complaining.

Wyatt: You can go back to your room now. I'll call you when I need you again.

Chris: I'm not your pet, Wyatt. I don't always come when I'm called.

Wyatt: Oh, you'll come. You wouldn't put your wife and children in danger, would you?

Chris grimaced, hearing Wyatt's words, and orbed out, not wanting to be around him any longer. Victoria watched him go before she walked over to her brother, who was out cold. She smiled, thinking of was she could torture him.

Victoria: I'm going to love this.

Wyatt came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

Wyatt: See how I like to make you happy?

Victoria: And you did so well, my darling.

Victoria turned around and bit her lip, feeling warm staring into Wyatt's eyes. She quickly rewarded Wyatt for what he had done for her by grabbing his head and pulling him into a hard kiss. He was so good to her it should have been a crime.


	19. I'm Worried To

Wyatt's Home- Chris's Room- Morning

Chris sat at his desk as watching Isabelle as she sat on his bed playing with a magical ball that Leo had given him when he use to be her age. Isabelle touched a small planet shape on the ball. The ball floated out of her hands and spun in circles in the air, glowing a bright blue with lots of sparkles and small aqua sparks coming off of it. Isabelle giggled happily as she watched it. Chris smiled, seeing her happy. It had bothered him seeing her so scared when he had first seen her again. He had remembered an old box in the back of his closet that had toys in it from when he was a child and had quickly got it out for Isabelle, knowing how much she loved toys. Chris was surprised to see she no longer had her thumb in her mouth, but that wouldn't last long.

Isabelle: Daddy, come and play with me.

Chris: I can't right now, sweetie. I'm trying to find a way to get you and Mommy out of here.

Isabelle caught the ball in her hands as it fell out of the air and looked at her father. She may have been small, but she wasn't stupid. She saw how scared and stressed he was. She slid off of the back and walked over to him.

Isabelle: Daddy, are you okay?

Chris looked at her and smiled, running a hand over her cheek.

Chris: I'm just a little worried.

Isabelle: What are you worried about?

Chris sighed and tried to not look so troubled in front of his baby girl, but Isabelle could easily see pass his phony contentment.

Isabelle: I'm worried about Mommy to.

Chris stared down at her and tried his best not to let his eyes fill with tears. It was driving him insane not knowing if Bianca was safe or not.

Chris: Come here, sweetie.

Chris lifted Isabelle onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her, needing her near him. Isabelle hated seeing her father sad. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Isabelle: Don't be sad, Daddy.

Chris smiled at how adorable she was and pulled away from her, wanting to see her face.

Chris: You want to see Mommy don't you?

Isabelle nodded instantly. She missed her mother a lot.

Chris: Alright, I'm going to go talk to Uncle Wyatt.

Chris lifted Isabelle off of his lap and put her back on her feet. Isabelle looked up at him and quickly grabbed his hand.

Isabelle: I want to go with.

Chris was immediately alarmed and shook his head.

Chris: No way are you coming. I don't want you near your Uncle. You know that.

Isabelle: I know. But, I want to see Mommy.

Chris: I don't even know if your Uncle will allow us to see Mommy.

Isabelle: You can't leave me alone. That's irreponsiple.

Chris silently laughed at the way Isabelle had messed up the word.

Chris: I think you mean irresponsible. And I left you here last night.

Isabelle: For five seconds. That was bad enough.

Chris sighed, knowing she would never let go of this till he gave in. Besides, she was right. She had a better chance with him then here alone. What if demons came? Chris picked Isabelle up and looked at her.

Chris: You get more and more like your mother everyday.

Isabelle: Mommy says that's a good thing.

Chris chuckled, easily imagining Bianca saying that.

Chris: Yeah? Good for whom?

Chris orbed out of the room and into Wyatt's office where he had sensed his brother easily. It was so freaky to been able to know where his brother was all the time. Wyatt and Chris hadn't been this close with their bond in years and even though it was very comforting, Chris felt slightly uncomfortable with it.


	20. Aunt Viper's Back

Outside- Afternoon

In a small alley, Jessie and Jamie talked while Camron watched his cousin handle some business with a demon.

Jessie: I don't feel right leaving the house. Vincent told us to stay. And don't forget about this new evil that's supposed to be coming. What if Wyatt senses us?

Jamie: Jessie, chill. You worry too much.

Jessie: It's my job.

Meanwhile, Ryder grabbed the demon he was talking to by the collar of his shirt and shoved him back into a wall. Camron winced, not knowing Ryder could be so forceful.

Ryder: (to the demon) Alright Danco, what the hell do you know?

Danco shook his head wildly, trying to look innocent, but not succeeding.

Danco: I don't know anything man. You got to believe me. Would I lie to you?

Ryder: Ask me that again and see if I don't cut your head off.

Danco gulped and stared around for a way to escape.

Ryder: You work with Wyatt. You have to know something.

Danco: I hardly ever work with him. Besides, he never tells me anything.

Ryder: So what. You are sneaky and you see everything. You know something.

Danco: I'm being straight with you bud. I got nothing for you.

Ryder sighed angrily and banged Danco into another wall, causing the demon's head to hit the wall to. Danco groaned and tried to push Ryder away. He finally broke free and ran for his life. He didn't get too far before Camron hit him with an energy ball and Ryder with a fire ball. They were both low powered so Danco was still alive. He dropped to the ground with a painful groan and pitifully crawled down the alley to get away. He gasped and whimpered when he felt Ryder's foot press down on his back, holding him down and still.

Ryder: You are just stupid aren't you?

Danco: I swear I don't have any info for you, Ride. Trust me my friend.

Ryder snorted and dug his boot deeper into Danco's back, making the demon grit his teeth in an attempt not to cry out.

Ryder: I know we are pretty tight sometimes, Danco. But if you even call me your friend again, be sure that you won't live to see the next sunshine.

Danco finally cried out as Ryder slammed his foot down on his shoulder, dislocating it.

Ryder: How much more am I going to have to hurt you before you talk? It's either you spill some information or spill your guts.

Danco: Alright! I'll talk, kid.

Ryder: Well, I'm listening.

Danco took a deep breath and started.

Danco: I over heard some of the demons talking about Wyatt bringing in some help.

Camron came over, suddenly interested.

Camron: What kind of help?

Danco: His brother.

Ryder and Camron had the same thunderstruck look on the faces as they stared at each other.

Both: Chris?

Danco wiggled a finger and nodded to say they were right.

Danco: That's the name.

Camron: I can't believe Chris is working for Wyatt.

Ryder frowned at his cousin as he shoved his foot harder into Danco's back when the demon tried to get up.

Ryder: Why is that so hard to believe? It was only a matter of time.

Camron: (scolding) Ryder! If Chris has joined Wyatt then it has to be for a good reason.

Ryder rolled his eyes. His cousin was always the clueless one.

Ryder: What good reason is there to join Wyatt, huh? Give me one reason, Cam.

Camron looked like he was about to answer, but stopped and a confused look crossed his face as he thought about it.

Ryder: See, I told you.

He looked down at Danco and knelt down, keeping his foot firmly on Danco's back.

Ryder: You got anything else for me, Danco?

Danco: Uh, yes. There's news that Wyatt has a new wife.

Ryder: Great, just what we needed.

Camron growled softly as he put his face in his hands.

Camron: I bet its Victoria.

Ryder smirked at him.

Ryder: She's still alive? I was hoping someone would have staked her by now.

Camron frowned, but let Ryder get away with that comment.

Ryder: What else, Danco?

Danco: Wyatt has captured six new witches, including your cousin. I believe his name is Vincent.

Ryder's eyes shot up to stare at Camron's in panic. Vincent had been captured by Wyatt? Oh no, this was getting worse and worse by the minute.

Camron: What are we going to do?

Ryder: We have to save him.

Camron: No.

Ryder: (surprised) What? He's your brother.

Camron: We need to get help first, Ryder. We're just kids.

Ryder sighed, sick of hearing this speech over and over again.

Ryder: We don't have time to get help. Your brother is in danger and we got to save his ass.

Camron: We can't, Ryder.

Ryder finally lifted his foot off of Danco's back and let the demon dash off, probably scared out of his wits.

Ryder: Cam, are you saying you're not going to help your brother?

Camron: Of course I'm going to help him. We just need backup.

Ryder: He'll be dead by then.

Camron: So will you if you going charging in there again.

Ryder ignored him and turned, walking away. He was immediately stop though when Camron grabbed his arm and pulled him back roughly.

Ryder: Let me go.

Camron: Listen up, Ryder. You are not going.

Ryder: What are you, my babysitter?

Ryder tried to pull away, but his cousin held tight.

Camron: No, but I am older and in charge here. You are staying here. You got that?

Ryder: Don't talk to me like I'm a little kid. Back off.

Camron: No. Now shut that damn mouth of yours and come on. We're going home.

Camron literally had to drag Ryder out of the alley and over to the twins.

Jamie: What's going on?

Ryder: Your idiot boyfriend won't help me save Vincent. Wyatt's got him.

Jessie gasped and turned to Camron.

Jessie: We have to help him.

Camron quickly blow out the frustrated air he had been holding in and turned to Jessie.

Camron: No, we are going home to get help. Vincent put me in charge and I'm going to do my best to protect you guys.

Ryder: So you'd let Vincent die to save us from getting itty bitty tiny scratches.

Camron: Shut up, Ryder!

Ryder: Blow me!

Jamie put up her hands and whistled loudly to shut them both up.

Jamie: Boys, would you chill out for a second. We have a serious problem here.

Ryder: You're telling me.

He tried to yank his arm from Camron's grip again, but it did no good. His cousin was determined to stop him from getting away.

Jessie: It's not safe talking about this out here. We need to get home.

Jamie's eyes widened she looked over her sister's shoulder.

Jamie: I think you're right about it not being safe.

Jessie, Camron, and Ryder all spun around to see over a dozens cloaked men standing not to far from them.

Jessie: Do you think they work for Wyatt?

Jamie: Right about now, I'm hoping.

One of the cloaked men pulled a sword from under his cloak and swung it at Jessie, who screamed and dropped to the ground to avoid having her head cut off.

Jamie: We have to get out of here.

As the rest of the cloaked men started to attack, Ryder saw a symbol on one of the cloaks and he gasped, backing up. It couldn't be, could it? Jamie ducked and kneed one of the men in the stomach as Camron hit two with energy balls. Ryder hurried over to Jessie and helped her to her feet.

Ryder: Are you okay?

Jessie: Yeah. I'm fine.

Seeing a man behind Ryder, Jessie flung her hand out and shot lightning from it. The man screamed as he fell to the ground. The trouble was that he wasn't dead.

Jessie: That should have killed him.

Ryder: (knowing) He's not going to die that easily. None of these guys are.

Jessie: Ryder, what's going on?

Ryder: I think my past has caught up with me again.

Jessie yelled in pain as her was hit with an energy ball and flew back, hitting the sidewalk hard.

Ryder: Jessie!

Ryder ran to help her, but an arm wrapped around his neck from behind and he was stopped. He struggled with the cloaked person holding him. Whoever it was they were pretty damn strong. Ryder flinched when a pair of lips came close to his ear and whispered into it.

Woman: It's time to come home, Ryder.

Ryder wasn't even able to gasp, so horrified when he realized who was holding onto him. His struggles slowed as fear hit him full force.

Ryder: What do you want with me?

Woman: You know what I want child.

His defensive instincts returning, Ryder clawed at the arm that was tightly around his neck, making it hard to breathe. Ryder used his other arm to try and elbow the woman in the stomach, but she anticipated his move and grabbed his arm, pinning it behind his back.

Woman: You'll have to do better than that.

Ryder felt her grab something out from under her cloak and fought harder to slip out of her grip. Ryder cried out and felt like he was suffocating as the woman plunged a knife into his chest above his heart. Ryder groaned and felt his knees give out. The woman had no trouble keeping on his feet with her arm still around his neck.

The woman looked down at Ryder as he tried to stay conscious. She gave a loud whistle and hiss to her men that were still fighting Ryder's little friends. Her men stopped their fighting instantly and disappeared in the blink of an eye. The girl the woman remembered to be Jamie ran over to help the girl who looked identical to her. That's when it happened. The woman's and Camron's eyes connected. Camron gasped, immediately recognizing the woman's cold red eyes.

Camron: Aunt Viper!

Viper: Hello, nephew.

Camron: What are you doing here? Leave Ryder alone.

Viper: I don't think you have a say in this, honey. I'll be back for you another time.

Before Camron could stop her, his aunt vanished just like all the other vampires. And she had Ryder with her. Camron sighed and groaned, realizing he had just let his crazy and dangerous killer aunt kidnap his one and only cousin. This day couldn't get any worse. He was already jinxing himself with that one.


	21. A Family Together Again

Wyatt's Home- Night

Wyatt had finally allowed Chris and Isabelle to see Bianca, under his supervision of course. Chris followed his brother down a dark creepy looking hallway that he knew, from past experiences, led to where Wyatt kept all of his prisoners.

Wyatt: Don't try anything funny. Understand me?

Chris: Yeah, I know. You said it about fifty times before we got down here.

Isabelle hugged her dad tightly as he carried her in his arms. She hated it down here. It was to dark and totally scary. She didn't admit that she was also scared of the demons that watched her hungrily as she and Chris walked pass them. Finally, the reached a door at the end of the hall and Wyatt unlocked it magically. He stepped back to let Chris and Isabelle in first so they couldn't try anything. Chris walked into the room and immediately saw Bianca, who was sitting on a bed across the room. She looked up hearing that she had company. Her face lit up with joy and relief once she saw Chris and Isabelle.

Bianca: Oh my god. Chris.

She jumped off f the bed and ran over to him. Chris pulled her into his arms at once and held her closed, breathing in the scent of her hair. Isabelle, squished between her parents, wrapped her arms around their necks, joining in on the hug.

Bianca: I was so worried about you both.

Chris: Tell me you're okay.

Bianca: I'm fine, Chris. There's no need to worry abut me.

Chris: I've missed you so much it mad me sick. I wanted so bad to be with you.

Bianca: Wyatt told me what he had done. Chris you don't have to stay here for me.

Chris pulled away just enough to look into her eyes and wiped away a tear that was running down her cheek.

Chris: I need to protect you and Isabelle. This was the only way I could think of for the moment. I'm trying my best to get us out of here.

Bianca: I know you are, baby. I'm just so glad to see you. They didn't tell me where they were taking Isabelle. They just took her from me.

Chris: She's okay. She's been with me.

Chris handed Isabelle to Bianca, who hugged her daughter instantly with all her heart.

Bianca: Sweetie, Mommy's been so worried about you. I thought they had hurt you.

Isabelle: Its okay, Mommy. I'm okay.

Bianca brushed the hair out of Isabelle's face and kissed her head lovingly as she continued to hug her. The demons had just come in and, even though Bianca had tried her best to protect Isabelle, they had taken Isabelle right out of Bianca's arms. Bianca had been so scared and fearful for Isabelle that it had driving her out of her mind. She had even made the stupid mistake of hitting Wyatt across the face, twice in fact.

Bianca: (to Chris) I can't see a way out of this one. How are we going to escape?

Chris: I really don't…

Wyatt: You're not going anywhere.

Chris turned and glared at his brother. He wished Wyatt would just shut his mouth and go the hell away.

Chris: Do you mind? Can I at least be with my family alone? You can stand guard outside if you like.

Wyatt saw the pleading look in Chris's eyes and sighed. He didn't want to leave his brother alone with Bianca, but he did want his brother to at least have some trust in him.

Wyatt: You have a half an hour.

With that he left the room, closing the door behind him. Chris turned back to Bianca and pulled her close again. Glancing down at her pregnant stomach, Chris touched it.

Chris: How is she?

Bianca: She's fine. But I think she knows how upset Mommy has been though because she hasn't stopped kicking or punching Mommy's belly for hours.

Chris smiled and looked down again when he felt the baby kick.

Chris: She's got your kick though. She's going to defiantly have an attitude.

Bianca playfully smacked Chris on the arm as she put Isabelle down.

Bianca: She'll have your mouth.

Chris smirked and walked over to the bed in the room, helping Bianca sit down. Isabelle quickly came over and looked at Bianca's stomach.

Isabelle: Can I feel, Mommy?

Bianca: You already know what it feels like, honey.

Isabelle: I know, but I want to feel it again. It's how I see Anastasia.

Chris and Bianca both frowned and looked at each other. What was Isabelle talking about?

Bianca: What do you mean, sweetie.

Isabelle: Look…

She gently placed a hand on Bianca's stomach and another on the air. Closing her eyes, Isabelle concentrated on the baby. Chris and Bianca jumped in surprise when a blue light flowed out of Isabelle's hand that was in the air. The light started to form a picture that look more like a sonogram. It was a picture of the baby!

Chris: Holy crap. It's like she's got a special X-Ray vision.

Bianca stared between the blue picture of her new baby girl and her first baby girl touching her stomach. She gently grabbed Isabelle's hand and removed it from her stomach.

Bianca: Honey, where did you learn to do that?

Isabelle: I don't really know. Grams told me about it when she knew I could do it.

Bianca sighed and rolled her eyes. She should have known Penny would have something to do with this.

Bianca: That's Penny for you.

Chris smiled and picked Isabelle up, sitting her on the bed between him and Bianca.

Chris: Alright, enough with the worrying and new powers.

He of course directed that last part at Isabelle, who giggled.

Bianca: I don't want you to leave me again. We don't have much time left before Wyatt comes back in.

Chris: I know. Let's just cherish the time we have.

Chris took Bianca's head in his hands and kissed her, feeling the need to connect with her so bad. Isabelle twisted her face in disgust, but kept quiet, giving her parents their moment.

Isabelle: (to herself) This is so totally gross.

Chris and Bianca, hearing her, broke their kiss and smiled. Chris quickly scooped Isabelle into his arms and ticking her stomach as she giggled madly.

Chris: It's gross, huh?

Isabelle: (Laughing) Daddy, stop it!

Bianca laughed, watching her husband and daughter. She missed this, a lot. It was just so great to have the three of them together again. At the thought, Bianca felt Anastasia kick her just below her belly button in jealously. Okay, the four of them. Bianca figured that things weren't so bad, as long as she had her family.


	22. The Fangs Of Nightmare

Viper's Home- Night

Ryder groaned as he started to wake from his unconsciousness. He shivered feeling something cold against his body. His whole body was hurting, mostly his head and chest. He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt intensely heavy. He turned over on his side, but was forced to stop by something pulling at his wrists. What the hell had happen to him? He couldn't quite remember. He could recall bits and pieces of the events that had gotten him here: He got in a fight with Vince, got possessed by a spirit, beat up Danco, yelled at Camron, got stabbed. That was it! Ryder groaned as he remembered the pain, suddenly feeling the real pain of the wound on his chest.

Viper: Time to wake up, Ryder.

Ryder groaned again, hearing that toxic voice. It was just one of those voices that made you want to blow your brains out. Ryder didn't want to do as he was told, but none the less he slowly cracked open his eyes. He had to close them quickly and blink several times to adjust to the light in the room he was in. Once he got his eyes open, he looked around. It didn't take long to find his aunt. She was in kicking distance and he was tempted to kick her once in her arrogant face. But it had taken most of his strength just to wake up.

Viper: Well, good evening, Sunshine.

Ryder didn't answer her as he glanced down at his own body. Jesus Christ, it was cold in here! Now he saw why. Earlier he had been wearing several layers of clothes, including a jacket. Now he had been stripped down to only his black jeans and under top, which was very thin and unluckily had no sleeves. He was satisfied to feel that his aunt had allowed him to keep his spiked dog collar on his neck. It was the only thing covering the one thing that made him really feel exposed.

Ryder took in his surroundings. He was in a small room that looked like a cross between a bedroom and a prison cell. The metal floor her was sitting on was as cold as ice. Three was around him were solid steel. The fourth wall was made up of metal bars, like in prison. Ryder himself felt like he was in jail once he figured out why he had not been able to turn over completely while asleep. His wrists and ankles had metal cuffs around them. Also there was a chain attached to the cuffs on his wrists that went all the way up to the ceiling. The chain held his hands a couple of inches off of the ground, so he was still able to sit up, which he did at that moment. Dizziness overtook him and he closed his eyes for a moment and put his hands to his head.

Viper: I bet you have a horrible headache.

Ryder: No shit.

Viper: I'd watch your language if I were you.

Ryder finally opened his eyes again and stared furiously at her. If he had to look up the words 'bitch', 'jackass', and 'slut', his aunt would be under everyone of them.

Viper: You've been asleep for a long time.

Ryder: Well, you're the one who stabbed me. That hurt like hell by the way.

Viper smiled, her vampire fangs showing slightly. Ryder ignored her again and looked down at his chest where she had stabbed him. The wound was covered now by bandages and he could feel the throbbing pain still, so he knew he couldn't have been asleep for to long. Ryder ignored his pain as he pushed himself onto his knees. He wouldn't be able to stand up completely, he knew that.

Ryder: Why am I here?

Viper: Because you're special.

Ryder smirked at that. Like he hadn't heard that from her before. She had said it to him many times when he was little. He had always been upset about not having many powers or being a vampire. Damn, thinking about it, he was a stupid little boy. Now, as a teenager, he hated vampires and he didn't want so many powers. It was hard enough handling one.

Ryder: I'm not a vampire. You know that right?

Viper stared at him as if not sure, but nodded a couple of seconds later.

Viper: Of course I know. You are my favorite nephew after all.

Ryder snorted, feeling insulted. One, he would kill himself before he ever wanted to become Viper's favorite nephew. And two, he couldn't be her favorite if he wasn't a vampire. Either she was just plain dumb or she was teasing him.

Viper: You think I'm lying don't you?

Ryder shrugged, testing the cuffs around his wrists. Man, they were tight.

Viper: I'm not lying.

She stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and slowly walked over to Ryder. He tried his bonds again to seeing how much of a chance he had to fight her if she attacked him. Viper stood in front of him and knelt down so she could stare straight into his eyes.

Viper: Now I remember what I love and hate about you.

Ryder smiled, silently thanking his mother for his eyes that she had given him. His aunt hated his mother because she wasn't a vampire and didn't fit into the perfect little dark world she was trying to create.

Viper: Those eyes of yours, I hate the color, but I love the intensity and power in them. You have anger inside of you, Ryder. You are a fighter and you keep fighting until you get what you want. That's what I love about you.

Ryder frowned as a chill went up his spine. He had tried to be tough, but his aunt was just plain scary. She always knew how to get to him. It was a gift.

Viper: You know, if you were a couple of years older…

She cupped his chin in her hand, making him jerk back. Ryder scowled at his aunt and hissed, slapping her hand away. She was hitting on him. It wouldn't have been the first time.

Ryder: Back off, Auntie Bloodsucker. I'm already taken.

Viper smiled at the nickname he had used for her this time. He was always calling her something like that.

Viper: Stop thinking about the past, Ryder. You know better than that.

Ryder: What? Are you jealous of Jessie?

Viper laughed and gave him a self-confident look. She wasn't going to fall into his words as easily as he fell into hers.

Viper: Jealous? She's a child. I could have killed her if I wanted to.

Ryder grimaced at the thought and Viper was pleased to see that. Ryder kept a close eye on her as she circled him.

Viper: Does her death bother you that much? I could just get it over with so you won't have to worry about it.

Ryder rolled his eyes, knowing his aunt wouldn't go though all that trouble for anyone.

Ryder: Leave her alone. She has nothing to do with this, you bitch.

Ryder gasped as Viper grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back so hard he thought his neck would snap. He winced as her face came next to his and she whispered in his ear, knowing that irritated him.

Viper: She has a lot to do with this, sweetheart. You belong to me and she's getting in my way. And one more thing.

Ryder winced again and let out a small cry of pain as Viper tugged hard on his hair, making his scalp soar.

Viper: You call me a bitch again, a see what happens.

She released his head and stood up. Ryder smoothed his hair back, brushing it out of his face. He was secretly trying to rub the spot where Viper had pulled on his hair.

Ryder: Tell me something.

Viper smiled own at him, knowing some smart ass comment was coming.

Ryder: Do you find it wrong at all that you're eyeing your nephew? And I'm seventeen by the way.

Viper didn't find it wrong at all. What she found wrong was that extremely handsome features, good looks, and a breathtaking body went to this seventeen year old in front of her. She couldn't help it that she was turned on by him, even though he was her nephew.

Viper: It's not my fault you look so good.

Ryder: You could learn to keep your legs together.

Viper grinned at his strength. That was one of the things that she loved about him.

Viper: So you're telling me, if I fucked you right now you wouldn't like it?

Ryder nearly fell over from the shock of her words. She wasn't serious, was she? He wasn't sure with his aunt anymore.

Ryder: No, I would hate you for it.

Viper: Would you really?

Ryder: Hell yes!

Viper chuckled as the rise in his voice, knowing she was getting him mad. That was the best time to mess with him. He had such a temper like his dare old dad.

Viper: You really don't have a say in the matter. I'll screw you if I like. You're mine.

Ryder balled his fists and a low growl rolled off of his lips.

Ryder: I don't belong to you. I'm not your pet!

Viper: Want a bet?

She quickly walked over to him. Ryder prepared for a strike to his face or stomach, but it never came. Viper stopped right in front of him and stared down at him powerfully.

Viper: Don't forget where your first bite came from, my dear.

Ryder trembled, thinking about the first time he had been bitten. Who else but Viper had done it? He had been fourteen when Viper had cornered him in his room and bitten him. It had been so painful and his aunt had enjoyed watching him suffer. It was just sick.

Viper: You are a vampire, Ryder.

Ryder shook his head, more to tell himself that it was a lie.

Ryder: I'm no vampire.

Viper: You may not be on the outside, but you are all vampire on the inside. Look deep inside the darkest part of your heart. What do you have?

Ryder jumped when Viper put her hands on his shoulders and squeezed hard.

Viper: Would you like to be a vampire again, Ryder?

Ryder turned his face up to look into her eyes and shook his head in horror, misery, and disgust. He wouldn't go back to that. He would not be a vampire again. He couldn't take that again.

Viper: You truly do want to be a vampire again, don't you?

Ryder shook his head harder as he fought back tears that were starting to fill his eyes.

Ryder: No, not again.

Viper: Why not? I could make it nice for you.

She walked behind him and slowly sank down till she was on her knees to. She was so close he could feel her breathing on his neck. Ryder didn't turn to look at her, scared to stare into those cold eyes of hers that he would have if he went back into the darkness of murders, screams, and blood.

Viper: Are you afraid of becoming a vampire or are you afraid you might like it?

Ryder didn't answer and closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears that were running down his cheeks. 'Stop crying!' He had to tell himself. He could not be weak in front of his aunt or she would easily find his weakest point and use it against him. Hell, she was already using it against him.

Viper: I could make it happen. I could turn you.

Ryder shook his head, but so softly it was barely seen.

Viper: You would be with me forever and have my protection. I could give you so much more than you ever imagined in your life if you just give into the urge to be one of us again.

Ryder bit his bottom lip as he tried to stop crying, but Viper had hit the trigger to set his emotions off hard. She had him. He couldn't fight her back on this one. Ryder jumped when he felt Viper unbuckle the collar around his neck and take it off, revealing what he had so desperately tried to hide. That was it. She had broken him as easily as that. Ryder broke out crying, sinking down in a sitting position.

Viper watched her nephew with a delighted smile. She tossed his collar aside and moved closer to him. Ryder trembled like a frightened little child as he sensed his aunt right behind him. She touched his cheek making him flinch.

Viper: Let go of your angry feelings towards me and let me help you release this pain of yours.

Ryder didn't move away this time as she brushed his hair off of his forehead and ran her other hand up and down his back as if trying to comfort him. Yeah right.

Viper: It won't hurt like last time. You fought me before. Don't fight me again and there will no pain.

Viper softly brushed Ryder's dark hair back as he closed his eyes, obviously remembering the pain from his last bite. At least he wasn't fighting her. Viper grinned evilly and rested one hand on Ryder's shoulder as she sat next to him. The other hand she used to push his head to the side so his neck was exposed to her. She smiled, seeing the old two holes she had permanently left in his neck from last time. Why did her sweet boy cover these marks she had made out of love? Viper hushed Ryder, who was sobbing quietly, dealing with his pain. Viper knew that this wasn't the real him. She had put him under her trance long ago and now she was going in for the kill. He would forgive her later once he came to his senses.

Viper: You will be mine forever, my dear Ryder.

Viper hissed, opening her mouth and showing her fangs. Staring hungrily at Ryder's neck she bent her head forward to sink her teeth into his warm and soft skin. She could just taste the sweet blood running through Ryder's young veins. She was so close. She had won.

**YEAH RIGHT!**

Viper screamed as a knife was pulled fro the inside of her coat and was shoved into the side of her head. She fell back on the floor and squirmed around until she was able to pull the knife out of her head. She sat up and hissed at Ryder, who currently was smirking at her.

Viper: You little fuck! I had you! How could this have happened!

Ryder was back to his old self, now out of Viper's trance. He couldn't help but laughed at how stupid his aunt was at times.

Ryder: You were so dang greedy to get to my neck that you forgot to keep me under your little mind twisting thing while you went in for the bite. That look on you face is priceless.

Viper hissed again and got to her feet, angrily storming over to her nephew. He didn't stop her when she backhanded his left then right cheek.

Viper: You little shit! This isn't over! You will be with the vampires again!

Ryder shrugged as he massaged his face where Viper had struck him. Do to Viper having super human strength; a bruise was already starting to form on his left cheek.

Ryder: Tomorrow is another day, Auntie.

Viper hit him across the face again, knocking him over. Ryder spit out some blood and sat back up.

Viper: I'm going to win, Ryder.

She grabbed his chin, but Ryder pulled out of his grasp. Viper, who usually took that, didn't take his shit this time. She angrily and rather roughly seized his face and pulled him closer to her.

Viper: Listen up! You can only fight me for so long! I am going to keep you here for as long as it takes! One day I will bit you and you will be one of us again!

Ryder: Are you threatening to hit me again? Because if you are that doesn't really do any good.

Viper laughed and stared deep into Ryder's green eyes. Wanting to really get back at him, Viper used the fact that she was still holding his face to her advantage. Ryder grunted loudly in protest and pushed Viper away from him hard when she kissed him. And it wasn't any kiss. She had gone with tongue and all.

Ryder: You bitch! What the hell is the matter with you!

Viper laughed and grinned in satisfaction to see that Ryder was seriously freaked out by what she had done to him.

Viper: Why so surprised, sweetheart? It's not like I haven't kissed you before.

Ryder spit, trying to get his aunt's bad taste out of his mouth.

Ryder: It was wrong then and it's defiantly wrong now.

Viper walked closer to him and was pleased when Ryder tried to get away from her.

Ryder: If you kiss me again, I'll set your disgusting ass on fire.

Viper: I doubt that. There's a spell on the room. You can't use your powers.

Viper smiled and grabbed the chain connected to Ryder's cuffs. She watched as Ryder struggled to get away when she pulled on the chain to bring him closer to her. When she was finally able to grab Ryder she pinned him to the floor and sat on his stomach. She bent over him so she could whisper in his ear.

Viper: If you're worried about the kiss wait till you see what comes next.

Saying what she needed to say, Viper got off of Ryder and watched as he sat back up again, breathing hard from their brawl.

Ryder: (frightened) What does that mean?

He watched his aunt walk out of the room and lock the door behind her. She smiled coolly at him before she answered his question.

Viper: I raped you once, honey. I'll get that ass again if it means breaking you.

Ryder stared, terrified, at Viper as she walked off disappearing from sight. Ryder sucked in a deep breath trying to calm down. She wasn't cold, was so? Of course she was! This was Aunt Viper! He couldn't keep lying to himself.

Ryder sat on the cold floor trying not to think about what his aunt had said. He couldn't help it though. He was scared. Besides the fang marks on the side of his neck, being raped was his only other secret that tore him apart on the inside. He had only been eleven when it had happened. It had haunted Ryder ever since. Scared of what his aunt might do to him, Ryder had never told anybody. He hadn't even told his mother. She had almost figured it out, but she still didn't know.

With a heavy sigh, Ryder reached out with his hand grabbed his collar off of the floor. Staring at his collar, which he had owned going a year and a half now, was one of his favorite things. It hid his past in more ways than one and it saved him a lot of explaining about the two freaking holes in his neck. It also remaindered him of what he had said earlier to Viper. He said he wasn't her pet, yet he was wearing a collar. Was that a coincidence or what? Letting the thought go, Ryder snapped on his collar, once again feeling less exposed. The leather was comforting as it covered the two vampire holes on his neck. Still, Ryder couldn't stand it in this place any longer. Oh, he had to get out of this hell hole before he went insane. He wasn't that far off. It was only a matter of time.


	23. Family Talk

Camron's House- Night

Annabelle sat on the living room couch, looking so freaked out that she might rip the pillow she was holding in half. Camron sat across from her, hoping she would stay calm.

Annabelle: Why would Viper want Ryder? He's not a vampire anymore.

Camron: Maybe she wants to turn him.

Annabelle: But why? Why Ryder?

Camron: He and Aunt Viper have always seemed close.

Annabelle finally lightened up and chuckled while shaking her head.

Annabelle: Ryder can't stand her. Viper, on the other hand, favors Ryder because he reminds her so much of his dad.

Camron: Ryder's nothing like Uncle Jackson.

Annabelle: That's what you think. They're a lot alike.

Camron: Maybe that's why she took him.

Annabelle: I doubt it. All I know is that Viper is up to something.

Camron: That's nothing new.

Wyatt's Home- Dungeon- Night

Vincent groaned as a demon once again hit him over the head. Victoria stood to the side; happily watching the demons beat her brother.

Victoria: This is what you get for betraying the vampires.

Vincent spat out some blood before he turned to look at her.

Vincent: What are you? Aunt Viper's parrot? You sound just like her.

Victoria: You betrayed me.

Vincent: No, Vick. I betrayed Aunt Viper.

Victoria: And for that you need to pay.

Vincent: You're still doing her dirty work? Do you honestly think Aunt Viper gives a damn about you?

Victoria: she would never do anything to hurt me.

Vincent: Oh yeah? Then why are you hiding this baby from her?

Victoria wasn't sure how to answer that. Instead she smacked her brother across the face. Vincent winced, but just shook of the stinging from the hit.

Victoria: I'll tell her about my baby when I'm ready.

Vincent: She'll kill your baby, you know.

Victoria slapped him again to silence him. She knew he was right, but she wasn't going to admit it.

Victoria: What do you have against me, Vince?

Vincent smirked, which caused Victoria's frowned to deepen.

Vincent: Do you have a couple of hours?

Seeing the angry look on Victoria's face, a demon slammed his fist into Vincent's stomach. Vincent's legs gave out and he fell to his knees, coughing as he tried to recover.

Victoria: Tell me, Vince. How's our little brother?

She grasped a handful of Vincent's long hair and pulled up, forcing him to look at her.

Vincent: What do you care? You're just going to kill him to.

Victoria: If you hand him over now, I'll keep him alive.

Vincent: You really think I'm that stupid? If I hand him over to you you'll just bring him down him and torture him.

Victoria: You know me so well, don't you?

Vincent didn't reply as he hit Victoria's hand off of his head. Grunting, he slowly got to his feet so that he was once again taller than Victoria.

Victoria: Sooner or later you'll tell me where he is.

Vincent: Don't dream on it, Vick.

Victoria: You are such a pain in the ass.

Vincent: I'm not the only one, baby sis.

Hearing him call her that, Victoria hissed at Vincent, bearing her fangs. Already ahead of her, Vincent hissed back just as angry. Victoria backed up, feeling a bit inferior to her brother. She may have acted more like a vampire than him, but Vincent was defiantly pretty intimidating.

Vincent: Back off, Victoria. I'm not in the mood.

That earned him a punch in the face by a demon. Vincent groaned and spat out some more blood before looking back at Victoria.

Vincent: I'm just trying to help you.

Victoria laughed and smirked at Vincent. Who did he think he was kidding?

Victoria: Help me with what?

Vincent glanced down at her stomach, making Victoria cover it with her arms.

Vincent: Even though that baby is Wyatt's, I don't want anything happening to it. I only care because I know how much you want to be a mother.

Victoria looked down, knowing he was telling the truth. She hated when he was right. Looking back up, Victoria frowned when she saw all the demons staring at her.

Victoria: What are you all staring at? Get the hell out of here. I can handle my brother.

The demons bowed before shimmering out. Victoria turned back to Vincent, staring at him coldly.

Victoria: She'll kill my baby as soon as she finds out, won't she?

Vincent nodded slowly, as Victoria knew he would.

Victoria: I don't want to fight with you, Vince. But you just betrayed us.

Vincent knew 'us' meant the vampires.

Vincent: I didn't betray anyone.

Victoria: Yes, you did. You left me alone.

Vincent frowned, genuinely confused.

Vincent: What are you talking about?

Victoria: You chose Camron over me.

Vincent: Are you jealous of Camron?

Victoria: He made you leave the clan, Vincent.

Vincent sighed. So this was what her problem was.

Vincent: I didn't leave you because of Camron. I left because I could no longer work for Aunt Viper. I don't know how you can.

Victoria: She's all we have. After our parents died…

Vincent: Don't bring Mom and Dad into this.

Victoria: Why not? Mom was a bitch who never cared and Dad was a poor excuse for a vampire.

Vincent growled softly. He didn't like Victoria talking about their parents like that. It just wasn't right.

Vincent: Mom was a good woman, so don't you say a goddamn thing about her. And Dad…

Vincent stopped thinking about his dad. He really couldn't say anything good about the man. He and Vincent never use to get along. Vincent was actually kind of happy he was dead.

Vincent: This has nothing to do with them.

Victoria: It has everything to do with them. They dropped dead and left us with Aunt Viper.

Vincent stared at his sister stunned. Was she saying what he thought she was?

Vincent: Do you hate Aunt Viper?

Victoria: Yes. How can I not? She doesn't care about anybody but herself.

Vincent: And all this time you have been on my case saying I was wrong for hating her.

Victoria: I worked for her. What did you expect?

Vincent: I'm your brother and I care about you. I expected you to do the right thing.

Victoria: And what is the right thing? Have you forgotten we're half vampire?

Vincent: And have you forgotten you're half witch. You're good. You're supposed to save innocents.

Victoria: As Dad use to say, 'There are no innocents'.

Vincent rolled his eyes. If he heard about his father one more time…

Vincent: If there are no innocents maybe I should just tell Aunt Viper about that baby of yours. I bet she wouldn't think it was innocent.

Victoria almost gasped, but stopped herself, not wanting to seem weak.

Victoria: You wouldn't dare.

Vincent: Of course I wouldn't. I'm not as cold as you.

Victoria, sick of her brother, slapped him again. How could someone she hated so much sound so right?

Victoria: Wyatt!

Blue orbs immediately appeared at her side. Once Wyatt saw the look on Victoria's face he had to ask…

Wyatt: What's the matter?

Victoria: Just get Vincent out of here. I have to go lay down.

Vincent watched as Victoria put a hand to her head and closed her eyes. She really didn't look so good. Was her pregnancy that bad already?

Wyatt: Victoria, are you okay?

Victoria: I don't feel so good.

Victoria swayed a bit before she fell, all of a sudden weak. Wyatt caught her before she could hit the ground. Vincent went to see if his sister was all right, but stopped quickly when Wyatt glared at him.

Wyatt: What did you do to her?

Vincent: I didn't do anything. Is she okay?

Wyatt looked down at Victoria, who was now unconscious in his arms. Wyatt placed a hand over her chest as the familiar healing glow flowed from his hand. After a minute he removed his hand from her chest and looked at Vincent.

Vincent: Well?

Wyatt: There's nothing wrong with her. She's just tired. It must be the baby. I already sense a lot of power building inside of Victoria.

Vincent couldn't resist.

Vincent: Well, aren't you a proud daddy.

Wyatt looked fiercely at Vincent before he waved his hand at him, forcing Vincent out of the room in a cloud of orbs. Wyatt looked back down at Victoria and ran a hand over her cheek. She was going to give him a powerful child.

Wyatt: Rest now.

Wyatt orbed them out of the dungeon and back into their room. Wyatt pulled back the covers on the bed and gently put Victoria down on it. Once he was sure she would be comfortable, Wyatt covered her and kissed her lovingly on her soft lips.

Wyatt: I love you.

Wyatt's Home- Chris's Room- Morning

Chris, who currently was still looking for a way to get his family out of Wyatt's hands, sat on his bed, leafing through a book. He quickly looked up when he heard orbing. To his dismay it had to be Wyatt.

Wyatt: Hello, Chris.

Chris didn't answer his brother as Isabelle walked out of his bathroom, just finishing her shower. Her head was hid under a towel that she was using to dry her hair. Pulling the towel off, Isabelle gasped and backed up when she saw her uncle.

Isabelle: Uncle Wyatt, what are you doing here?

Wyatt: I've come to speak to your father.

Isabelle looked at Chris, who pointed to the bathroom, silently ordering her to go back in there while he and Wyatt talked. Isabelle glanced back at Wyatt before she ran back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Wyatt turned back to Chris.

Wyatt: I have great news.

Chris: I know I don't want to here this.

Wyatt: To bad.

Chris sighed and put down his book, knowing Wyatt wouldn't leave until he was heard.

Chris: (wanting Wyatt to leave soon) What awful news do you want to tell me?

Wyatt: I'm going to be a father.

Chris: You are a father already.

Wyatt rolled his eyes at his brother.

Wyatt: I mean again, you idiot.

Chris frowned at that. Did he have to call him an idiot? They weren't kids anymore.

Chris: Aren't we to old to call each other names?

Wyatt smirked, but went on with his news.

Wyatt: I went to see a witch who can see the future last night. She said my child is going to be the most powerful child in the world.

Chris: You just have to brag.

Wyatt: You know I do.

Chris: What happened? Did Rachel come begging to get back together with you?

Wyatt scowled hearing Rachel's name. He hated the woman. To him she was no longer his wife. Victoria would be his only wife soon.

Wyatt: No, Rachel is trash. The mother of my child is like a queen to me and shall be one once we are married.

Chris's eyes went wide once he realized who Wyatt was talking about. This couldn't be good.

Chris: Victoria's pregnant?

Wyatt: Surprised?

That was one way of putting it. This was a disaster in the making. No, it was a complete disaster now.

Chris: What are you going to do, walk out on this child if it isn't perfect to?

Wyatt smiled and shook his head.

Wyatt: You don't have to worry about that. This child will be perfect.

Chris felt sick suddenly. Wyatt had gotten another girl pregnant. It had to be Victoria. And this baby was going to become the most powerful child on earth. This day was just catastrophe. Was there a chance it would get worse?


	24. Trying To Get Answers

Camron's House- Afternoon

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige watched as Camron, Jessie, and Jamie patched potions, knives, and much more in their back packs.

Piper: What are you guys planning to do exactly?

Jamie smiled at her mom as she slipped a few more potions into her jacket pocket.

Jessie: We're not exactly going to a safe area.

Camron nodded as he put his back pack on.

Camron: Why do you think we're bringing you guys along? I mean, you are the Charmed Ones. No one should mess with you.

Jamie: But these potion and stuff are just in case.

Annabelle walked into the kitchen looking at Camron. He knew why at once and shook his head. They were going through with this.

Annabelle: I don't feel right about you kids going into that neighborhood.

Camron: Chill, Aunt Annabelle. I got friends up there. Also we got tons of weapons and we're bringing the famous Charmed Ones.

He pointed at Piper, Phoebe, and Paige and smiled innocently.

Piper: I agree with Annabelle.

Jamie: Mom, don't start changing your mind now.

Jessie: Let's just get this over with so we can get everybody back safe.

Jamie held out a hand for Phoebe to take and Jessie held out hers for Piper. Seconds later they disappeared in orbs. Camron hugged his aunt to try and promise that they would all be okay.

Annabelle: Stay safe.

Camron nodded before he parted the hug and he teleported out as Paige orbed out next to him.

Crimson City- Afternoon

Crimson City got its name by its bad reputation. There were so many demons and violence that most people were terrified to even go near the neighborhood. The streets of Crimson City were what got the area its name. The streets and even some houses were covered with dried up and fresh blood.

As the Charmed Ones, Jessie, and Jamie stood on a sidewalk across the street, Camron knocked on the door of an old friend of his. A girl about eighteen with spiky blue answered the door. Her eyes widened when she saw Camron and she gasped happily.

Tia: Oh my god. Camron, is that you? It's been so long since I last saw you.

Camron gave her a hug before he cleared his thought and quickly got down to business.

Camron: Tia, I need your help.

Tia: With what?

Camron: You got any news on Wyatt?

Tia frowned and glanced around to see if anyone was listening. When she was sure that they were alone, she motioned for Camron to come closer.

Tia: I'm not sure the rumors are true, but Wyatt is having another child.

Camron was taken back by that. Yeah, he knew his sister was with Wyatt. But now she was pregnant!

Camron: What can you tell me about my aunt?

Tia frowned again, deeper this time.

Tia: Why do you want info on your aunt, Cam? She's been keeping on the low lately.

Camron: You don't know my aunt like I do. If she's staying in the dark about something she's planning something.

Tia: Sorry, cutie. I got nothing for you on her. Whatever she's up to, I haven't heard anything on the streets about it.

Camron sighed and tried to think of anywhere where he could get some more information.

Camron: Do you know where I can found out anything about my aunt?

Tia crossed her arms as she thought and put her chin on her fist.

Tia: You can try Danco.

Camron: Been there already.

Tia: What about Ryder? He always knows something.

Camron: That's why I have to get something on my aunt. She's got Ryder and I don't know how to get him back.

Tia gasped, obviously surprised.

Tia: Your aunt's got Ryder. That ain't good. She and Ryder aren't exactly the closest of kin.

Camron: I know. I'm worried my aunt might do something to him if I don't get him out of there fast.

Tia: Have you tried talking to your uncle?

Camron: You got to be kidding me. He'd kill me before I even got to say one word.

Tia: You never know. But I'm sorry. I don't got anything for ya.

Camron: Thanks anyway, Tia.

Tia: Anytime, cutie. See you around.

Camron waved goodbye as he walked off of her porch and over to the Charmed Ones, Jessie, and Jamie.

Jamie: What did you get?

Camron: Nothing. My aunt has been so secretive lately that nobody has any clue what she's up to. And I didn't get much on Wyatt.

Jessie: Well, what did you find out about him?

Camron: He's gotten my sister pregnant.

Piper: What! He's dead when I find him!

Jamie: Mom, we don't have time for that. We have to figure out a way to save everybody.

Camron shrugged, knowing there wasn't much they could do.

Camron: I guess we have to do it the old fashion way no matter what Vincent said. We're going to have to save everybody ourselves.

Phoebe: Are you sure it's a good idea for you kids to be doing this?

Camron: We're not kids.

Phoebe held her hands up and took a step back, not wanting to offend the boy.

Piper: We'll take care of this. I don't want you guys getting hurt.

Jamie: No offense, Mom. But we have a better chance than you.

Piper crossed her arms and gave Jamie a stern look. Jamie looked down, suddenly very interested in her shoes.

Jamie: Sorry.

Paige: We're going to need more help.

Piper: Says who? I've met Wyatt. We can take him. He's still my son.

Camron: What about my aunt?

Piper: She's another story. We'll deal with Wyatt first, then her.

Camron nodded to agree with her. He knew Ryder could handle himself for a little while longer.

Camron: I'll find all the people I can to help us.

He teleported out, in search for any help he could find and quick.

Phoebe: Okay, I vote we get the heck out of here before something happens. I don't trust this neighborhood with a name like Crimson City.

Paige, Phoebe, and Paige orbed out first while Jessie and Jamie stayed behind to talk alone.

Jamie: You got the same bad feeling that I do?

Jessie: You better believe it.

Jamie noticed how miserable her sister looked and wrapped an arm around her.

Jamie: We'll find Ryder. Besides, he's strong. He can protect himself better than any of us and that is saying something.

Jessie smiled and hugged her sister.

Jessie: Thanks, Jamie.

Jamie: Anytime. Now let's get back home so we can save everybody.

Jamie orbed out, but just as she did Jess let go of her and stayed out of the orb. Jessie watched as her sister's orbs disappeared before she pulled a potion vial out of her pocket and looked at it.

Jessie: It's time to get some answers.


	25. A Water Broken And Birth To Follow

Wyatt's Home- Bianca's Room- Afternoon

Bianca gritted her teeth and tried to breath as the pain going on inside of her body felt like it was about to kill her. Her water had broken long before now. Even though she was would be the last person in the world to call for Wyatt, she had called for him twice already. The pain was driving her insane. She was also scared of what might happen to her baby if she didn't get help soon. Bianca cried as a horrible pain struck her belly. She had tried to stand up, but was so weak she had to sit back down on her bed.

Bianca: Chris!

She knew he couldn't hear her. Wyatt had blocked her call from him somehow. Still, Bianca wished with all of her heart that Chris was here to help her. She needed him so bad right now.

Bianca stubbornly got to her feet again and slowly walked over to the door. She touched it, very well knowing that there was a spell to keep her from getting out. But the pain she was feeling was so bad that it was knocking out her better judgment. Bianca received a painful when she touched the door and pulled her hand back cursing to herself. What was she going to do? She couldn't deliver this baby. For once in her life she was willing to say she needed serious help.

Bianca: Somebody help me!

She cried out again and fell to the floor as another pain cause her to become weak again. Bianca tried to get her breathing right, but it did no good. She knew she had to calm down for the safety of the baby, but no matter what she did she panicked.

She squeezed her eyes shut as suddenly she felt an agonizing pain hit her hard. The worst she had felt so far. She wasn't able to stop herself as a horrific scream escaped her mouth and echoed throughout her room.

Chris's Room- Afternoon

Chris had heard his wife's scream immediately and jumped off of the chair he had been sitting on. Isabelle, who sat on his bed playing with some toys, looked up, hearing her mother's cry to.

Isabelle: Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy?

Chris: (scared) I don't know, sweetie. Come on.

Chris picked her up off of the bed and orbed them both out. Screw Wyatt and his rules about visiting Bianca only when he permitted it.

Bianca's Room- Afternoon

Once Chris's orbs became solid again he looked around Bianca's room. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. Where was she? Chris had sensed her here only five minutes ago.

Wyatt: Hello, little brother.

Chris spun around to see Wyatt standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his muscular chest. Chris felt the urge to blow Wyatt up, but he wouldn't do that in front of his daughter.

Chris: What did you do to Bianca?

Wyatt: Nothing.

Chris: Nothing! I heard her scream. It had to be your doing. Now, where is she!

Wyatt calmly walked closer to his brother, making Chris pull Isabelle closer to him protectively.

Wyatt: Calm down, Chris. I'm helping your wife. Her water's broke.

Chris couldn't believe it. This couldn't be happening now. Chris wasn't only scared for Bianca, but their baby. Wyatt would take that baby as soon as she was born.

Chris: Where's Bianca? I need to be with her.

Wyatt: I've moved her to a better room for the birth of your daughter. She'll be in good hands.

Chris: (angry) Yeah, demon hands.

Wyatt put his hand on Chris's shoulder, but his brother pulled away.

Wyatt: She'll be fine. I promise you. Now go back to your room.

Chris: No, I want to see Bianca.

Wyatt growled silently at how Chris was handling all of this. It was to be expected, but still. It enraged Wyatt at how loyal Chris was to Bianca.

Wyatt: I don't care what you want. Now, you'll do as I say and go back to your room until I say otherwise.

Wyatt glanced at Isabelle, who whimpered and wrapped her arms around Chris's neck.

Wyatt: (to Chris) You wouldn't want anything to happen to little Isabelle here, would you?

Isabelle whimpered again and hugged Chris harder, scared of her uncle. Chris glared furiously at his brother.

Chris: You won't touch her.

Wyatt: That is if you do what I say. That was our deal.

Chris wanted so bad to throw Wyatt across the room, but he knew he couldn't. Not that a time like this. It was to risky to even look at Wyatt the wrong way.

Chris: (coldly) Fine, I'll do what you say.

Wyatt smiled, happy to see his brother was back in his control. With one last angry look at Wyatt, Chris orbed out with his daughter in his arms. Wyatt smiled to himself. Everything was going perfectly. His brother was working for him. Victoria was going to have his child. And Bianca was about to give birth to a child that could almost be as powerful as Wyatt himself. Perfect.


	26. Working With Someone New

Crimson City- Afternoon

Jessie slowly opened a door of an apartment, careful not to be heard. She had been everywhere trying to get information about what was going on with Camron and Ryder's aunt. But so far she had only gotten the address of this apartment. There were rumors that there was a powerful witch living here; known to be able to tell you anything you needed to know. And about now, Jessie was desperate.

Jessie closed the door after her before walking further into the apartment. She looked around, getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. The apartment was dead silent and all the windows were covered with dark curtains. Jessie could barely see in the gloomy place.

Girl: What the hell are you doing here?

Jessie spun around, hearing a girl's voice behind her. Jessie gasped once she saw the girl's face. And the girl gasped when she saw Jessie's. Jessie knew this girl. She recognized the blond hair, arctic blue eyes, and smug attitude. Why did it have to be Sapphire?

Jessie: You.

Sapphire: And you.

They both stared at each other angrily, not happy to be meeting up again. Sapphire was the first to speak up again after a moment of silence.

Sapphire: I asked you what you were doing here. What's the matter? Is Camron sick of you already?

Jessie laughed, knowing that Sapphire that she was Jamie. Sapphire hated Jamie because she was Camron's boyfriend. Sapphire had a huge crush on Camron and despised any woman that got in her way from getting what she wanted.

Jessie: I'm not Jamie.

Sapphire calmed once she realized she was dealing with Jessie and not Jamie.

Sapphire: What are you doing in this apartment?

Jessie: I could ask you the same question.

Sapphire: It's my apartment.

Jessie: The last time we saw each other I thought you were living with Viper.

Sapphire narrowed her eyes before she sighed and answered.

Sapphire: Well I don't live with her anymore alright.

Sapphire pushed past Jessie and headed towards Jessie guessed was her bedroom.

Jessie: Why would you leave?

Sapphire stopped outside of her bedroom and turned to look at Jessie.

Sapphire: That is none of your business. Get out of my apartment before I bite you.

Jessie smiled as she watched Sapphire's fangs grow out. Wait a minute.

Jessie: Are you half witch?

Sapphire frowned, obviously not liking that question.

Sapphire: How could you guess, Mary-Kate?

Jessie: First of all, don't start the twin jokes or I might have to get Ashley in here to hold me back from trying to strangle you. Second, I thought you were a full vampire.

Sapphire: (annoyed) Well, so did I.

Jessie sighed, knowing what was coming next.

Jessie: Crap. I think you're the witch I need help from.

Sapphire laughed, a wicked smirk forming on her face. Jessie didn't like the looks of that.

Sapphire: What do you know? It looks like the tables have shifted. Your sister gets my man and now I can pay back the favor.

Jessie rolled her eyes as she groaned to herself. Great, just great. Why did the powerful witch she was looking for have to be this bitch in front of her?

Jessie: Look, I know you hate me and my sister. But I really, really, need your help.

Sapphire: Did you not hear me? I don't care.

Jessie: I know that. But you do care about Ryder, right?

Sapphire: What's Ryder got to do with this? And who says I care about him?

Jessie: Viper's kidnapped him and I need your help to get him back.

Sapphire: And what makes you think I'll help?

Jessie: I know you have some serious history with him.

Sapphire: We broke up.

Jessie: Yes, I know. But you still have to feel something for him.

Sapphire bit her bottom lip, thinking about what Jessie was saying. Ryder could be a pain in her ass sometimes, but he still always warmed her heart.

Sapphire: You realize that if I help you, that it's just for Ryder and not you.

Jessie: Of course. Let's get to work.

Sapphire rolled her eyes and walked over to a cabinet. Once she opened the doors, Jessie saw tons of potions, herbs, and many other things. Sapphire grabbed a jar of some kind of powder, a beaded necklace, and a crystal, before she closed the cabinet. Walking over to her couch, Sapphire grabbed a black silk quilt. She laid it over the living room table and put the stuff in her arms down on the table.

Sapphire: Grab that candle and come sit next to me.

Jessie turned around and picked up the silver candle behind her. She sat down on the floor next to Sapphire and put the candle next to the crystal Sapphire had put on the table.

Jessie: When exactly did you find out you were a witch?

Sapphire stared impatiently into space for a moment before she answered.

Sapphire: I found out almost a month ago. Once Viper found out what I was she kicked me out of her house.

Jessie: But wouldn't you being half witch help her?

Sapphire shook her head as she opened the jar in front of her.

Sapphire: She doesn't trust half witches anymore then she trusts full witches or humans.

Jessie: That sucks.

Sapphire: You don't know the half of it.

Sapphire pushed the candle in front of Jessie and looked at her patiently.

Jessie: What?

Sapphire: Light it.

Jessie was a bit surprised that Sapphire knew about her powers, but none the less, she touched the candle with her finger. A small spark of heat came out of her finger and lit the candle.

Jessie: Now what?

Sapphire handed the jar of powder to Jessie.

Sapphire: Take some out.

Jessie reached into the jar and took a handful of the powder out. It was cold on her hand and she felt a shiver go up her spine.

Jessie: What is this stuff?

Sapphire smiled to herself and took a handful of the powder.

Sapphire: It's better if you didn't know.

She moved the beaded necklace to the center of the table and placed the candle in the middle. Once Sapphire seemed satisfied with everything, she turned to Jessie.

Sapphire: My powers won't last long since they're so new. But I think I'll have enough power to get Ryder out of Viper's clutches.

Jessie: What are you going to do?

Sapphire: My powers will take us right to him. It's up to you with your powers to get Ryder out.

Jessie: Why me?

Sapphire gave a heavy sigh of annoyance.

Sapphire: My power will bring us to him, but it can't get us out. Well, actually it will get me out, but not you and Ryder. You can orb right?

Jessie nodded, understanding.

Sapphire: Okay, let's do this.

Sapphire turned to the candle and chanted something in a different language before she grabbed the crystal off of the table. Jessie watched as she chanted one word over and over. Sapphire tossed the crystal over the candle where it magically hovered inches over the flame. The crystal glowed a gold color before it turned different colors. Jessie watched in amazement as the crystal transformed into a mirror.

Sapphire: Once you see me disappear, throw the powder in your hand at the mirror.

Sapphire turned back towards the mirror and threw the powder in her hand at it. Jessie gasped as, in the blink of an eye, Sapphire vanished. Remembering what Sapphire had said, Jessie took a breath before throwing the powder she was holding at the mirror. As soon as the powder touched the glass, Jessie vanished.

Viper's Home- Afternoon

Jessie reappeared in the small room Ryder was being held in and smiled as soon as she saw her boyfriend.

Ryder: Oh my god. Jessie, what are you doing here?

Jessie didn't answer as she ran over to him and threw her arms around him. It felt so good to be in his embrace again.

Jessie: Thank god you're okay.

Ryder: I'm fine.

After holding her a bit longer, Ryder pulled away from Jessie to look into her eyes.

Ryder: What are you doing here?

He glanced over her shoulder at Sapphire, who gave him little wave of her hand.

Ryder: Not to mention, with Sapphire.

Jessie glanced at Sapphire before looking at Ryder again.

Jessie: She's helping me get you out of here.

Ryder raised his eyebrows, clearly surprised that Sapphire would help Jessie.

Ryder: (to Sapphire) Aw, I didn't know you cared.

Sapphire: You wish. You had your chance to get a piece of me, but you were foolish enough to lose me.

Ryder smirked. He missed Sapphire, the little smart ass.

Ryder: How are we supposed to get out of here? We can't use our powers in here.

Sapphire: Maybe you two can't, but I can.

Sapphire started chanting again and in seconds she vanished and reappeared outside of the room. She unlocked the door and opened it.

Sapphire: Am I good or what.

Since the spell over the room was gone, Jessie could now use her powers. She looked down at the metal cuffs around Ryder's wrists and ankles and smiled.

Jessie: (warning) Hold still, Ryder.

With a simple flick of her right wrist, Jessie blew up the cuffs.

Jessie: That ought to do it.

Ryder quickly grabbed his shirt and jacket off of the floor and came back over to Jessie.

Sapphire: I say we get out of here before Viper decides to come around.

Ryder grimaced at the mentioning of his aunt as he put his shirt back on.

Ryder: I agree.

Sapphire chanted something again and vanished, this time Jessie guessed back to her apartment.

Jessie: (Ryder) Let's get you out of here.

Jessie took Ryder's hand and orbed them out just as a vampire came walking by. She gasped, watching the orbs disappear through the ceiling.

Vampire: I must tell Viper.

The vampire ran to tell her leader the horrible news. Viper would not be happy about this. Not one bit.


	27. A Mother And Her Daughter

Wyatt's Home- Night

Wyatt sat in a chair next to the bed Bianca was currently laying on. Bianca, at the moment, was glaring angrily at him and trying to stay calm. She was in so much pain, but she could not have this baby right now. She knew what Wyatt would do with her baby girl and she could not let that happen.

Wyatt: Relax, Bianca. It's only a matter of time and the pain will be over.

Bianca: You're not getting my baby. She's mine.

Wyatt: For now, while she's still inside of you.

Bianca gritted her teeth as a pain hit her stomach again. She inhaled deeply before she closed her eyes and groaned. She had never experienced such intense pain. Having Isabelle was nowhere near this painful.

Bianca: Where is Chris?

Wyatt: For the last time, it doesn't matter.

Bianca: And for the last time, I want him here.

Wyatt: To bad.

Bianca gasped and cried out as it felt like a truck had crashed into her stomach. The three demons that stood in the room came over to her, thinking she was about to have the baby.

Bianca: Get away from me!

The demons looked at Wyatt, who waved them back. The demons nodded and backed away once again.

Wyatt: Bianca, why torture yourself? Let's just finish this.

Bianca: You'd like that, wouldn't you?

Bianca suddenly shut her eyes and breathed in and out rapidly as she felt pain start to spread through her body. This was it. She knew it and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Wyatt: It's happening.

The demons came forward once more. Bianca tried to fight against them as two grabbed her wrists and held them down and the other demon went to the end of the bed.

Bianca: Let me go!

Bianca struggled harder as the most tremendous pain she had felt in her life hit her hard and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Wyatt: Just let it happen.

Bianca shook her head, unable to answer through her screams. Tears stained Bianca's cheeks as she cried feeling the baby coming out.

Wyatt and the demons looked around as the ground under their feet shook and blinding light came from Bianca's baby. Bianca's body shook, feeling the intense power coming from her child. She screamed again just as she gave birth. The ground slowly stopped shaking and the light went away. The demon at the end of the bed held the baby in his hands. Bianca heard noises and was sure the demon was doing something with her baby. Worried, Bianca stopped screaming and looked at the demon. He better get his hands off of her baby. Even in her condition, Bianca made an attempt to take her child from him. But the two demons holding her arms just pushed her down.

Bianca: Give me my baby!

The demon holding the baby wrapped the child in a black blanket and handed her to Wyatt. Bianca struggled harder, but could do nothing in the state she was in.

Bianca: Wyatt, give her to me. She's my daughter. Let me see her.

Wyatt: Rest. Then I'll let you see her.

Bianca: What are you going to do with her?

Wyatt: Since I'm feeling generous today, I'll let her stay with Chris.

Bianca calmed down, happy to know that the baby would at least be with Chris. Bianca looked at her daughter, who looked back at her. Bianca smiled, seeing that her daughter had one golden brown eye and one dark green one.

Bianca: (to Wyatt) I swear if you hurt her you'll be as good as dead.

Wyatt smirked before looking down at Anastasia. He grabbed the baby's little fist and thought about what it would be like when Victoria gave birth to their baby.

Wyatt: Why would I hurt one of my future apprentices?

Bianca narrowed her eyes when she heard that and thought about trying to get her daughter away from him, but she knew she couldn't. All she could do was watch helplessly as Wyatt orbed out with Anastasia in his arms. Bianca closed her eyes and tried her best to rest. It wasn't easy, not knowing for sure if her daughter was safe or not.


	28. Jamie's Idea

Camron's House- Jamie's Room- Night

Jessie sat on her sister's bed while Jamie zipped up her boots.

Jessie: Are you sure about this?

Jamie sighed as she flipped her hair out of her face. Why did her sister have to think so much on everything?

Jamie: Yes. I'm sure.

Jessie: Mom's going to kill us.

Jamie: Don't you think I know that? But you and I are the only ones strong enough to take Wyatt.

Jessie bit her lip at that. She wasn't as sure about this whole plan as her sister was. The last time they had used their powers to much, they had become power crazy goddesses. And Jessie had been the worst. She didn't want that again.

Jessie: But, what if we turn into…

Jamie took her sister's hands and knelt down in front of her.

Jamie: That's not going to happen again. We can handle our powers now.

Jessie: Not at full power, we can't.

Jamie frowned.

Jamie: We won't go to full power.

Jessie wasn't backing down.

Jessie: What if we have to though?

Jamie: We'll see when it happens. Until then, no more worrying. Okay?

Jessie started to shake her head, but Jamie quickly stopped her.

Jamie: Jess, Chris protects us all the time. He needs our help.

Jessie: Oh, don't start with the guilt.

Jamie: Why not? You do it all the time.

Jessie smirked and looked down. Jamie tried one more time.

Jamie: Are you with me? Or am I in this alone?

Jessie looked at her sister, knowing there was no way she would be able to let Jamie go alone to face Wyatt. That was as good as suicide. Hell, if they both went that would be suicide to.

Jessie: Oh, alright.

Jamie smiled and stood up. She had to admit, she was happy and grateful that Jessie was with her on this one.

Jamie: Let's orb.

Jamie orbed out with Jessie following her, sighing the entire way to Wyatt's.


	29. One Way Or Another

Wyatt's Home- Chris's Room- Night

Chris stood by one of the windows in his room, looking at the night sky. He couldn't sleep. He had been worrying how Bianca was. Wyatt had kept his word and brought Anastasia right to Chris. Chris looked down at his sleeping daughter in his arms. She was so beautiful and looked exactly like her mother. Chris didn't want to think of what would happen now that Anastasia was born. Would Wyatt kill Bianca? He had no use for her now. And would Wyatt take Isabelle and Anastasia?

Isabelle: Daddy?

Chris looked at Isabelle, who was had just woken up and sat up in his bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked like she did whenever she had a bad dream.

Chris: What is it, sweetie?

He gently laid Anastasia back in her crib before walking over to his bed and sitting down next to Isabelle. He took Isabelle in his arms and held her close, feeling she was cold.

Chris: Did you have a bad dream?

Isabelle: No.

Chris: Then what's the matter?

Isabelle: I just can't sleep. I want Mommy here with us.

Chris: I know. Me to. But your Uncle Wyatt is being stubborn as usual.

Isabelle giggled as she remembered something.

Isabelle: Mommy says you're more stubborn.

Chris rolled his eyes, remembering when Bianca had said that. It pained Chris to think about the difference between that moment and right now. Bianca had been there with him and she had been okay. Now she wasn't with him and she could be bleeding to death for all he knew. Chris closed his eyes at the thought, causing Isabelle to tug on his shirt. Chris quickly recovered from his moment of sadness and smiled at Isabelle.

Chris: Yeah, baby?

Isabelle: It's okay to be sad, Daddy.

Chris smiled at his daughter. She was so sweet. He hated that she had to go through this entire stupid predicament with Wyatt.

Chris: I have to stay strong, Isabelle. I have to get you, Mommy, and Anastasia out of here.

Isabelle: Then do it.

Chris couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his throat.

Chris: It's not that easy.

Isabelle: Uncle Wyatt is going to hurt Mommy. Is that why?

Chris didn't want to answer her question. He couldn't answer it because he didn't know if Wyatt had hurt Bianca or was going to hurt her. He just wanted to see his wife. Chris released Isabelle and put his face in his hands. He wanted so bad to break down and cry, tear apart the room, or do something. But he couldn't, no wouldn't, loose it in front of his daughters. Isabelle had enough to deal with, worrying about her mother. And Anastasia was just a baby. She was too young to be pulled into this horrid world Wyatt had created.

Isabelle: Daddy.

Chris wiped away a small tear that had somehow flowed from his eye and looked back down at Isabelle. Chris knew she wasn't stupid. She knew he was really stressed out right now.

Isabelle: I think you should go see Mommy.

Chris wished so bad that he could, but he could. Chris shook his head at Isabelle.

Chris: I can't.

Isabelle: Why?

Chris: Your Uncle Wyatt won't let me.

Isabelle: You never listen to Uncle Wyatt.

Chris: I have my reasons this time.

Isabelle: I don't thing you should listen to Uncle Wyatt.

Chris was about to say it wasn't that easy, but something made him stop. Why couldn't it be that easy? He had tried spells, potions, anything to get his family out safely. But the one thing Chris had never thought of was just taking on Wyatt. It was crazy, he knew that. But how many times had he fought his brother in his life? Too many to count.

Chris: Isabelle, that's not a bad idea.

Isabelle looked a bit confused, wondering why her dad was suddenly going along with what she was saying.

Isabelle: Daddy, you haven't been up on the bridge again, have you?

Chris smiled at the mentioning of one of his favorite places.

Chris: Let me guess. Mommy says there isn't enough oxygen up there, right?

Isabelle nodded with a smile.

Chris: (with a laugh) I wonder where she got that from.

Chris quickly got out of his bed and grabbed on of the books he had been looking through earlier.

Isabelle: Are we going to see Mommy?

Chris: Once I find a spell I need.

Isabelle: What spell?

Chris looked up from the book just as he found the spell that would come in handy later.

Chris: You don't need to know.

Chris ripped out the spell and stuffed it in his pocket.

Chris: Get your jacket, Isabelle. We're leaving.

Isabelle's face brightened up and she got out of the bed.

Isabelle: Really?

Chris nodded and walked over Anastasia's crib. He wrapped a second blanket around her before picking her up and holding her in his arms. Once Isabelle had her jacket and shoes on, she ran over to her dad.

Isabelle: What about Uncle Wyatt? Will he be mad?

Chris: Knowing your Uncle Wyatt, he'll be more than mad. And don't worry. I'll take care of him.

Chris didn't know if he would come out of this one alive. But he knew one thing. He was getting his family out one way or another.


	30. Notice!

(Guys, this story is getting a bit long. So, I'm going to chop it into two stories. Look for 'A Dangerous Life 2'. Sorry it took so long to update. But, please read the second part of this story. Thank you!)


	31. Fans!

Hey, you guys. This is not an updated chapter. But, read it anyway or pay the price. Lol. Anyway, you all know I'm re-writing most of my stories. I'm about in the middle of each story now. So, before I finish, I'd love to know if you guys want to see anything happen in my stories or have any suggestions. I've been dying to let the fans have their say. So, send me an e-mail or review and I'll pick the ideas I like best to add to my stories. Trust that you will be credited for you help. I'm not into stealing people's creativity. Love you all. And hope to be back in the game by the beginning of the school year.


End file.
